


Operation Scarlet Strike Pt 1

by CAPTIANDOOKEY



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Origin Story, F/M, Historical References, Smut, U.S. Special Operations, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 62
Words: 80,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTIANDOOKEY/pseuds/CAPTIANDOOKEY
Summary: The year is 1968, the War in Vietnam has come to a turning point, Com Sec has reported a downed cobra patrol near a ghostly castle at the edge of the Vietnamese border. A weary Green Beret named Roy is about to embark on a secret mission that could change the course of history as we know it.Little does he know of the dangers he is about to face in this mission.Co written & edited by Truenoodle. (Hentai) edition.





	1. White Rabbit

Saigon Outskirts, Vietnam, November 1968

The sun beat down on the crowded city of Saigon that day. Monsoon season was at its peak, but today the sun decided to show itself.

Every street, all the way to the edge of town, was bustling with the overflow of people from all corners of the country. Refugees, soldiers, old French cars and wagons all flooded the street with a great energy and noise. The banter from merchants and arguing farmers carrying out their wares was deafening.

On the outskirts, in a poor and rundown part of the city, there stood an old apartment that nobody seemed to know or care about. The air stunk from the garbage that littered a nearby alleyway.

Roy woke up in an old wicker chair with a thin blanket wrapped around his neck and shoulders, his back was sore from the odd position he slept in. The Chair had left an imprint of its corded frame on his arms as he lifted himself steadily to his feet.

He was a rather scruffy individual for a 24 year old Captain, this tended to get him trouble whenever he was in the presence of more decorated officers.   
Roy shared his quarters with a younger Lieutenant, who tended to take advantage of the nightlife downtown. Last night the young LT had brought in a young, blossoming, Vietnamese, pillow princess, which forced Roy to discover his bedroom was now a bouncy castle occupied by laughter and grunts of perversion.   
Roy didn't bother to express his words with the young lieutenant, but would later regret his decision to sleep in the chair that night.

With a steady hand, Roy opened his bedroom door.   
The Lieutenant was sprawled out on the bed in a sporadic manner, nothing more than thin white sheets layered over himself and his guest.   
He snored softly through a moist pair of panties while the woman lay quietly unstirred by his side.   
Roy cringed as he slowly closed the door.

There was nothing spectacular to look at in the apartment, nothing but blank plaster walls, bamboo furniture and old crusty windows that barely kept the sound of the street quiet enough to relax.   
In the middle of the room was a coffee table collecting dust, cigarettes, and newspapers from local press.   
Above an old fan whirled around at the speed of a snail.

Roy walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a room temperature cup of tea.   
The cup had a thin layer of dust that floated to the top of the drink.   
Out of disgust, He threw the continents of the cup into a nearby plant; a boring, old, tropical fern that somehow meant something to his fellow lieutenant.

Pondering for something nutritious that his roommate would not care to miss, Roy opened up the fridge and began searching for something to steady his appetite.  
Assorted fruits, rations, a basket of local eggs, two six packs of beer and a few bottles of wine left over from the hopelessly drunken discussions of the NVA and voluptuous playboy models many nights ago.

Roy grabbed a few eggs from the basket and a beer to put himself at ease while he set a skillet on the stove.   
He checked his watch. Oddly enough Roy still cared about the rule of having alcohol before noon.   
“11:58...fuck, go faster I got a run to do.” Roy said quietly to the watch on his hand.  
It was nothing more than an old gold watch, riddled with carvings and numerals from the times when his grandfather was a boy younger than himself.  
"Well, I’ll wait two minutes..." Roy said as he turned his attention to the stove.  
He cracked the eggs into the hot pan and walked over to the table by the window. The sizzle gave off a white noise over the screaming street outside his window.   
He put the beer down on the table and not a second later a loud clack came from the wristwatch on his hand. He turned his wrist over. The watch had stopped cold at 11:59 with one second before it hit the 12.

Roy tapped the watch face, the ticking continued but the speed of the second hand was down to a half, Roy took the watch off his wrist and dropped it on the table thinking it was broken, as he got up and walked away, the ticking cogs of his wrist watch began to increase in volume as if they were calling him back.   
The infernal ticking drowned out every other sound around him, including the eggs sizzling in the skillet.

He picked up the small gold watch and the anomaly started to intensify, as the second hand got slower and slower the sound of the watch grew louder and louder. Roy's ears began to ring. Outside the commotion of the busy street was slowing down as if time itself was running out of batteries.

Roy stood in horror, trying to identify if he was hallucinating or not.   
He opened up the window in an attempt to breathe in some fresh air and looked down into the crowd below. None of the people moved in the slightest. Some of them were in mid stride, and some were even in midair.   
The once busy street didn’t seem to smell as rotten as it had been. The echo from Roy’s window was the only thing he could distinguish as a sound coming back to his longing ears.

Roy opened up his canteen and tried to splash some water on to his face but the water inside of it would not move as if it were frozen solid.   
He tried dropping it onto the floor but the canteen floated in midair, weightless and still. The Eggs frying away in the pan were frozen in their boiling state...lifeless as a photograph.   
Roy heard something moving down the road from the open window, what sounded like small footsteps against the pavement.

He leaned out to get a better view. Down the street, about a block away, a figure moved in the distance.   
It appeared to weave through the crowd, trying not to knock the statues of villagers over, occasionally bumping into an object and trying to set it back to where it was in a casual manner. Roy watched in silence as the being drew closer.

A woman with soft silver hair walked into an opening in the crowd with an elegant stride, tucked in her arm was a large woven basket of groceries.   
As she came to a clearing, she stood on her toes and leaned over to see if she could plan a route out of the sea of statues...her face twisted in frustration. Roy couldn't break his gaze away from her as thoughts and feelings overtook his mind.

The woman finally came to a gap between two French automobiles just outside his apartment window. Roy held his breath as she elevated herself onto one of the cars to get a better view.   
"Excuse me...ma'am?" Roy whispered trying to be polite.  
The woman turned swiftly to face him, her eyes locking with his. Nothing but Fear within them as they lit up like flares in the night. In a flash, she threw the brim of her skirt aside and drew an old silver dagger. The basket she was holding was now floating motionless in midair like Roy's canteen.

At this point, Roy was trying so hard to convince himself this was only a dream. He felt her soft sapphire eyes piercing into his soul. A sharp cold jolt went up his spine and seemed to knock him out faster than he could blink.  
He lost control of his legs and fell forward, slamming his jaw onto the windowsill. The watch clattered to the floor and with it, the canteen that was once weightless in midair smashed into the ground spilling water all over his pants.


	2. I'm Still in Saigon

Roy opened his eyes. A wet towel was flattened against his forehead as he lay on the floor, he heard a woman whispering softly in Vietnamese. It was the young girl the Lieutenant had brought over, she woke up just in time to hear him fall. Roy wasn't too keen to be in the presence of prostitutes, he immediately checked to see if anything was stolen from his pockets. His eyes peered around the floor looking for his watch.

Roy found his watch but not in the way he wanted as it was placed inside his shirt. He pulled it out and oddly it was ticking normally again. Everything that had just happened seemed like it was nothing more than a dream.  
"What happened?" the young girl asked in a thick accent.  
"Nothing...I just...lost my balance..." Roy said as he got to his feet with assistance from the girl.  
She remained wide eyed as she found it unbelievable for anyone to shrug off a fall like that. Casually, Roy reached over to the table and picked up the beer he was originally going to drink. He put his finger on the tab to open it but there was no tab, the beer was already opened and the plate of eggs that were once sizzling away were placed upon a plate, over easy with a sparkle of salt that shimmered in the sun.

The young lady was standing before him with nothing but Roy's own jacket covering the majority of her naked body.  
"Oh come on...that's mine." Roy said as he grabbed the side of the shirt.  
The girl gasped as Roy came to realize the shirt was all she had on. He pulled the blanket off the wicker chair and handed it to the girl.  
"I'll…Trade you...I promise I wont look." Roy stuttered as he gestured the girl to take the blanket in exchange for his fatigues.

The girl understood and took the blanket from him. She put it over her head as she slid the jacket off, and handed it back to Roy in a clumsy manner as he looked away towards the street.

"Thank you..." Roy smiled as he reached into his pocket to give her some parting money.  
With a nod she took it gingerly and smiled as she wrapped her body in the blanket. He put on the shirt and walked over to the mirror to straighten out his appearance.

Roy watched the lady through the reflection in the mirror as she looked over some of the objects around the kitchen. She eventually went back into his room and shut the door softly as to not wake the snoring lieutenant.

Roy glanced at himself in the mirror longer than usual, he began to see images in his head, shit he saw when he was back in the jungle. There were many days and nights he spent out in country. He remembered the training, the assaults, the faces of friends, and the faces of enemies but nothing seemed to blur the face of the silver haired woman he saw in the street. Her fierce blue eyes still fresh in his mind like a sharp knife wedged into his conscious.

"Who was that?" Roy thought to himself as he unconsciously buttoned his uniform. There was a sudden knock at the door.  
"Captain, are you there?" an American voice boomed through the wooden door.  
"Yeah, yeah, it's me, what do you fellas-"

Roy casually opened the door to the tall yet protruding face of Major Tavares.  
"Hello Sir." Roy said with a half-assed salute.  
"Good morning Captain… You’re looking scruffy.. as usual." The Major snuffed while adjusting the tie on his uniform.  
"Is that all you came to say?" Roy asked, rolling his eyes.  
The Major looked around the room in confusion from the tidiness of the apartment. Roy looked over his shoulder.  
"What, did you hire a maid to clean this place up? It’s too nice in here...I never took you for one who was tidy, Captain Autumn." the Major chuckled.

Roy looked back into the room and noticed that everything was neat and put away, all the magazines on the coffee table were neatly stacked, and the room now seemed to have the faint scent of lemons. Roy began to believe it had something to do with the silver haired woman.  
"Well, too bad I'm not here to do an inspection…you would have made the brass real confident with your expertise in the use of lemon pledge." the Major said sarcastically as he closed the door on an unsuspecting follower.  
"Jesus Christ." Roy grunted as he reopened the door to a younger soldier who gazed at Roy with drooping eyelids and a look of agonizing boredom.

He stood at an incredibly short height of five feet, compared to the towering, six-foot Major. Protruding through his dusty fatigues seemed to be the faint sparkle of badges indicating that he was within the ranks of the Green Beret.  
"I'm alright." The soldier cleared his throat as he dusted off his jacket.  
"Oh, Captain, this is Sergeant Evan Rhodes, our.. uh…elite specialist and radio operator." The major blabbered as he anxiously dusted off the uniform of the newcomer.  
"Fresh from Fort Bragg, I see." Roy said with a handshake.  
"Meh…. passed the course." Rhodes shrugged as he shook Roy's hand.  
"So, you're an elite specialist… in what?" Roy asked as he crossed his arms.  
"Communications, special reconnaissance, and, um.. botany….I finished top in my marksmanship course…." Rhodes shrugged.

Roy looked at Major Tavares who was still entranced from the cleanliness of the apartment. Roy drew his attention back to Rhodes.  
"A botanist" Roy smirked.  
"It was a course somebody asked me to do." Rhodes shrugged.  
"Well in recollection, could you tell me why my colleague thinks that fern over there is spectacular, is it rare or something?" Roy asked hinting at the plant in the corner.  
Rhodes leaned over Roy's shoulder to take a look at the fern.  
He leaned back unmoved.  
"It's fake." Rhodes said with a concern that Roy was not exactly the brightest in observation.  
"Can we cut to the subject?" Major Tavares said inspecting his nails.  
"Yes Sir." The two replied.  
He pulled out a slightly crimped sheet of paper and handed it to Roy.  
"We have orders for you and Sergeant Rhodes to report to the airport." Major Tavares said clearing his throat.  
Roy took the paper and read the top carefully.  
"You are to report to Com-Sec Intelligence in Nha Trang. We have some hours before we depart, so take the time you need to gather all your belongings." The major said as he checked his watch.

Roy turned around and walked back to the window where he saw the strange woman. He picked his canteen up off the floor and stood there staring out into the crowd. A swarm of thoughts marched into his mind. Moving in tune with the people below. A deep feeling of dread crept over him, followed by the paranoia that began to swirl about his subconscious. “The end is near.” He thought.  
Rhodes stopped in the kitchen.  
"I've heard about you." Rhodes said as he came to Roy's side.  
"The usual crap?" Roy asked scratching his beard.  
"I hear you used to do solo missions...like that guy who went into the jungle with a nuke on his back...you’re the dead man the army keeps around is what I hear." Rhodes said leaning in.  
"That's what they say but they don't say that much around SOG, I guess you made the cut...can you do more than mumble into a Radio?” Roy said with a smile.  
"I’m carrying a lightened M60 and AT...that’s my order but what for, I don't know." Rhodes said.  
“Then you must be an exceptional individual because that sounds like this is big, even for me.” Roy said sipping the beer.  
"Meh..." Rhodes said with a shrug.  
"You're not a very expressive individual are you?" Roy asked.  
"No..." Rhodes said with a nervous smile.


	3. A Good Example

Roy sat loosely on the edge of his seat, looking out at the trees going by as they neared the base at Nha Trang. Little drops of rain began to splash on the front windshield of the chopper as they came down for a landing. As the chopper touched down, the whole firebase was in a full downpour.  
Roy unhitched his safety harness and edged his way over the side carrying his personals out with him into the rain. Rhodes followed closely behind Roy as the dirt slowly started to turn into mud. The Major headed off in a different direction.  
Roy made his way to an old bunkhouse on the far side of the base. Standing guard outside of the door was a scrappy young corporal slumped over in a rocking chair. A beat up M14 and a bent cigarette in his possession.  
"Are you up to something Donny?" The corporal spoke through his teeth as he got up to see who was standing before him.  
"No sir here to check in." Roy said handing a damp note to the Guard.  
The guard lifted up his helmet to inspect the note with his beady eyes. He turned around to open the door.  
"Alright Captain she's all yours, give me a holler if you find any beer cans or other shit in there, I'll know who done it." The guard grumbled as he eased back to his chair while Roy and Rhodes stumbled in.

The bunkhouse was suspiciously cleaner than what the guard had mentioned, one of the windows was open letting the rain splatter into the room. Roy put down his bag and attended to the fixable leak. Rhodes climbed into one of the cots.  
"Aren't you going to the meeting?" Roy said as he pulled out a poncho from his bag.  
"Do I look like an officer to you cap?" Rhodes said stealing an extra pillow off one of the beds.  
"The meeting's addressed to you, besides I haven't gotten any sleep since I left Japan." Rhodes grumbled as he shoved his face into one of the pillows.

"You flew all the way here from Japan?" Roy asked.  
"I flew all the way here from Fort Bragg, the third stop was Japan...you think they would want me on my toes by the time I got here." Rhodes muttered through the pillow.  
Roy shook his head and went back outside into the heavy rain.

The field HQ was an old crusty house at the center of the camp. An MP by the door extended a hand out from under his poncho as Roy walked up the steps.  
"Are you Captain Autumn sir?" The MP questioned.  
"Yes sergeant I am, am I late for the meeting?" Roy said brushing back the hood of his poncho. "No Sir….Early, can I see your papers sir?" the MP said extending a hand.

Roy handed the papers to the MP, as he read the documents a platoon of men came jogging past the building; all the soldiers looked soaked and miserable.  
"You're all set sir, go right in." The MP said handing Roy back his papers.

Roy stepped into the HQ and closed the door behind him, but he did not expect the place to be so quiet. A group of senior officers and CIA agents sat in the parlor looking over documents and quietly conversing with each other. Roy wiped his feet as one of the CIA agents made his way over to greet him.

"Captain Autumn, good to see you up and early." The young agent said while shaking his hand.  
Roy looked around the room for Major Tavares.  
"Huh…Major Tavares must still be occupied with his business I guess?" Roy chuckled as he sat down at the table.  
"He stopped in earlier, said he went to get chow." The agent said as he presented a bottle of wine to Roy. Roy refused on account of the beer he had earlier.

"We were just about to have some roast as soon as he left. I hope you brought an appetite Captain." The Agent grinned as he sat down.  
"Oh I forgot to introduce you." The agent got back up again as he pointed out the group of men sitting in the parlor.  
"That's General Mathews, Colonel Ford, Agent Benson, Lieutenant Atkinson, and you can call me White." Agent White said with a loose hand.

"Captain Roy Autumn, 1st group United States Special Forces." Roy addressed as he stood at attention.  
The general looked up hazily from his documents.  
"At ease Captain, uhh feel free to make yourself comfortable." The General said casually as he collected his documents and handed them to agent White.

Major Tavares burst in through the door from the heavy rain. He was thoroughly soaked and out of breath from running on a full stomach from the other side of the base.

"Oh major we were just about to get started with the meeting." General Mathews said as he sat down at the table.  
"Now then Captain I don't know if you recall, in august of 1965 you carried out a one man covert operation somewhere in Laos?" The general said while reading from a file.  
"It's my understanding that you were part of Project DELTA, Special reconnaissance group before you were asked to transfer to first group under MACV/SOG the following year?" he added looking up at Roy beneath his dusty eyebrows.

Roy looked at General Mathews and then looked at Agent White in dismay.  
"Sir I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to discuss such operations, whether the mission you described did exist or did not exist I do not have permission to discuss the matter under any circumstances." Roy said as he looked down at the mission papers. The dossier had details relating to the MACV/SOG, Project DELTA and solo recon missions Roy took part in from 1965.  
"They made me a Captain for that shit." Roy thought to himself.  
"Well Captain, regardless we have received an urgent mission that calls for you and Sgt. Evan Rhodes." The General said looking Roy square in the eye.  
"Rhodes is young but he's one of the best soldiers we've seen among the green beret, he will help you on this mission to ensure what you see is not considered you losing your sanity." Colonel Ford said clearing his throat.  
Roy raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll uh give you the briefing...At around 0900 a week ago A patrol of cobras went down in the north east district of Cambodia at least 50 miles from the border." Colonel Ford interrupted as he read from a booklet.  
"What disturbs us is the nature of the events that unfold in this recording that lead up to the events of the crash, when we received this we didn't know what to make of it," The Colonel said flicking on a set of reels in the corner of the room.

The recording began...

"Almighty Almighty this is Eagle 9 are we reading, over?"  
"Eagle 9 this is Almighty Standing by, over."  
"Almighty we are located near coordinates 0-2-1-7-4-6-2-9, Grid 12, headed southwest. There is a large unknown structure to my left on the ground, over."  
"Eagle 9 can you identify the type of structure."  
"It looks like a…goddamn castle down there."  
"Eagle 9 repeat, did you say a goddamn castle?"  
"Affirmative almighty, it's a goddamn castle!"  
"Eagle 9 do not divert your course, maintain route and stay alert-"  
"SHIT ALMIGHTY THIS IS EAGLE 9 WE ARE TAKING UNKNOWN ENEMY FIRE FROM THE GROUND! OH SHIT EAGLE 8 JUST WENT DOWN...WHAT THE HELLS HITTIN THEM-  
"Eagle 9 take evasive measures we are sending air support to your position, do you read."  
"IS THAT A- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?  
"Eagle 9, do you read?"  
"HOLY...Something Hit my Rotor...WILLIAMS!...ARE THOSE…FAIRIES?"  
"Eagle 9...

A strange buzzing sound echoed over the radio chatter but cut out with an eerie screech that ended the transmission in a blast of radio static.

Colonel Ford stopped the recording.

"We confirmed the voice matched with Lieutenant Lynch, a cobra pilot coming back from patrol in the area." Colonel Ford said in a grim tone.  
"There was no evidence of enemy fighters or anti air emplacements when we took these aerial photos, nor was the Lieutenant under the influence of any hallucinogens from investigations into his personal notes." Agent Benson said looking through his notebook.

"Either we have some kind of loony communist force that makes use of these "Fairies" or some sort of supernatural hogwash with the presence of this “castle." The general said observing the pouring monsoon from his window.  
"It's what we don't know about this situation that scares us to the bone Captain.” The General shook his head.  
“Likely If we have stumbled across an unknown entity regarding these...Fairies, we don't even know what the complications with the outside could be, were running this all over CIA records but nothing has come up yet." Agent Benson proclaimed.

Agent white cleared his throat  
"Your orders are to investigate this so called "castle" in the northeast of Cambodia, its within operational borders of the Ho Chi Minh trail but intelligence from local cells says that no activity has been seen past the border of this area." Agent Benson pointed at the aerial photograph as White went on.  
"The structure looks like it was made there by French aristocrats, but it doesn't make sense, it's nearby a small lake but no shipment routes and it’s miles away from the nearest river." Colonel Ford said as Roy looked at the picture. He started drawing a plan in his mind of how he was going to infiltrate.

"So your orders are to find out what happened to Eagle, come up with intel about this location, and possibly neutralize any enemy contacts or emplacements." Agent Benson added. Roy felt his heart beat in his chest.

"Due to our...current political situation, this operation is strictly classified,you are not to be compromised by civilians or enemy forces, so we’re fitting you with a special tranquilizer pistol that has proven itself very useful in the hands of our most elite operatives." Agent White said handing Roy a field manual on the MK-22 pistol.  
“It's highly unlikely that you will come across civilians but we were hoping you might be able to document any information on these fairies that were mentioned.” Agent benson said sitting down at the table.  
"As you know Captain...this mission does not exist…nor will it ever exist, when you land on the ground…you will be on your own until you radio for a CASEVAC or Fulton extraction...you have your orders, preparation starts tomorrow at 2100. Colonel Ford said easing back in his chair.


	4. Operation MAIDEN

Dropping from 20,000 feet certainly had its downsides, no flight suit, and having his balls freeze while free falling in pitch black was not something Roy looked forward to when he agreed to do this mission. Roy landed with a cold thud as he hit the soggy ground. He quickly rolled up his chute and buried it where he stood.

Rhodes was waiting at the lakeside.   
"Roy-" Rhodes whispered loudly.   
"I'm here Sergeant," said Roy.   
"There's heavy fog…I hope we’re in the right grid, I can't see this castle." Rhodes said looking through a starlight scope.   
"Did you find the equipment crate?" Roy whispered. "Yeah I have it right here." Rhodes said patting a large box by his side.

Roy opened up the box and beheld an assortment of ammo, explosives, and special equipment. Roy pulled out another starlight scope from inside one of the boxes and attached it to a mount on his M14. Rhodes pulled out half of an m60 and attached a barrel to the front. The two carried the box of equipment into a small natural shelter beneath a fallen tree.

They set out into the forest moving inches at a time with the wind in the trees covering the sounds of their footsteps. The sun started to appear over the mountain as they came to the edge of a clearing in the woods, Roy pulled out his map, and made notes of a potential EVAC point, Rhodes looked around for tracks.

"Captain over there." Rhodes said pointing to a distant shape in the woods.   
Roy and Rhodes walked over to what appeared to be the wreck of one of the cobras, there were no bullet holes in the fuselage, the instruments were clearly smashed, and the pilots were alive or possibly MIA somewhere off in the jungle.   
"I don't like the look of this." Roy said as he searched the wreckage for booby traps   
"NVA were not here, no traps, no holes I don't like it...a lot of bumps though" Roy said feeling relieved for finding evidence.   
Rhodes spotted something faint on the ground, he lit up his flashlight to look at it.   
"Captain does the VC wear flip flops?" Rhodes said looking at what appeared to be footprints in the dirt. "Boots and sandals, no flip flops...you got a trail though?” roy whispered as he came over

They followed the trail of footprints through the woods. It led them straight to the other cobra which was nothing more than a charred husk. "There's still no traces of bullet holes." Roy said taking notes in his book. Without warning an ominous low rumbling made its way over the trees, it sounded like the rapidly beating wings of a hummingbird. Roy hastily threw his notebook back in his pack. 

"Get down." Roy whispered as they slid behind a large fern.

The fluttering noise got closer and closer as Roy's heart started to beat louder. Rhodes flipped his safety off. The figure moved in through the mist, floating in midair, hardly visible from the fern where the two soldiers lay.

Roy remained immobile trying to gather information from what he was looking at, but before he could make out what it was, it moved back into the shadows.

The loud beating subsided and both Roy and Rhodes now tried to follow the tracks back to where they were. It was too quiet now, as the team moved to the edge of a clearing a sudden swarm of winged beings flew from the tall grass and pelted the two with various rocks and glowing objects.

"AMBUSH!" Roy screamed as he let out a burst from his m14 in all sorts of directions.  
Rhodes let loose the M60 and started on his escape towards the lake.   
A maniacal laughing broke out from one of the winged aggressors as the two ran. The swarm surrounded their position and finally Roy was able to see what he was up against.

There were the fairies all around them, each one of them looked like they were wearing some kind of dress garment.   
They all grinned sinisterly as they flew through the air using strange polygonal wings. A high-pitched sneering voice came from behind.

"Are you two idiots lost or something?" The voice said giggling with a sinister tone.

Roy and Rhodes turned around to see where the voice came from. A small, blue haired fairy floated above them, she wore a blue dress arranged with a white pattern around it, and sported a blue bow on top of her little head.

"What the hell are you?" Roy said lowering his rifle.   
"Excuse me, how do you not know what I am?" the fairy said as she got up in Roy's face.   
"Well...I've never seen your kind around these parts to be honest." Roy said as he looked back at Rhodes.   
"Well...My name's Cirno and I'm the "strongest" of all Gensokyo so you better watch your step in my forest or I'll make you into a Baka Popsicle." Cirno growled.  
Rhodes snorted concealing a laugh.   
"Oh really...well how would I know Tinkerbelle…what the hell do you want from us anyway...there's a war going on and you are stepping in some deep shit?" Roy asked feeling a bit annoyed.   
"Well I was going to ask you your business but now I’m fixing to test my shoe size up your butt." Said Cirno with a angry smile.   
Roy rolled his eyes.   
"You look like a 9…and a half...I guess...child size." Rhodes said quietly.

"So...you're the one who shot down Eagle..." Roy growled. Cirno tilted her tiny head in confusion.  
"Those were eagles…I didn't know they could be that annoying?" She sneered as she looked back at one of the chopper wrecks.

"You killed those men...I don't think you know what that means." Roy said grimly balling his fist in rage at Cirno's arrogance.

"Well excuse me…if you don't want to join them I suggest you tell me why you're trespassing on my turf in your ugly green suit." Cirno said pointing sharply at them.  
The Fairies began to close in on the heavily outnumbered soldiers.  
Several thoughts bounced around Roy's head from having his blood boil in a bitter rage. He thought carefully of how he was going to end Cirno and her miserable, antagonistic existence. He would have to have her make the first swing.  
"Rhodes you didn't slip drugs into our canteen did you, is there a logical reason of why I'm talking to a three foot, overgrown, bitchy, blue, bumble bee with a napoleon complex." Roy whispered.   
Cirno glared at him.  
Rhodes looked at him slowly.  
"No sir I can see the same thing you're seeing, a three foot, overgrown, bitchy, blue, bumble bee with a napoleon complex." Rhodes said in affirmation.   
Cirno's smile twisted into clenched teeth. She got red in the face and glared at the two under her eyebrows.   
"Uh oh" Said Rhodes, Cirno let out a trembling roar and extended her hand towards Roy.

"Oh Shit..." Roy said as Cirno suddenly threw him into a tree with nothing more than a blast of freezing wind, several blue streaks of glowing ice followed behind its plume. Roy watched as the glowing icicles stuck into his helmet while it was in midair. It froze completely solid, shattering into pieces as it hit the tree beside him. Rhodes flew across the field from another blast and fell with a clatter into the tall grass.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT." Cirno screamed at Roy as she charged up a beam of ice. Roy rolled out of the way as the huge blast of frozen particles shattered the tree into frosty splinters.

Cirno's frozen rage was so intense that she ended up freezing several other Fairies unintentionally with her strange ability. Roy was no longer in a jungle from what he saw before him. Snow was everywhere and the rapid temperature change threw off his situational awareness as he began to feel icicles cling to his moustache. However, in the distance, placed against a tree from an unknown intervention was Roy's M14.

He quickly bolted across the frozen ground, shaking ice and snow off his fatigues as he dodged the relentless traversing volleys of Cirno's deadly hailstorm.

Roy picked the rifle off the tree and dolphin dived into a clearing of white powder below him, he drew a bead on Cirno with the help of the night vision scope picking up her luminous signature amongst the darkness and the freezing wind.

With a loud Crack, the burst from the rifle blew Cirno clear across the frozen Whirlwind.  
"BAAKKKKAAAA!" She screamed as she flew through the air into a tree shattering it into white powder and icicles.   
"You should've flown south frosty." Roy said as he reloaded his rifle.

The rest of the fairies swarmed up and proceeded to pelt Roy with debris and glowing balls of energy.   
"FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Roy screamed in rage as he blew several fairies out of the sky with his M14.   
Roy found Rhodes still struggling to regain his balance   
"RHODES...WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW." Roy bellowed lifting Rhodes to his feet.

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them as the roaring swarm of angry Fairies bombarded them with debris and glowing bullets from all angles. Light began to come from the sky as Roy activated several smoke grenades. The Fairies began to wither as the thick smoke in the dim morning light caused them to collide with several trees in their pursuit.

But through the thick of it they remained hot on Roy's tail.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

"MOVE IT!" Roy screamed as they ran out into the open.   
The fog cleared out as they made it towards the lake. All of a sudden, the fairies completely froze in mid air. They all screamed as they retreated into the smokey woods, knocking each other out of the way while trying to get back behind the tree line.

Rhodes caught his breath as he checked his m60.   
"Fuck, the barrels bent...I need to get back to the crate." Rhodes said as he threw the barrel into the lake and drew out his python revolver.   
Roy turned around as something big appeared in the corner of his eye. The fog subsided and before them stood the castle across the lake that they had been looking for.

It was not a castle but more of a massive mansion, it had a tall clock tower that pierced the morning sky, and a large brick wall flowed around it concealed by a heavy overgrowth of thick vines and flowers.

A red sky silhouetted the ominous structure in the distance. Roy could not believe the size of the mansion. Rhodes was busy picking his nose.   
"That isn't French I know that for sure." Roy said taking a sip from his canteen.   
"That's fucking witchcraft or some shit...that might explain those fairies but I wonder why they went back to the woods." Roy said.   
"You think the Fairies are with the NVA?" Rhodes asked.   
"Hell I don't know...she said something about the forests of genseckio or some mystical shit, she might be something else but this building very well could be a NVA stronghold...come on let's go." Roy said with a shrug onward.

They got to the front of the gate as the sun blazed overhead with a raging heat. There was no evidence of NVA or anything of that nature. The two sat in a depression in view of a large iron gate that led way to a long stretch of gardens. Rhodes poked his head out and looked through a set of binoculars.   
"Nobody here, the place seems like its empty, something isn't right Cap, it’s noon." Rhodes said as he scanned the horizon.   
"Alright...let's move and see if we can hear anything." Roy said as he got to his feet and hustled over to the gate.

Roy made it to the gate and slowly peeked around the corner.   
"Get up here Sergeant." Roy said with a wave.  
Rhodes got up from the ditch and ran over towards the wall but about five feet away he tripped and fell. Rhodes fell flat on his face into something soft. He pushed himself up off the ground only to reveal he had fell face first into the cleavage of a sleeping woman.

"OH….SHIT." Rhodes stuttered as he found himself face to face with the woman. She pushed him off to the side and stood up. She was the tallest woman Roy had ever seen. The woman stopped and stared at Rhodes with a mix of confusion and anger in her eyes.   
"What in the...Who are you...State your purpose here..?" She gasped. Roy slithered up behind her with a rear sleeper choke and dragged her down from the back before she could get another word out. She struggled to break out with all her might but she quickly lost control of her arms. Tears ran down her face as she stared desperately into Rhode's eyes. She finally went limp and fell into unconsciousness.   
"Go back to sleep." Roy said as he let go of his choke-hold.

"We can get some answers from her before anyone notices...Rhodes, take point." Roy said as he lifted the huge unconscious woman by her arms.   
“Jebus Cap...I was actually gonna answer her question.” Rhodes muttered as he grabbed her by the legs. The woman snored peacefully as they struggled to carry her off into the wild.

Back at the crate, they bound her tightly to a nearby tree. The sun was still up in the sky poking through the canopy. The woman was still unconscious. Roy was busy preparing his kit for a noiseless infiltration while Rhodes made notes in his memoir about the woman they captured.

She was tall, about 6'8" which was very strange for a woman of Asian characteristics, she had dark red hair with two long braids running from her ears to her sides. She wore what seemed to be a green traditional Chinese dress, and a beret with a gold star mounted in the front.

Rhodes gawked at the size of her features, he could barely remove his gaze from her large and pronounced bust size. However, he continued trying to draw his eyes back to her face in fear that Roy might notice his awkward perversion. She started to regain consciousness and seemed to talk to herself as she slowly came back to life.   
"I'm not sleeping." She said with a faint accent as she slowly opened her eyes.

Roy stood in front of her gazing at her with a terrifying stare. She looked back at him in absolute horror.   
"WH…Who are you…did Sakuya send for you to teach me a lesson?" The woman said in a thin accent.   
Roy looked back at Rhodes who shrugged.   
"You don't talk to me unless I want you to talk." Roy said drawing a knife against her ear. The woman gasped as she felt the cold serrated steel bite into her cheek.   
"The only thing I want to know is who "you" are." Roy growled.  
A silence went by and finally the woman spoke.   
"My name is Meiling….I….I'm the gatekeeper here." Meiling shivered.   
Roy pressed his knife with more pressure against her ear.   
"You're the gatekeeper…..of what?" Roy hissed.   
"The…..Scarlet…Devil…..Mansion." Meiling whimpered as she shook in place.   
Roy took his knife away from her face and rested it on her shoulder.   
"Are you involved with the North Vietnamese Army, Meiling?" Roy asked in a lighter tone.

Meiling looked at Rhodes who smirked awkwardly and looked away. Meiling shed a tear again.   
"Who are they if you don't mind telling me?" She whimpered. Roy drew his knife again and pointed it at her neck.   
"Look I'm serious, no jokes, I mean it...please" Meiling said in terror.   
Roy looked at Rhodes.   
"Cap, I don't think she's a local..." Rhodes said.   
Roy lowered his knife and put it back in his sheath. Meiling proceeded to cry as she looked at the ground.   
"So what are you involved with, exactly?" Roy said as he shifted her face around looking for marks that he or someone else had made.   
"Well I'm from China originally and I take care of the gardens here and some of the...residents." Meiling said with a little more confidence.

"China…Well…that answers a lot of questions." Roy chuckled sarcastically as he let go of her face.   
"Whereabouts, Shanghai, Nanjing...?" Roy asked offering meiling a swig from his canteen.   
"Oh goodness, I don't remember." Meiling sniffed as she shook her head at his offer.   
"You’ve got to come from somewhere, don't tell me you don't have a home." Roy pressed as he unwrapped a pack of cigarettes.   
"Ah...home...Gensokyo!" Meiling said with enthusiasm. Roy rolled his eyes.   
“You Smoke?” Roy asked politely presenting Hong with cigarette and a lighter.   
“I don't smoke, sorry.” Meiling said shaking her head. Roy put down the pack calmly.   
“Well...I don't smoke either.” Roy grumbled handing the pack to Rhodes.  
“Oh you’ll definitely live a long time...maybe longer than old Hong.” Meiling said cheerfully.  
"Cut the shit...What are these residents you speak of? Is this the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Roy asked pointing behind him.  
"Oh no this is Remi's summer home, but I think it's supposed to be identical." Meiling said in an assuring tone.   
“I really hope you are telling the truth…” Roy muttered to himself angrily as he walked away holding his face in annoyance.   
Hong kept looking at Rhodes while he sat writing down notes.   
"Rhodes, see if you can get some more answers from her, you got a heart of stone...I...I don't." Roy said walking off into the woods.  
“I’ll see what I can do Sir.” Rhodes said as he looked back at Meiling who didn't break her gaze upon eye contact, Rhodes felt a different vibration as they stared at each other for a while.   
Rhodes smiled awkwardly.   
"I saw you looking at them…" Hong said with a blushing smile.   
Rhodes flicked his eyebrows as a response to her sudden remark.


	6. Knowledge

It was dusk now as Roy mantled through a jagged hole in the outer wall to the garden. He moved quickly and quietly not disturbing the flora around him. There was no sign of anyone in the garden. He came to the side of the mansion looking for an open window. A dim lamp illuminated where his grappling hook would have to go as he unhitched his climbing gear. He threw the hook with a well timed swing. The anchor gripped onto the sill with an affirming chunk as it bit into the wood.  
A lucky shot if he ever saw one. He climbed up the side swiftly and entered the room minding if anyone would be inside. It was a large suite with all sorts of decorations and rich furniture, a fire glowed from a stove in the far corner where a kettle of water was cheerfully steaming away. Roy edged his way over to the door and peeked around the corner listening for footsteps in the hallway. Avoiding detection was now his priority.

The kettle started to whistle, Roy hid behind a velvet loveseat in the center of the room just in time to have someone come through the door. He peeked over the small sofa only to spot one of the fairies that he encountered back in the jungle. Only thing different was that she wore a housemaid's uniform.

Another one of the fairy maids followed through the door.   
"Hurry up I've got the water." She said as the other fairy maid brought down a case of tea and a teapot.   
Roy watched as the two hastily prepared a tray with tea and biscuits.   
"I heard Hong Meiling wandered off this afternoon." One said.  
"Eh she's probably off to scrap with one of those wild Youkai again...you think the mistress could have picked a better vacation spot...one without the heat?" The other grumbled as they exited the room. Roy got up and followed them into the hallway.

The hallway was dim with nothing more than candlelight to guide the way. The red color of the walls was eerie and ominous. The flickering shadows gave good cover to hide Roy's movement as he maneuvered around several more of the oblivious Fairy Maids. Roy came to the door where the two Maids he first saw were waiting aside. One of them knocked on the wooden door.   
"Lady Patchouli, Tea's here." One of them said holding the massive tray.

The Door opened and an even stranger girl came out to greet them, so strange she had bat wings sticking out of the sides of her head.   
"Oh Lady Koakuma, could you take this tea to Lady Patchouli?" one of the fairies asked politely.  
Koakuma grinned, took the tray off the hands of the Fairy Maid, and then went back into the room, leaving the door open. The Fairy Maids took off down the hall. Roy hustled straight through the door and was astonished to find that there was no stairs to guide him down as he tripped a fifteen foot drop into a modest pile of moldy books.

"Oh fuck..." Roy groaned in pain as he got up and looked at his surroundings.   
It was a massive library with bookshelves everywhere as tall as apartment buildings, a room seemingly bigger than the mansion itself.   
"KOAKUMA SHUT THE DOOR!" A voice echoed from the center of the library.

The strange girl flew overhead and shut the door that Roy had just fallen through. As she turned away from the exit which was apparently a hidden bookshelf, she spotted Roy who was still recovering from the fall. She froze in horror. In desperation, she looked back into the center of the library. "Shit." Roy said as he drew the silenced tranquilizer pistol out from his holster. He hit the girl square in the neck before she could get a word out.

She fell down with a squeak as she slipped into sedation.   
"Shhh...sleep tight Batgirl." Roy whispered, catching her and putting her limp body beside an adjacent bookshelf.

Roy made his way to the center of the room, sneaking around the lower bookshelves. He finally made contact with what he thought was Lady Patchouli. A woman in a pink nightgown and long purple straight hair sat at a table silently reading a large leather-bound book.  
Roy cocked the Hushpuppy, the experimental tranquilizer dart slipped into the chamber with a metallic zip.  
"Freeze Poindexter." Roy growled.

"Oh please." The woman said as a large book flew from the right and knocked the pistol out of Roy's hand. The gun clattered onto the carpeted floor but didn't go off.  
"What the fuck?" Roy said as the woman swiveled around in her chair.   
"Are you serious?" the woman said in a low steady tone slamming her book shut.   
Roy reached for his emergency radio, but his hand was grabbed by something invisible.  
"You should have taken the shot without calling me a 'Poindexter' rat." She grumbled as she telepathically threw Roy into a stasis that held his arms and legs.  
"Well I wanted to make a point lady…" Roy thought to himself as he tried to break free.  
She put down her book on the table and walked over to him.   
"You're the first human from the outside I've seen alive past these walls…and a fine specimen of one indeed." She said running her hand across his chest.  
She got up close to Roy's face as if she was going to kiss him. The smell of her moldy odor from the books pierced his nostrils. With quick assessment Roy slammed his head into her glasses which caused her to lose grip on the spell.   
"Not today genius..." Roy said as he recovered.   
"So this is how it is?" Patchouli said as she formed a ball of light in her hand.

Roy jumped for his pistol evading glowing bolts of elemental spells discharged from the raging Patchouli. He grabbed the MK22, took aim, and then squeezed the trigger. The dart hit her in the abdomen with the sound of nothing more than the click of the hammer.   
"Oh typical ... you know that guns don't work here." Patchouli said smugly lacking awareness of the dart in her stomach.

Roy chambered the next round ejecting the smoldering casing upon the floor. Patchouli realized the gun did fire but she didn't hear the shot. She panicked and then paused.   
"Wait…I'm not dead...What sorcery is this?" She said as she looked at the small dart embedded in her stomach but before she could regain her thoughts, Roy slipped beside her with the big leather-bound book in his hands.

"Think faster next time!" Roy said as he decked Patchouli in the forehead with the heavy book.   
Patchouli flew back and dropped like a stone into her seat.   
"Nothing like a good book." Roy said as he threw the book back on the table in a smug manner and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room.

After a brief sweep of the Library he crouched into a dark corner and turned on his emergency radio.


	7. Hells Kitchen

"Rhodes come in, are you there...over." Roy whispered into his Radio.   
“Chinese Laundry, how can I help you." Meiling said answering the radio in a stereotypical voice.   
"Fuck…" Roy whispered as he reached up to switch off the receiver.  
"Oh Rhodes It’s your friend, I’ll put him on."   
There was a pause as Meiling handed Rhodes the talk piece.  
"Yes Captain, I’m reading you loud and clear over." Rhodes answered casually recovering from a chuckle.

"Sergeant what the fuck is Meiling doing with the radio, I thought she was bound up?" Roy growled,   
"She's fine, she agreed to help us after I explained what was going on, you know...Free the Oppressed." Rhodes answered.  
Roy face-palmed.   
"We just made it back to the Mansion, she tells me everyone here is friendly so I would sit tight where you are." Rhodes added.

"I'm already in the mansion Rhodes." Roy whispered,   
"You didn't kill anybody did you?" Rhodes asked,   
"Well I decked some purple haired chick in the face with a book and tranquilized a batgirl, but I think they’re ok." Roy heard Meiling giggle in the background.   
"Let me guess you whacked "Patchy" with a big book didn't you?" Rhodes chuckled   
"How did you know her name?" Roy questioned   
"Hong told me everything, it seems like you're still in the library, am I right?" Rhodes said through the radio.   
"Yeah I don't know how they built this place...it’s huge." Roy said as he looked around.

The door across the room opened up. Rhodes stepped in and looked around as Meiling walked beside him. She stood beside Rhodes making him appear super short with her towering height. Roy stood up and walked to the center table. Hong made her way over to Patchouli as she lay unconscious in her chair. 

"Well she's still alive, but I wish I was the one who whacked her with a book." Hong laughed as she pinched Patchouli's cheek. Roy smirked.

"Anyways you’ll have to find Sakuya the head maid." Hong said in a serious tone as she looked at Roy.   
"The faster the better because I need to get back to watch or "that" will be me." Hong said pointing to Patchouli.   
Hong strode out towards the hall but stopped to look at Roy.   
"We'll talk about your "NVA" tomorrow, the kitchen’s left, down the hall." Hong growled as she lurched into the hallway.

Roy and Rhodes slowly walked down the hall towards the kitchen. All of the Fairy Maids gawked and gossiped at them as they walked side by side in a casual manner.   
"How did you get a woman of that magnitude to not bury you in the ground?" Roy sneered taking a swig from his canteen.

"Well I started off mean but when she kept verifying that she really wasn't involved with any communist party she broke, very easily, she told me that knife against her ear really triggered something deep." Rhodes said calm and collectively.   
"I see, normally I would keep a captive in front of me but why was she grinning like that behind you?" Roy questioned as they made their way to the kitchen.

"I don't know, she kept touching me and laughing at everything I would say though." Rhodes shrugged.   
"That’s a sign that she likes you...what do you have some pheromones or some shit?" Roy chuckled.   
"I don't even know." said Rhodes looking back into the hallway as Hong walked away.

The two entered the kitchen and looked around. It was all lit up with candlelight that dimly glowed in the reflections of the pots and pans. Knives upon knives upon knives hung on a rack at the end of the room, chef knives, cleavers, filet knives and skewers side by side with a shimmering silver edge upon each of them, all glimmering in the eerie candlelight.

Roy walked over to a long knife that was wedged into a butchers block. It had a lapis lazuli handle and a blood groove running the length of the blade. This was not a chef's knife….this was a fancy dagger.

"Something good is cooking." Rhodes said as he led himself to one of the ovens. Roy was busy inspecting the obscure blade.   
"Hey Sergeant, what do you think of this?" Roy said pointing at the Dagger.   
"A bit over the top for a chef's knife, don't you think?" Rhodes chuckled as he reached over to pull the blade out. Rhodes gripped the handle and yanked it out of the block.

A strange feeling crept over Roy, as if someone was watching him. He turned around to look but there was nothing.   
"Rhodes…put it back." Rhodes did not answer.   
"Sergeant?" Roy said as he turned to face Rhodes.   
Rhodes was frozen like a statue, he barely moved or breathed as he stood expressionless focusing on the knife in his hand. Roy looked at his watch; it was frozen.

Roy heard footsteps coming down the hall, It was her; the strange silver haired girl from Saigon and Roy knew it in his gut.   
He pretended to be completely still and slowed his breathing. The footsteps drew closer and closer to the two. A long slender arm brushed against Roy as the woman removed the knife from the Sergeants hand.

Roy could not make out her complexion but he remembered her silver hair. She stood so close that it brushed Roy's face. He could make out the scent of fresh lemons as it bristled against his nose. The same smell of lemons that perfumed his apartment after her appearance. She strode back with the knife in hand and let it go in midair. The knife stood there motionless just like the canteen in Roy's apartment.

She reached up to grab another knife, and as she pulled it down Roy saw her face again. She looked to be in her early twenties and had braids that ran down the side of her neck, evenly tied off with a lovely green ribbon before her shoulder. She turned to face Roy who tried to keep his eyes focused on Rhodes but his gaze continued to try to draw towards hers. Roy began to sweat as her piercing blue eyes drew closer to his. She looked down and reached into Roy's shirt.

She pulled out his dog tags and inspected them.

AUTUMN

ROY

104768010

B POS

NO PREFERENCE

She smiled and then looked back up at Roy who now could not help but stare deeply into her eyes. The smile on her face slowly vanished as her expression changed to pure terror.   
"Do you mind?" Roy said quietly.


	8. Quicksilver

The woman backed away in terror tripping over a placemat on the kitchen floor. She fell over and hit her head on a frying pan, sending it into the air where it stopped. At the same time, a small gold pocket watch fell out of her hand and clattered to the floor. Time resumed.

Rhodes turned around just in time to receive the flat side of an iron skillet to the temple. He flew into the dining room from the force of the blow   
"Fuck Me!" Rhodes bellowed as he collapsed on the floor.   
The woman sat up holding her head in pain. Roy watched her actions closely as she picked up the watch in haste and gripped it tightly in her hand. She glared angrily at Roy as she got to her feet.   
"Now look love…I don't know what you are trying to pull here but I'm not here to hurt you." Roy pleaded to the woman.

The girl clenched the watch in her fist as she picked up the dagger. Roy went for his MK22. He drew and fired but the dart froze in midair about three quarters of the way.   
"Fuck…" Roy said to himself as she leapt to the side of the room and bounded towards Roy from the wall with her blade extended. Roy felt a sharp chill in his spine but proceeded to dodge the attack.

She came forward with a backhanded swing to the throat but Roy gripped her arm before she could retract, he swung his leg around hers and pushed her down to the ground falling on top of her. The knife clattered away into a corner. She broke out from under Roy and pulled herself to her feet using the countertop.

The woman kicked Roy in the torso sending him tumbling backwards to the other side of the kitchen. Roy got up just in time to dodge a knife hurtling toward him. Swiftly, she pulled up part of her skirt to reveal a holstered set of throwing knives.   
"Holy Shit…" Roy muttered to himself as he quickly tore his gaze away from her underwear and assessed his options of escape.

Roy dashed into the dining room where a time frozen Rhodes was still recovering from his short flight. The woman followed him in vicious determination. Roy could hear her frustration as every knife she released ended up embedded in various pieces of furniture.

Roy ran into a large bedroom overlooking the lake outside. He could not stop to admire the view as he shut the door behind him and locked it. He moved a massive dresser in front of the door as he searched around the room for something longer than a knife to combat her.

There was an umbrella stand by the door. Roy drew a frilly pink one out hoping to grab a walking stick but before he could reconsider his actions, the dresser tumbled backwards across the floor littering the room with a variety of women's undergarments.

Roy struck the frilly umbrella across her face, sending her tripping over the dresser. As she clambered back to meet Roy with a knife, he opened the parasol and let her arm go through using it as a snare. He stripped the knife from her hand and put her in a choke hold.

Roy tried to work his way down to the floor with the persistent woman. She began elbowing him in the stomach but Roy still had control on her head making it harder and harder for her to sink punishing blows to his abdomen.

Before she lost her focus she suddenly broke free of his grip and drew the last long knife she had left. Roy simultaneously drew the survival knife from his boot. Their arms and hands locked up with both blades clutched and parried at the chest, face-to-face, eye-to-eye.   
When he tried to move she would resist, when he tried to break the vise she wouldn't let him budge an inch. She wanted to kill him and Roy could feel it throughout her body. He felt a strange emotional pain as he looked into her eyes, she was no stranger to combat but she was beginning to soften just the same.

She was one of the most beautiful things Roy had ever seen and the grip he held his knife with was starting to soften at the thought of driving it into her heart. Roy broke his gaze and drew his attention towards the hand that prevented her knife from moving but as he looked at his left hand, he noticed that his watch began to tick again. Time was once again in normal flow, and with that in mind, help had arrived.

"Don't move…" Rhodes stood in the doorway with the M60 at his hip. The woman released her grip on Roy and let the blade clatter to the floor. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, admitting her defeat. "Hands where I can see them..." Rhodes growled as he moved into the room. "Captain you should give her a pat down." Rhodes said as he shouldered the big machine gun.

Roy proceeded to pull out the remaining blades from her thigh holster, he had to check beneath her dress thoroughly to know she wasn’t hiding anything else.   
"Sorry" Roy whispered to her as she gasped from Roy’s hand brushing her inner thigh. She glared at him intensely.   
"I said I'm sorry...Jeez." Roy insisted as she looked away. He began checking her vest and that's where he found her golden pocket watch, a priceless antique, possessing abilities that were beyond anything known. Roy felt a strange feeling creep over him as he wrapped it in a pair of panties that he pulled off the floor and stuffed it into his butt pack for safekeeping.

"Please...don't do anything stupid." Roy said as he grabbed her arm tightly and forced her out the door where Hong, Patchouli and a still knocked out Koakuma were waiting for them.   
"Oh shit." Roy said to himself as he noticed Patchouli holding a bag of ice to her forehead. Hong looked at him with a puzzled grin as she held a drooling Koakuma in her arms. The silver haired woman shook her head.

"Sakuya, I was looking for you….well I wanted to tell you we had guests." Hong Said with a smile as she noticed Rhodes blushing in the doorway.   
Sakuya glared at Hong.   
"Well I guess you found them yourself…." Hong added while giving a nudge to Patchouli.

"You are the worst gatekeeper ever." Sakuya growled clenching her fist.   
"And you are the worst hostess ever…serving up a storm of knives instead of tea for our guests." Hong shot back.   
"Here we go again." Patchouli grumbled, rolling her eyes.   
"Can you let go for a second...sir?" Sakuya said turning to a confused Roy.

Roy looked around at everyone.   
"No tricks." Roy said softly as he released his grip and chambered another tranquilizer round. Sakuya shook the pain from her hand as she walked up to Hong and got up in her face.   
"Do I have to explain your job again?" Sakuya growled.

"I'm supposed to stand guard and when someone starts coming, I send the word and you come out and 'Duba-Duba-Duba'…Yeah I Know." Hong said.   
"You fell asleep again didn't you?" Sakuya said through clenched teeth.   
"But they snuck up on me and that one almost motorb…" Sakuya jabbed a slender finger into her breast.   
"I know…they are a special kind of…Weird." Sakuya said gesturing to the direction of the soldiers. Sakuya turned to face them along with the other girls.

"Who…are you...and how the hell did you find us?" Sakuya demanded as everyone angrily glared at the soldiers. "I think I just shit myself." Rhodes whispered to Roy.


	9. Pressure

Roy turned to Rhodes   
"We've been compromised, I don't like the look of this at all." Roy whispered nervously.   
Rhodes brought up his M60 and put his finger on the trigger. Rhodes shivered, as he looked Hong Meiling in the eye. The girls took a step back.   
"You sure Captain?" Rhodes whispered.  
Sakuya’s eyes darted between the M60 and Roy.  
There was a long silence between the two groups, nobody moved, nobody blinked and nobody breathed. Rhodes now held the fate of everyone in his hands, even Roy who was standing directly beside the muzzle of Rhodes' machine gun.

"Sakuya...where’s my tea?" A shrill voice echoed from down the hallway. Everyone turned around to face the direction of the voice. Rhodes took his finger off the trigger and put down the M60.   
"This is weird…Roy I don't think we should follow that order…these girls mean something...they're not normal." Rhodes said as he put down the heavy Machine gun.

"Yeah I'm getting the same vibe…this might be way over our heads as far as the war is concerned…all this magic and shit…I didn't exactly sign up for this...Still we should investigate." Roy said quietly.

Sakuya slid past Patchouli and headed down the hallway. Patchouli looked back towards Roy.   
"I think you owe me something." Patchouli sneered.   
Roy shrugged and walked forward.   
"I am sorry…I hit you in the face with a big ass book…I'm sorry…I'm just doing my job." Roy put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes with a sincere smile.   
"Fine…I guess I shouldn't have held you against your will...you seem smarter than you look." Patchouli smirked. She pushed away his arms and headed down the hall.

Hong smiled   
"She'll be fine but I'm not so sure about Koakuma." Hong said gesturing Roy to come and inspect the girl in her arms.   
"She got hit with a tranquilizer round; she might come out of it later tonight-." Koakuma woke up gasping for air, Roy jumped back, and Hong nearly dropped the poor girl head first onto the floor.   
"I guess I spoke too soon." Roy said rubbing his forehead.  
Koakuma looked around for a moment and then finally saw Roy standing before her. She squirmed out of Hong’s arms and clumsily took flight into the air, stopping at the edge of the hall to peek around the corner at Roy who simply smiled in embarrassment.

"I guess I owe you an apology as well Meiling." Roy said softly extending his hand.  
Hong socked Roy across the face with a tremendous swing. Roy fell to the ground clutching his forehead in tremendous pain.   
"FUCKING-" Roy screamed in pain as Rhodes took a step back.

Roy looked up to find an open hand awaiting his acceptance. Hong smiled as she pulled the wobbling Roy to his feet. She then wrapped her long arms around him and pulled him in for a hug between her comfortable bosoms.   
"Sorry I had to." She said giving Roy an affectionate pat on the back.   
"Yeah…ok… glad to see you're very forgiving Meiling." Roy said wearily.

As the three of them walked together down the long hallway, Roy kept having dark thoughts come over him. He began to worry that he got himself stuck in a situation he had no control over. It was mostly about Sakuya, and her ability to freeze time. How it affected everyone else except Roy.

Roy felt the gold watch in his butt pack. He would never let it fall back into Sakuya's hand unless he could learn to trust her.   
"Are you alright Captain?" Hong asked noticing Roy's thousand-yard stare as he collected his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, I'm just wondering if I'm dreaming." Roy said wearily.   
"Don't worry you're not dreaming, you're probably just tired, nothing a cup of tea wouldn't fix." Hong said quietly   
"I'm here too man…don't get all crazy on me." Rhodes said with a nervous laugh.

Roy, Hong and Rhodes came back to the kitchen where Sakuya was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. She tried not to stare at Roy as he passed through and took a seat at the large dining table. Hong sat across from Rhodes on the far end of the table; the two were busy having a little staring contest. Sakuya came in from the kitchen with a rattling tray of tea.

She stopped at the door and looked at Roy who sat alone. She set the tray on the table and froze in place considering her option ether to confront Roy or to head back to the kitchen. She just stood there staring at Roy deep in thought.   
"Are you all right?" Sakuya asked Roy who was staring off into the void.  
"I'm fine, I just…" Roy shuddered. Sakuya sat across from Roy. She poured a cup of jasmine tea and handed it to him gracefully.   
"Here…I didn't have time to poison it if you're wondering." She said trying to smile. Roy laughed and took a sip.   
"I'd probably drink it anyway, it smells...surprisingly amazing…" Roy said taking another sip. Sakuya looked down to hide her laugh.

Roy put the cup down and pulled out his notebook placing it open on the table.   
"So what's your name again?" Roy said writing down some notes. Sakuya looked at Hong who led Rhodes around showing him all sorts of things around the room. "Sakuya Izayoi." She said plainly.   
"What is that Japanese?" Roy chuckled. Sakuya bit her lip.   
"You don't look Japanese, who gave you that name?" he asked while he wrote. "Remilia did." Sakuya mumbled.   
"Ok who the fuck is Remilia, your mother?" Roy asked sternly.   
"She's the mistress who owns the house." Sakuya Said softly.  
"Weird…so how would you spell your name?" Roy said sliding her the pen and pad from the other side. Sakuya hesitated to pick up the pen.  
"In the best English you can muster please because I'm stumped if that's your real name." He added as he got ready to observe her handwriting.   
Sakuya took the pen and started writing quietly in the notepad. "I don't have any other name." Sakuya said in shame.

Roy pulled back the notepad. "SAKUYA IZAYOI" was neatly written down upon it. Roy tilted his head as he studied the name closely. Sakuya poured herself a cup of tea and began to sip it looking over the brim of the teacup at Roy who was unaware of her observant eye.   
"What's your name?" she asked curiously.   
Roy looked up to see her eyes fixated with a different energy than before.   
"Roy…Roy Autumn..." Roy said calmly as he put away his notebook without taking his eyes off hers.

"You're the first...real...person I've talked to in many years Roy..." She said softly looking down at the table.   
"How many years are we talking here?" Roy said taking a sip from his cup.   
"Hundreds" Sakuya said monotonously.   
Roy sputtered, spilling hot tea all over himself.   
"Oh I got it..." Sakuya said as she rushed to his side wiping his uniform down with a large napkin.   
"Excuse me." Roy looked up sternly at her. Sakuya froze in place.

Roy looked down to try to see if she was stealing back the watch but her hand was nowhere near where he kept it. Her hand rested in his groin, cupping his undercarriage with the napkin. Sakuya quickly took her hand away and high tailed it into the kitchen, oozing in embarrassment as she bit her knuckle.

Roy sat in a daze as he looked back and forth between his crotch and the door.   
"Jesus...a hundred years then." Roy said to himself as he poured another cup of tea as other thoughts raced around his head.   
Sakuya's eyes did not seem so threatening to him anymore, now they seemed to pull him in.

Before Roy could drift off into his jasmine tea fueled fuck fantasy, Koakuma hovered above him shivering in absolute terror. Roy looked up at her and smiled.   
"Tea Batgirl?" Roy asked waving a cup in his hand. Koakuma did not answer. She edged closer until she was standing by his side on the floor. In a fit of nervousness she pushed the cup into Roy's lap.   
"What the Fuck?" Roy said in alarm.

Koakuma took off through the hall, Roy did not bother to chase her down. She was too fast. Sakuya came back into the room and gasped as she saw Roy thoroughly soaked while he proceeded to take off his STABO rig.

"Um…Everyone is gathering in the parlor if you want to join me?" Sakuya said holding her hands at her front in a professional manner. Roy looked up as he took his headband off.   
"Alright…give me a second." Roy said in a raspy tone.

Roy followed Sakuya close behind catching the faint whiff of lemon that came off her as she walked. She barked orders at a few of the fairy maids who floated around in idle as the two walked through the halls. Finally, they came to a large double door, light beamed from a crack beneath it.   
"Just be on your best behavior." Sakuya whispered into Roy's ear as she opened up the door to a massive room.


	10. Simpathy for the Devil

Roy walked into the large room. Inside boasted decorations, chairs, carpets, drapes and candles all a dark rouge. Patchouli sat on a sofa reading a small novel, Koakuma sat aside her fidgeting with a small cookie. Hong and Rhodes were standing by an old stereo on the other side of the parlor, Rhodes was fingering through a stack of Vinyl LPs while Hong dreamily listened to him ramble about music.

"This one came out...last June?" Rhodes said pulling out a copy of Beggars Banquet by the Rolling Stones.   
"I heard they blasted this going up a river in Laos." He said with a smirk across his face.   
He put side A on the turntable and lowered the needle down on the edge. The old Stereo came to life playing the familiar song that he knew.

"Rhodes?" Roy said as Rhodes turned around to face him. Rhodes took the needle off and stopped the record.   
"Sorry Sir, I got carried away." Rhodes said as he hastily switched off the Stereo.   
"Carried away by what…the music or Meiling? Roy chuckled as he turned the stereo back on. Meiling rolled her eyes and smiled.   
"Well technically you carried me." Hong said as Roy sat down.   
"True." Roy smiled.

Koakuma flew over to Roy and nervously smiled as she gave Roy a plain cookie.   
"I guess that's your peace offering." Roy mumbled as he took it from her. Patchouli shook her head.   
"Don't mind her, she can be wise." Patchouli said to Roy as Koakuma took off to another part of the lounge.   
"Go figure…but I think I deserved that after what I did to her." Roy said taking a bite out of the sugary confection.   
"There's a lot more where that came from." Patchouli muttered.

The room got quiet. Roy munched on his cookie brainlessly as Sakuya came into the room accompanied by a much younger looking woman, appearing to be in her late teens. She was pale and skinny, and had wispy lavender hair that waved across the top of her pronounced shoulders. Her brown eyes fell on none other than the clueless, cookie munching Roy.

Roy felt a deep chill in his spine as his pupils met. She grinned and lowered her head looking at Roy under her brow in a seductive manner. She walked over to Roy and without skipping a beat sat right across from him next to Patchouli. She wore a pink frilly dress with red accents as well as a stylish mop cap perched upon the top of her head.

Roy swallowed as she deeply gazed into his soul. A strange, alluring look that drew him in to a feeling he never felt before. With her appearance, and the look in her eyes.. he couldn’t help but have lustful visions of her lying naked across a linen sheet, ready to accept him with open arms and more intriguingly, open legs.   
Patchouli rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.  
Koakuma twiddled her thumbs.  
Hong and Rhodes were now sitting closer than they were before and Sakuya stood by biting her lip.

"So you're the one who is trespassing on my summer home?" The girl said in a cheery voice. Roy snapped out of his trance.   
"Oh…well yeah well that's what we do." Roy said laughing. Rhodes raised an eyebrow. Roy looked around the room aimlessly as if he was drunk.   
"Sounds like you did a good job." The girl giggled turning to glare at Hong. Hong looked away and puckered her lips.

"Mistress, would you introduce yourself to the men already?" Sakuya said losing a bit of her patience.   
"Oh goodness me I'm terribly sorry, my name is Remilia, Remilia Scarlet." Remilia said extending her hand.   
Roy took her tiny hand casually and brought it up to his lips. Rhodes raised an eyebrow to the display of cordiality.  
After Rhodes introduced himself he stood up nervously and pardoned himself from the room. Hong followed him into the hall.

While Roy and Remilia chatted away, Rhodes stood against the wall as he thought about Roy's strange behavior.   
"He's acting weird Meiling, I saw him back at base very little but I'm pretty sure he's not the overly goofy gentleman type." Rhodes whispered to Hong as she approached him.

"Hmm...I've never seen Remilia act that way either to anyone back home...It could also be that we don't see a lot of men either." Hong said with a shrug. Rhodes paced as his thoughts overtook him.   
"Are you alright Evan?" Hong said as she held Rhodes's shoulders. Rhodes looked up into her eyes. They shimmered softly in the candle light. Her lips parted as she showed her concern.

Rhodes felt his heart leap as he looked up from under the brim of his helmet and into her face.   
"I'm worried about him." Rhodes said wearily.   
"He's your friend?" Hong asked.   
"He's my superior but I guess you could call him my friend." Rhodes said.   
"You don't have to trust me…but I will make sure nothing happens to you two." Hong said squeezing his arms. Rhodes felt his heart warm up.

Roy and Remilia got up from the couch and walked out into the hallway. Rhodes walked up to Roy.   
"Are you all right Sir, you don't seem to be yourself?" Rhodes asked. Roy stopped and turned to Remilia.   
"Excuse me." He said coming out of his trance.   
"What do you mean Sergeant?" Roy asked. Rhodes motioned Roy to come out of hearing range down the hall.   
"Why what's going on?" Roy asked worryingly.

"I don't trust her Captain she just doesn't seem…real." Rhodes whispered. Roy thought for a moment.  
"Well I'll play along then, figure I could get something "else" out of this..." Roy said giving Rhodes a nudge.   
"Are you nuts...she's like half your age." Rhodes whispered angrily.   
"So are a lot of girls in Vietnam...I'll be fine Rhodes don't worry, if anything goes wrong I can count on you." Roy said confidently as he swaggered back towards Remilia.

"God damn it...Fucker" Rhodes muttered angrily. He felt a hand come behind him. It was Sakuya.   
"What's your name again?" she asked Rhodes gracefully. Rhodes turned to face her.   
"It's Evan…call me Rhodes." Rhodes said as he walked away.

Rhodes followed the group to the outside of the mansion. The moonlight shined brightly in the night sky, lighting the garden around them. Water dribbled in a nearby fountain where Hong sat on the edge running her fingers through the water. Rhodes yawned and strode over to sit next to her.

"Is there any room for us here, the way things are looking I think we're going to wind up staying the night...I could of sworn one moment we were on a mission and now...well" Rhodes said as he yawned some more.   
Hong looked up at him with a smug grin on her face.   
"I'll get Sakuya to make you two rooms, unless…you would be interested in sharing." Hong said giggling.   
"What do you mean me and Roy…?" Rhodes stopped when he felt Hong scoot her hand over to touch his on the stone fountain.  
“There's something about you that...I want.” Meiling whispered as she drew closer.  
There was a long pause. Rhodes could not look down. He sat there petrified, imagining the kiss that would suddenly follow.  
"That was fast..." Rhodes thought to himself.   
Hong took her hand away swiftly as she felt how nervous Rhodes was getting.   
"I'm sorry." Hong said clearing her throat and looking away. Rhodes reached over and took her hand back without a beat. He held it softly weaving her hand between his. Rhodes noticed that her hand was rougher than he had imagined.

"Uh…Hong..." Rhodes shuddered as he looked over to see Hong with a surprised look upon her face.   
"Do…you want to go back up to listen to more records?" Rhodes asked with a nervous smile.   
"OH YES!" Hong gasped. She took his hand and pulled him off his seat back towards the mansion.   
"Do you dance Rhodes?" Hong said playfully as she stopped to open the door. Rhodes just shrugged.   
"Meh" Rhodes said with an awkward smile.

Meanwhile Roy and Remilia shuffled side by side in the garden.   
"So you came all the way from America to fight another man's war?" Remilia said as she held her hands behind her back.   
"Well…that's what all the beatniks say to me every time I'm in the states…they don't understand I'm doing them a favor." He chuckled in a sinister manner.   
"There's no war here as far as I'm aware." Remilia said with a sigh.

"Oh there might be…they could be watching us as we speak right now." Roy whispered into her ear. Remilia reached out and held her arm around Roy's waist as she looked around.   
"So tell me about America…do you got a girl back home mister American?" Remilia asked brushing her hand against his chest.

"I lost her in 65, she didn't value me the way I thought she did, and she ended up falling in love with a lost cause." Roy said clutching Remilia's hand softly.   
"I remember losing the ones I loved long ago… but it seems so faint the more I think about it." Remilia said somberly as they looked up into the moon.

"It must be hard to live here alone." Roy said as he held Remilia at the small of her back. Remilia leaned into his Shoulder.   
"Don't you get lonely Mister Autumn?" Remilia questioned.   
"Kind of..." Roy said.  
“You don't have to wait.” Remilia whispered. A sudden fit of sobriety shook him as he took Remilia by the shoulders remembering what Rhodes said to him.   
"Wait, how old are you?" Roy asked observing her youth.   
"Old enough to do this..." Remilia whispered softly.

Remilia wrapped her arms around Roy and kissed him passionately on his lips.

Sakuya watched the two from her bedroom window, something inside of her cracked like a glacier melting in the sun as she watched Remilia kiss him. Her fist clenched into a tight ball by her side. She turned to observe Hong Meiling and Sergeant Rhodes swing dancing in the parlor window. That only made her feelings jump. She reached into her vest pocket only to find that Roy still possessed her watch.

Sakuya headed back downstairs to the kitchen where she would start preparing dinner.


	11. Red Herring

Everyone was beginning to favor each other's company by the seventh chime of the clock. Soon it would be time for all of them to sit together for somewhat of a rushed dinner.   
Roy was between worlds, completely dazed and dazzled by the sights that unfolded before him. Remilia had shown a side of her that Rhodes and Sakuya were beginning to worry about in their own ways.

Patchouli was standing at the end of the table silently browsing through a collection of ancient and rare Champagnes. Koakuma brought in another crate filled with an assortment of elegant booze.   
"Are you mad?" Patchouli groaned as she took away a bottle of one hundred year old scotch from Koakuma.

Roy walked in and took a seat at the side of the table, Remilia walked in with a confident strut as she took the seat at the head. The plates, glasses and fine silverware were organized around the table by the buzzing commotion of the Fairy Maids overhead.   
"This one goes here!"   
"No it doesn't!"   
"Fuck you, yes it does."   
"Ok you fat bumblebee, you should know the salad forks go on the right!" The banter went on.

Hong Meiling and Rhodes came down from the parlor dripping with sweat and out of breath. Rhodes had a particular look in his eye as if he had seen a ghost, his helmet perched on his head a little lopsided. Hong sat right next to Rhodes and smiled openly as she adjusted her bra. Patchouli and Koakuma brought over their selection of Champagne as they sat down with a sophisticated grin.

"Would you be interested in sharing a French Champagne from 1926?" Patchouli asked as she popped the cork off.   
"Ah…possibly it's once in a lifetime I guess." Roy said handing his glass over to patchouli.

She took the slender glass and poured a generous portion out from the dusty old bottle. She handed it back to Roy with a gentle grin. One by one, all of the glasses were filled except for Remilia's, which was the only one of a different volume. Sakuya came back from the kitchen with a special bottle of what appeared to be red wine.

Rhodes watched as the red wine poured into the glass set before Remilia. As it poured, it resembled more of syrup more than an actual wine. Rhodes could not make out all of the details in the dim light but Remilia was acting more and more suspicious as the night went on. Rhodes did not take his eyes off her.

Sakuya came out again this time followed by a train of Fairy Maids struggling to hold up the large platters of food. It was Fish… or more precisely a local fish with a buttery flaky garnish of crumbs and spices that intensified the simple flavor. It smelled spectacular along with the various vegetables and potatoes that steamed alongside the main course.

The room grew quieter as glasses and plates clattered against the silverware while everyone silently ate.   
"You get this from the lake outside?" Rhodes asked as he savored how fresh the fish was.   
"Yeah there's a spot I go to drop the line out but these are from my recent trip outside." Sakuya said as she prepared two plates and walked off into the opposite door.

"So how's everything?" Remilia asked everyone at the table. Roy looked up as he wiped his face with a napkin.   
"Remarkable…" Roy said. Patchouli chugged the remainder of the Champagne.   
"Well I'm glad you find it enjoyable." Patchouli said drunkenly.  
Koakuma smiled and looked around the room with wide eyes. Hong belched aloud.   
"Excuse me." She said quietly as the room turned to face her.

Rhodes did not remove his helmet all throughout the feast. He looked at the glass that Remilia drank from and noticed it laced to the bottom with a red hue.   
"Red wine and Fish?" he thought to himself.   
"There's no way a rich lady like that would mix those two together."

Rhodes held his tongue as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, looking for traces of the bottle that Sakuya poured into Remilia's glass. There was no trace of it but before he could investigate further, Sakuya came back into the kitchen with the leftover dishes.

"Oh Rhodes…you scared me, can I help you with something? Sakuya said nearly dropping the dishes.   
Rhodes stood and stared for a moment and then decided to take some of the dishes off the tray that Sakuya was holding.   
"Oh thank you, you didn't have to-. "   
"What's up with Remilia?" Rhodes interrupted.   
Sakuya backed away as she placed the tray of dishes on the countertop.   
"W- What do you mean?" Sakuya asked concealing a filet knife.

"Well…she had red wine with fish, now if I know something somewhere, one of the guys, I used to know, in the Army, was a chef, and he told me, you're never supposed to have, a red wine, with fish, Its nasty." Rhodes thought to himself with the voice of a slick private eye.   
However, all that came out was a simple "Meh" as he shrugged his shoulders and continued rinsing the dishes off in the sink.  
Hong came into the kitchen and spotted the knife clenched behind Sakuya's back. She rushed up to Sakuya and grabbed the knife away.   
"Hey what are you doing?" Sakuya asked in alarm. Hong froze with the knife in her hand. Rhodes looked up from the dishes and was about to turn his head. Sakuya panicked but Hong acted quickly.

Rhodes turned around to Hong who was now picking her teeth with the long filet knife. Rhodes did not bat an eye.   
"What are you doing Hong?" Rhodes asked raising an eyebrow. Hong just smiled, Sakuya turned around slowly.   
"She's a showoff…" Sakuya said sarcastically.

Rhodes wiped his hands off with a nearby rag and left the kitchen. Hong grabbed Sakuya's neck and lifted her into the ceiling.   
"If you touch one hair on him I will rip your arms off and make you cook them and then eat them and you will like them because they taste good!" Hong growled with ferocity.

“They’ve only been here for five hours and you've got a hankering for Rhodes...are you crazy?” Sakuya gargled as she hung helplessly from Meiling's iron grip.  
Her feet fluttered around like a duck fanning its tail but before Hong could make more of her demands, Remilia walked in alone.   
"I see you've made a friend Meiling…" Remilia said as Hong let go of a gasping Sakuya.   
"No worries they are our guests after all and It's alright to show a little...ruthless affection." She added with a giggle.   
"You however need to be on your best behavior." Remilia said as she signaled Sakuya to get up from the floor.   
Hong noticed something different about Sakuya. A wicked smile stretched across her face and her eyes flared with an ominous red glow.   
"Yes ma'am." Sakuya said softly.


	12. Love Bites

A Fairy Maid led Roy to a small suite in the far corner of the mansion, as he walked further into the dark room, the maids lit up oil lamps that hung evenly along the walls. The room had a very calming appeal as Roy looked around in awe.

There was a classical vibration to it, the furniture inside was an off white, while the walls had a gentle shade of a smooth slate blue. One of the Fairy maids opened the curtains, a beam of moonlight casted over the large bed.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" one of the Fairy Maids asked Roy in a cheery manner as she extinguished her match with a flick of her wrist.   
"No thank you...uhh I will let you know." Roy said as he walked into a bathroom on the side. Inside was a white room that flowed around a large cast iron bathtub.

"Oh man…" Roy thought to himself as he took off his jacket.   
Roy set up his shaving kit in a casual manner on the side of the sink. Hot water came out of the spigot when he turned the handle.   
"Damn…fucking witchcraft." Roy said to himself as he ran his hand under the steamy flow.  
Noises went on around in the walls as Roy brushed his teeth with a standard issue toothbrush. He looked around his bedroom nervously, nothing was missing but he had the feeling something was up. Roy knew that in every place he had been in before, things lived in the walls, and some things were best left alone.

Roy looked in the mirror rubbing at the bruise across his temple that Hong gave him earlier. It still hurt to the touch. He removed his razor and began to touch up his stubble. Even though facial hair was considered an eyesore by the military, Roy preferred to keep his beard trim even if it meant the ridicule and irritation of senior officers and the constant trash talk from fellow Marines.

As he shaved, he felt something creep up behind him but he could not see anything in the small mirror. After rinsing, he turned around and was startled to find Remilia with a seductive grin on her face.   
"JESUS CHRIST!" Roy bellowed in terror. Remilia snorted as she laughed at Roy. She leaned into him and gave him an affectionate hug.

"Don't scare me like that." Roy said wearily   
"Gotcha." Remilia giggled as she squeezed his body.   
Remilia let go of Roy and walked into the center of the bedroom, walking toe to toe in a straight line.   
"What are you doing here?" Roy asked as he wiped his face with a warm cloth.

Remilia did not answer as she extended her hand with a downward wave, the lamps around the room dimmed until the moonlight was all that lighted the room. Roy walked forward into the darkness, feeling Remilia gently grasp his hands.

She eased up and kissed him on the mouth again. He felt a stir of energy in his lower body as she kissed him more deeply than before. She used her tongue in such a way that Roy was drawn beyond a point of no return.

Remilia lifted Roy's shirt off his shoulders and pushed him back gently onto the soft, velvety mattress. She slowly crawled on top and straddled his body as she began to breathe more heavily. Roy cast a curious eye upon her figure as she took off her dress to reveal her slender body in the moonlight.

She reached down and began stroking him through his pants. Roy could hear her breath sharpen in surprise as she felt him getting harder.   
"Oh wow..." Remilia gasped. The belt came loose with a metallic rattle as Remilia pulled away Roy's pants and dropped them to the floor. She lowered her head down into the shadows as she pulled away what remained.

Roy felt something warm and wet on the tip of his dick. Remilia parted some of her hair back over her ear as she began to suck with a leisurely pace. Roy could feel her tongue lap around as she got faster and faster. His legs began to twitch as the noises Remilia made while she pleasured him got more frequent. Roy felt her nibble playfully at the base. Her teeth felt sharp.   
"Ah...fuck!" Roy groaned as Remilia backed off.   
Slowly, she crawled back up to kiss him again, her tongue followed shortly after.  
Roy could feel his dick press up against Remilia's frilly panties as she kissed him more passionately. After awhile she leaned back upright and slowly took off her bra.   
Her round breasts moved up and down with her steady breathing. She parted her panties to the side and began rocking back and forth. Roy could feel the moist embrace of her vulva straddle on top of him and the tension to continue was too great. She lowered herself onto Roy with a slow steady descent. A breath escaped his lips as he felt himself ascend into her vagina.

Remilia bit her lip to suppress her soft moan as it pulsed against her inner wall. She began to move her hips with a repetitive motion as she slid up and down his body with a gentle pace. Roy could feel her breasts press up to his chest as she moved parallel to him. She seemed to float weightlessly. Her breathing intensified as she started moving faster and faster.

Roy began to feel her vagina tighten as well as her grip on his shoulders.   
"I'm going to come…" Remilia whispered softly into his ear.   
She started to tense up and it wasn't long till she let out a squeal of pleasure.   
"OH…GIVE IT TO ME ROY!" Remilia shuddered with ecstasy as she went as fast as she was capable.   
Her arms tightened as Roy lurched forward letting out a sharp breath. He felt his seed pour out swiftly against her womb. She shuddered with each twitch, feeling his warmth penetrate deep inside of her.   
"Oh my god…" Roy gasped as Remilia fell at his side.  
Roy felt her nuzzle against his neck as he recovered from the experience.   
“Ah...wow I can’t…” Remilia said gasping for breath.  
Nevertheless, before Roy could think about cleaning up and going to sleep, he felt a sharp jab. Remilia pinned his arms to his side as she went down and bit Roy square in the neck.  
"WHAT THE FUCK... GEEAAAHHH!?" Roy screamed in pain as Remilia began to suck violently.


	13. Uncommon Valor

Roy began to feel woozy as Remilia held him down sucking away blood from his neck. He felt helpless as he remained pinned. He looked around the room for anything that he could use to fight her. The M1911 on his side was cocked and ready but Remilia pinned his hand down with a tremendous strength. She crushed Roy's wrists in her hands as she moaned with pleasure. Finally, her jaw opened with a gasp, she stood up showing her thin face in the moonlight.

Her Sharp teeth gleamed as she grinned, two glowing red eyes that only nightmares could hope to replicate appeared from the darkness of her eye sockets. They were fully dilated like some kind of feral cat that had caught a helpless prey. Roy's blood dribbled down her chin and breasts as two bat wings protruded from her back.   
"Gotcha…" She whispered with a giggle.   
Roy was too weak to scream.  
Rhodes smashed through the bedroom door armed with a combat knife, and his flashlight. He was wearing nothing more than a white tee shirt and undershorts as he dove on top of Remilia's back and grabbed on to her wings. Rhodes tossed around like a bull rider as Remilia violently tried to shake him off. he dug the knife into her neck trying to get her to submit. However, she only let it sink in deeper as Rhodes lost his concentration and flew upside-down into the wall behind him.

Rhodes ripped a bloody gash in her neck with the serrations. Remilia started to cough in pain as blood continued to pool down her body. However the gash started to heal quickly as if it hemmed like a piece of cloth. Rhodes charged into Remilia with the blade drawn to her body but he was countered by a blast of red light that flung him helplessly into a corner where Remilia slowly eased in for the final kill.

A shot rang out in the room as Roy unloaded his 1911 into Remilia's body. She collapsed on the floor lifelessly as eight holes center-mass poured blood on to the wooden floor. Roy could barely lift the heavy steel pistol in his hand as he began to lose consciousness. He could hear Rhodes rasping and groaning as he slowly crawled out of the bedroom.   
"Rho..." Roy couldn't speak.

Roy sat there on the bed, useless, naked and bleeding slowly from the open bite. Some time passed and Roy had an eerie chill go up his spine. A pair of red eyes came walking in slowly from the open door. They passed over Remilia and went directly to Roy. Before he completely blacked out, they came into the moonlight.

It was Sakuya, holding her pocket watch…once again.

"Oh shit he's alive…?" A voice echoed into Roy's conscious from afar.   
"See Charlie I told they would send some bad-ass motherfucker down here…" The voice said again as Roy woke up in the dim light.

Roy was hanging from the ceiling from a stretch of rope tied up to a large beam with a medical saline reservoir running into his leg. He looked above to the ground and saw that he was dripping blood from his wrist into a collection bucket below.

"Oh fuck me." Roy grunted wearily as he looked around the room.   
He was in a dark basement that was barely lit from an array of oil lamps that hung above wine racks and various barrels of dry goods. Roy was clad in nothing more than his underwear.

"Who's talking…please answer?" Roy said as he rubbed his face noticing that his watch remained firmly attached to his wrist.   
"It's just me and Charlie here." The jiving voice of an American soldier said again.   
"Fuck you bony GI." Another voice grumbled in the dark.   
"How long have I been here?" Roy asked.   
"A couple hours." The voice said.

Roy had no memory of what had happened the night before in his bedroom. He only remembered going to sleep.   
"Why am I bleeding?" Roy asked innocently.   
"Because that crazy Maid lady with the big smile on her face came down and strung you up like a Motherfucker, that's what I saw and I don't even know how I saw it, Right Charlie?"

Roy pulled himself upright with little effort, he all of a sudden felt a burst of energy that he had never experienced before as he untied the rope with ease and fell to the floor landing headfirst in the bucket below him.

"Damn son…" The voice said again.   
"What did they feed you at Fort Bragg…you godly motherfucker…I wish I had some of that shit." Roy removed the saline reservoir from his leg and walked toward the voice in the basement.   
"Fort Bragg...I ate...fuck, I don't remember what I ate there...hey...what's your name?" Roy asked the figure sitting in the dark cell.   
A skeleton’s hand pushed up off the ground as the figure walked into the light, Roy could make out the leggings of a US ARMY flight suit that flapped loosely around a bony structure underneath. A pilots helmet came into the light, spelled in red fiery letters were the words "DEATH TO ALL" written on the front.

A white face of a Skeleton looked up from the opening of the helmet.   
"Lieutenant Sonu Williams, 7th Air Cavalry" the skeleton saluted.   
"Captain Roy Autumn, 1st group, United States Special Forces, I believe was sent to rescue you." Roy Said with a half-assed salute.   
"Oh fuck me…why did you have to be a higher rank, well never-mind...so...have you seen that purple haired chick?" Sonu said rubbing his face with his bony hand.

A rustling noise came from down the on the opposite end of the basement. It was coming from behind a large iron door that led to further areas under the Mansion. Roy walked over to the door and grabbed the colossal handle.   
"I'm telling you now man don't open that door… she may look cute but seriously…if you ever wondered why I look like this…then go ahead and open that fucking door." Sonu said nervously.

Roy looked around the room for something to defend himself. There were tools scattered around the cellar hanging from the racks, but something else had caught his attention. His uniform rested neatly on a barrel next to where Roy hung. Roy put it on drawing an improvised knife from his boot.   
"You know the hammer might do it...Jesus you're not going to try and kill her with that thing are you?" Sonu said sitting back down in his cell.


	14. There is No Easy Mode

Roy entered the long hallway behind the large iron door. The voice of a small girl humming a familiar tune echoed through the darkness. Roy walked carefully, minding where he put his feet on the stone floor of the hallway. Every decision he made up to this point was now going to pay off. He opened the door slowly to a large well-lit room, inside were various toys and stuffed animals as well as several tea sets scattered about.

A little girl no more than the age of eight sat at a table with her back turned to the door. She had long strands of blonde hair with a lopsided ponytail and wore a little red and white dress with a frilly petticoat. She also wore a similar bonnet to Remilia but everything seemed just a little more graceful.

On her back protruded what looked like wings made of enlarged Christmas lights. She sat there at the table silently humming, dressing and undressing a GI Joe action figure that just happened to wear mock Army Fatigues. Roy walked into the room carefully, the door suddenly shut behind him.

The little girl turned around to face Roy. She looked surprised as she left her seat and walked over towards him with the GI Joe doll loosely in her hand. She smiled cheerfully as she held the doll up to Roy.

Roy stood his ground ready for anything that was about to strike, but stopped as he saw that the little girl pointed out the resemblance it had to what Roy was wearing. It even looked like him with the scruffy beard of life-like hair that surrounded the doll's face. The little girl reached forward and hugged Roy around his leg. She laughed. Roy felt his heart sink as a wave of emotion came over him.

He reached down and patted the girl upon the head. She giggled with joy.  
"You have legs like hams…" The little girl said as she continued to hug Roy's thigh. Roy laughed nervously.   
"Yeah…don't eat them ok...my friend out there says your trouble." He said giving the little girl another pat on the head.

"Ha ha, no-no-no…I'm not like that." The little girl said innocently as she backed away and sat the GI Joe down at the table.   
"What's your name mister?" The strange girl said as she floated up into the air leaning over to look Roy in the eye with a curious smile.   
"Roy" Roy said as he stood in a more casual manner.

Sonu yelled out from down the hall.   
"Are you dead yet?" Sonu asked,   
"No man be quiet!" Roy yelled back through the doorway.   
"Roy...Its so short...and Scottish...I love it." The little girl laughed again.   
"My name is Flandre" Flandre said extending her wrist towards Roy.

"Nice to meet you Flandre…that's an interesting, yet pretty name." Roy said shaking her tiny hand. Flandre blushed.   
"Thank you..." She said. Roy walked back out towards the cell, Flandre followed close behind him.   
"Dude what the fuck?" Sonu screamed. Flandre covered her ears.   
"Bad word." She mumbled to herself.   
"I'm getting us out of here…" Roy said as he used his boot knife to pry open the rusty lock on the cell door.

As the iron bar door swung open, Sonu came out and hobbled to the other side of the cellar where another door hid in the shadows. Sonu grabbed a candle from a wall mount and lit it with one of the oil lamps.   
"We’re not going anywhere by ourselves." he said as the door flew open to a dark room. Roy followed him in with Flandre by his side.   
"Sakuya’s not going to like this" Flandre said in singsong to Roy.   
"I don't think she's going to like anything right now pumpkin." Roy whispered back. Flandre smiled.   
Inside were racks upon racks of weapons. Swords, pikes, and guns from all eras sat neatly on the wooden racks, complete with a few spare magazines, clips and ammunition. Roy could not believe his eyes.

"What the hell are they doing with all these?" Roy said as he pulled an Arisaka rifle from a rack to his side.  
“Beats me.” Sonu said.   
Suddenly Roy felt a jolt from behind him. A man stood above him armed with an AK 47. It was Charlie, the guy Sonu talked to in the other cell, an NVA officer.

"Put the gun down Charlie… were all bros here man, don't do it." Sonu pleaded as he dropped an unloaded M1 Garand at his feet.   
Roy did not move as he stared in fear straight down the barrel of Charlie's assault rifle.

"Shut up bony GI, Fuck you…you betray me!" Charlie said in a thick Vietnamese accent waving the AK in Roy's face.   
"Do what he says Sonu, shut the fuck up…" Roy said.   
"SHUT UP OR YOU DIE!" Charlie bellowed as he cocked the AK. Suddenly he flew back clean off his feet.  
Flandre held the panicking NVA officer by the leg and the back of his neck, and with one swift motion pulled the poor man apart as if she pulled a drumstick off a turkey, she tore him in two with a girly grunt.  
Roy had never heard anyone scream with so much agony as Charlie's mangled upper body hurtled through the air and exploded into a bloody pulp on the opposite wall of the basement.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Roy screamed in absolute terror.   
"I warned you man." Sonu said nonchalantly.

"Nobody hurts my new bestest friend!" Flandre growled angrily.   
"WAIT, YOU GOT HER TO BE YOUR FRIEND?" Sonu yelled at Roy as he got up off the ground.   
Roy turned to Flandre who smiled merrily as she floated gracefully in midair untouched by the blood that flowed from the lifeless giblets of Charlie.

"I guess so." Roy said as he brushed the brick dust off his uniform.   
"Do you know the way out of here?” Roy asked Flandre as he touched her shoulder.   
"Just up the stairs, I'm not really allowed to go up there though." Flandre pointed as she held her head down in shame.

"Why can't you go up there?" Roy asked her as he picked up the AK 47.   
"My sister…she gets mad." Flandre muttered sadly.   
"Who is your sister?" Roy asked calmly. Flandre slowly looked up into Roy's eyes. "Remilia…" Flandre muttered. The name didn't stir Roy at all.


	15. You Can't Kill Me

Roy, Sonu, and Flandre crept up the stone staircase. Roy took point as he readied the AK 47. Sonu trailed behind him with a trench gun. Flandre piggybacked Roy and clung tightly to his back.

"We got to find Rhodes." Roy said as they stopped at a corner leading to the front hall. They were about to turn a corner but a large group of the bantering Fairy Maids bumped into them.   
"Mister Roy?" One of them said in surprise.   
"Where were you, we thought you left this morning?" Roy raised an eyebrow as he held the assault rifle up at his hip.

"I don't remember anything…" Roy thought to himself as he lowered the gun.   
"Where's Rhodes, my companion?" Roy demanded.   
"He's in the library with Lady Patchouli I believe." The Little Fairy said politely.   
"Lead us there…" Roy commanded.

The Library was a short trip down the hall. Roy burst in through the door to find Patchouli Knowledge and Koakuma giving a back massage to a catatonic Rhodes as tranquil sitar music from Ravi Shankar played though an old portable turntable.

"Rhodes?" Roy yelled as he ran into the room. Rhodes did not respond.   
"SHHH!" Patchouli said as she ran her thumbs around the small of Rhodes's spine. Roy looked around in frustration.   
"What the hell are you doing Patchouli?" Roy whispered angrily.   
"Rhodes was hit with some kind of spell I'm trying to ease the pressure that's congested in his spiritual grid so I can extract it." Patchouli said as she continued.

"English please, what are you going to jack him off or something?" Roy said sarcastically. Patchouli stopped and looked up at the ceiling as she thought.   
"That…might actually work…Koakuma!" Patchouli said as Koakuma snapped a latex glove on her hand.   
"Oh god…" Sonu said as he lowered the trench gun.

Flandre covered her eyes as Rhodes flipped over with the aid of Patchouli's telekinesis. Roy looked away as Koakuma applied a generous handful of lubricant into her glove. 

"No-no-no, don't do that…hold it like this…and run your fingers down this line here…" Patchouli coached Koakuma on the other side of the library as Roy, Flandre and Sonu sat down thumbing through various reference books in complete agonizing boredom.   
"What's taking them so long?" Roy muttered as he peeked around the corner. Flandre napped quietly as she leaned into Roy's arm. Sonu was practicing his aim with the trench gun.

"Come on you stubborn son of a bitch." Patchouli groaned working a spell as Koakuma stroked away rolling her eyes.  
Rhodes opened his eyes and stared blankly at the heavens.   
"Ha-ha…progress." Patchouli grinned as she put on a pair of goggles.   
"What happened to him?" Roy said as he approached the massage table.   
"I found him in the kitchen last night walking around in some kind of demonic agony, Remilia did something to him and I've never seen something like this before." Patchouli said softly.

"Why are you saving him?" Roy asked,   
"Well originally he was going to be one of my experiments, but when you say it like that…well…he must really mean something to you." Patchouli said somberly as she prepared a spell.   
"He's my partner." Roy said.

Rhodes erupted like a Geyser as he screamed "MEEEHHHHHH!" Koakuma was flung across the library from the blast of the majestic red glowing electrical cloud that erupted from Rhode's entire body. Roy dove in front of Patchouli shielding her from the cosmic explosion as they fell to the ground aided by the shockwave.

"OH MY GOD!" Sonu screamed as he hobbled over to the table with Flandre trailing sleepily behind. Roy woke up on top of Patchouli with the side of his face against hers.   
"You cheeky…" she said as she pushed Roy off to her side.   
"Thank you." Patchouli added sternly as she took off her pair of goggles.

"Damn…can you work some of that magic on me?" Sonu said   
"I know she brought me back to life already…but seriously I want my skin back…Do you know anyone who would sleep with a skeleton?" Sonu said excitedly to Roy.   
"I probably would…" Patchouli muttered to herself as she bit her finger, looking over the body of Rhodes.   
"Wait what..." Sonu asked himself.

"What just happened?" Rhodes asked wearily. "I guess you lost your virginity…" Roy laughed.   
"I lost my virginity yesterday though…" Rhodes said calmly as everyone's mouth hung open.   
"You got with Meiling?" Roy whispered.   
"Yeah…in the parlor…um." Rhodes said looking around at everyone in surprise.   
"AH LA LA LA LA…" Flandre cried covering her ears.   
"GOD DAMN IT RHODES YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!" Roy bellowed happily with tears in his eyes, as he hugged Rhodes and lifted him off the table.

"Dude I'm naked…stop…" Rhodes said as he tried to push himself away from Roy. Patchouli handed Rhodes a towel.

"Why though?" Rhodes bellyached as Patchouli explained the reason behind her obscure method of "spell extraction."   
"Because we would be here for about three more days if I continued using my current methods…I'm surprised Roy's sarcasm came to the rescue." Patchouli said as she pulled Koakuma from a mountain of books.

Koakuma came back to the group slightly deranged and blotched in the red goo that glowed with immense luminosity.   
"Oh Hell…is there a shower?" Roy asked Patchouli who was busy reorganizing the objects affected by ground zero. Patchouli looked up with a frown.

Roy and Rhodes were sent outside into the front yard with Koakuma. Flandre stayed with Sonu. There was a garden hose that Patchouli requested they use for fear of clogging up the plumbing with the mystery goo. Rhodes and Koakuma stood side by side against the large brickwork of the mansion. Roy readied the hose.

"Ok Coca Cola…I'm going to need you to take off all of your clothes." Roy said as Rhodes threw the towel to Roy.   
"Can you get someone to figure out what happened to my stuff?" Rhodes said as he looked away.   
"We might have to ask the Fairy Maids." Roy said as he turned on the spigot.

"Alright this is going to be a little cold." Roy said as he watched Koakuma slide off what remained on her skinny figure. Rhodes shut his eyes. Koakuma patted Rhodes on the shoulder. He turned around to see her gesture to him to help her take off her bra.   
"Are you serious?" Rhodes grumbled as he undid the latch.

"Hey she did you a favor." Roy chuckled as Rhodes and Koakuma glared at him. Roy let loose the hose and began spraying away.   
"AH FUCK!" Rhodes sputtered as he got a face full of the freezing water. Koakuma squeaked a little as the stream splashed against her body.

Hong Meiling heard the commotion that was going on in the front yard. She walked slowly still wallowing in her grief from the fact that Roy and Rhodes turned up absent for breakfast that morning. She walked past a large hedge and immediately fell back in shock.   
"RHODES!" She screamed in emotion as she ran towards Rhodes with tears streaming from her face.

Rhodes turned around in surprise as Hong hoisted him into the air in a big-breasted bear hug. She began kissing him with immense devotion.   
"Oh Rhodes, I thought you were gone." Hong sobbed as she held him tightly in her arms.

"Well…things got a little screwed up last night." Rhodes said struggling to break free of her iron grip. Hong let go of Rhodes.   
"Why are you Naked?" Hong asked as she looked over Rhodes with hungry eyes.   
"Don’t ask...it's kind of a long story." Rhodes grumbled as he picked up a towel.   
"Sounds like it’s pretty long." Hong giggled.   
"Oh god…" Roy said shaking his head.

Patchouli walked out from the mansion levitating a large box. "I found this off in the woods last night." She said popping off the lock. It was the equipment box from where Roy and Rhodes landed the day before, there were spare clothes inside.

"I guess it wasn't that well hidden." Roy said as he opened the lid and removed various pieces of equipment.   
"Be careful with those." Rhodes said handing a case of claymore mines to Meiling.   
Roy found a dry bag and tossed it to Rhodes.   
"There are some dry clothes in there." Roy said.  
Koakuma flew over and snatched one of the bags while Roy was not looking and flew around the corner.

Rhodes finally felt some satisfaction as he put on his uniform. Hong reached in and pulled something out of the box. Rhodes turned to face her.   
"Is this yours?" Hong said as she took off her hat.   
"Uh yeah it's mine." Rhodes said as Hong handed her hat to him. She put on the beret with the badge facing forward. The yellow color of the embroidery gleamed in the sunlight. The famous words engraved on the silver badge read   
"De Oppresso Liber."

"How do I look?" Hong said as she turned her head to let Rhodes look at the angles of her face in the sun.   
"I think it looks better on you." Rhodes said smiling.


	16. Free the Oppressed

Rhodes put Meiling's hat on his head and turned around.   
He smiled as he soon came to realize the shape of the hat was not fit for him by any means.  
"Hey Cap how do I look?" Rhodes asked chuckling.  
Roy looked up.   
"I don't know…you look like a Chinese gatekeeper." he said in a dry tone as he struggled to retain a smile.   
Hong laughed as she swapped back the Beret for her hat. Koakuma came back around the side of the mansion, trying to flatten her wings in order to get the green T-Shirt over her head without choking herself.

"Take that off Koakuma, I'm getting you fresh clothes now." Patchouli said as they both went back into the dark doorway of the mansion.  
Roy, Hong and Rhodes remained alone in the garden.  
"So what happened last night?" Hong asked twirling one of her braids as she approached Roy.   
"I don't remember anything as far as going to sleep." Roy said as he sat down in the grass.   
"Meh" Rhodes shrugged as he joined Roy.   
"Both of you don't remember anything?" Hong asked softly sitting between the soldiers.  
“No...not one bit.” Rhodes said shaking his head.

"I got worried and I...I couldn't sleep." Hong said as she lay down in the grass.   
“You sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you occasionally sleep on the job Meiling?” Roy smirked.  
“I sleep a lot Mr. Autumn, but no this had nothing to do with what Sakuya has been gossiping to you about.” Hong said shooting a glare towards Roy as he sat there with a smug grin.  
Hong lay down in the soft grass.  
"There were noises in the walls and I'm not sure what happened but I heard some loud bangs, about eight of them and then everything was quiet." she said as Rhodes watched her breathe.

Roy began to visualize what could have gone down in his mind but he continued to see Sakuya's eyes emblazoned in his memory. As he lay his head down he decided to try and meditate.  
“I guess he needs time to think.” Hong whispered to Rhodes as Roy continued to relax his body into a higher state of being.

Roy awoke a moment later. Hong and Rhodes were gone. The sky lit up in a haunting red as Roy got to his feet. Sakuya was standing in the center of the garden.

"You…" Roy said trying to remember her name.   
"Roy…" Sakuya said turning to face him.   
"What's this all about?" Roy said looking into her eyes.   
"Something's wrong…I hate to admit it…but you and Rhodes were lured here." Sakuya said.

"What?" Roy said as he walked forward minding his step.   
"I need you to help me." Sakuya said extending her hand.   
"With what?" Roy asked.   
"You need to free me." Sakuya said beginning to shiver.   
"From what…what the fuck is going on?" Roy began to get agitated.

Sakuya's eyes turned from blue to red as she lunged forward at Roy.   
"Not again." Roy whispered as he drew his knife. In what seemed to be less than a second Sakuya unleashed thousands of knives into the air around him.   
"God damn it!" Roy screamed as he rushed forward into Sakuya. He could feel the knives puncture his arms as he did what he could to keep them away from his body. His own power of will pressed him to go on past the pain.

Sakuya's eyes changed back to blue the instant Roy touched her. He stopped. The knives in his body disappeared. An illusion.   
"Help me…" Sakuya whispered. Roy felt her arms wrap around his body but something wasn't right. As Roy looked past her shoulder, a figure appeared from the mist. Standing before them was Remilia armed with what appeared to be a glowing red spear. She stood there smiling ear to ear with her eyes glaring into the depths of Roy's soul. A terrifying jolt drove him to a blinding frenzy.

Roy ran past Sakuya and tackled Remilia from where she stood. He drew his knife from its sheath pressing it into her neck as he held her to the ground.   
"Roy let her go man!" Rhodes yelled in a trembling voice.   
Roy's eyes came into focus and lying on the ground beneath him was Koakuma breathing heavily with tears in her terrified eyes.

Roy stood up trying to avoid eye contact, he dropped the knife in the dirt without a single thought. He held his hand up blocking his face as he stormed off into the mansion concealing the tears of emotion at the sight of what he had almost done. Koakuma followed him, trying to get his attention.

"Please just go." Roy whimpered as he felt her hand upon his shoulder.   
Koakuma tried to pull him around to face her, Roy shoved her to the side as he tried to ascend the stairs to his room.  
His foot slammed awkwardly into the side of the step as he tried to regain his balance from shoving her away.  
"FUCK!" Roy screamed as he collapsed on the staircase.  
Hong and Rhodes followed close behind.   
"Come on Captain, don't go psycho on me man." Rhodes bellyached as Hong and Koakuma tried to help Roy up.   
"I'm sorry…I…should not have been so rude…" Koakuma said quietly. Roy turned to face her as she wiped away her tears.  
Koakuma eased in and gave him a hug. The stress he was feeling before subsided as she pulled herself towards him. All the Fairy Maids in the hall stopped what they were doing, leaving the hall in complete silence as they flocked to see what was happening.   
Roy took a breath and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face beneath his chin with a whimper.  
Patchouli on the contrary had just flushed a toilet down the hall. Not a moment too soon she was on her way back to the library in her noisy flip-flops.   
"Get a room why don't you." Patchouli muttered as she walked away with squeaking sounds following behind her.

"I…I forgive you…don't worry I'll be fine." Koakuma whispered as she flew away down the hall.  
Roy nodded as he slowly sat down on the steps.  
"Captain, I hate to bring the bad news but, do you remember the mission?" Rhodes asked scratching his head.   
Roy thought for a moment before looking up to answer.  
"We were sent here to do reconnaissance and rescue Eagle." Roy said as he brushed the grass off his uniform.  
“Eagle...whos he?” Hong asked as she leaned against a column.   
"Lieutenant where are the others?" Roy asked as he turned around to look Sonu in the eye sockets.   
"D-E-A-D…Dead." Sonu said as he straightened out his pilot helmet.   
“Great...” Roy muttered bitterly.  
"Well technically I was dead…but old patchy over there brought me back to life at the sacrifice of my own skin." Sonu added.   
"We know that though." Rhodes said.  
"Well we need to radio command and tell them to come pick us up, we have to leave or the NVA might get wind of this place, and then were all in deep shit." Roy said as Flandre covered her eyes and ears with her little hat.   
"They won't touch you kiddo." Roy said patting Flandre on the head as She started holding onto his leg again.

"The Radios with my kit, we have to find it if we're going to call an EVAC." Rhodes proclaimed.   
"I might know where Sakuya is keeping your things but I don't understand why we need to leave?" Hong asked.  
"I do" Flandre whimpered as she piggybacked Roy.   
The room fell silent as everyone turned to her.  
"They would kill us all if we stay." She said tightening her grip around Roy’s shoulder.


	17. A House Divided

Remilia woke up in her bed, a stream of visible sunlight peeked in from behind the velvet curtains. She leaned up in her bed feeling her stomach and chest for any bullet holes leftover from the night before. "Well that escalated quickly." She said to herself as she put on a pink bathrobe and walked out into the hallway.

She hazily made her way to the kitchen table and sat down at the head with a tired thump. Sakuya came out from the kitchen with tea and breakfast that consisted mostly of fresh eggs and hot cakes.   
"Good morning mistress, did you sleep good last night?" Sakuya said with a large smile stretched across her face.  
"A bit of a bump in the night but I'm fine dear." Remilia said taking a sip from her tea.   
Sakuya walked back to the kitchen but Remilia stopped her before she walked through the door.   
"Oh how is the new batch coming along?" Remilia asked taking a bite from one of her biscuits. Sakuya turned around.   
"I'll check on it right now." She said with a bow as she turned to walk into the kitchen.

Sakuya opened the door to the dark cellar. She lit up a lamp and took it down with her into the darkness. She gasped as she saw the bucket that spilt onto the floor from Roy's escape. The mangled body of “Charlie” the NVA officer was scattered about in a bloody pulp across the room, the cell door and the armory were wide open, and Flandre was gone.

Sakuya clenched her fist as she felt an inconceivable rage take over her body. She kicked the collection bucket across the room where it clattered angrily in a bloody corner.   
"You...scum." Sakuya said at the thought of Roy.   
She stormed upstairs extinguishing the lamp on the wall and drawing her knife and timepiece.

Roy and the group were headed down the main hall towards the library.   
Everything was going smoothly until Roy unintentionally walked into Hongs backside, he looked up and saw that she did not react in the slightest.  
She was time frozen.  
"What the...oh shit." Roy said as he backed away.  
“Where Are You!” Sakuya growled from down the hall.  
"Shit" Roy mumbled as he caught sight of Sakuya running towards the group at a brisk speed with several Knives brandished.

Roy hid behind Hong and waited for the right moment to strike. She knew where Roy was but her possessed self did not know that Roy still was still immune to the effects of time manipulation.

Sakuya pushed aside Meiling's body where she made contact with Roy's fist.   
She flew down the hall, landing with a dull slam across the carpet, a good distance from where Roy had planted his feet. Sakuya lay still for a moment.  
"Roy did you just hit a girl?" Flandre whimpered.   
"Uh…Yeah, I think so." Roy said hazily, flabbergasted at his incredible strength. Flandre balled up a fist and socked him in the groin.   
"You don't hit girls Roy…" Flandre yelled as Roy fell to the ground writhing in pain.   
"Yeah you abusive motherfucker..." Sonu said cocking his trench gun.   
"Gimme a break, seventy percent of us are women here...fuck!" Roy said nearly screaming.   
"And you...stop swearing." Flandre said as she slapped away Sonu's jawbone. Sonu watched his jaw bounce down the hall where it landed at Patchouli's feet.   
"Ugh finally." She snuffed.

Patchouli picked up the jawbone and walked back into the library locking the Door behind her. Sonu let out a muffled "Motherfucker!" as he bounded up towards the door.   
"Was that Sakuya, Roy what's going on?" Hong said as she recollected what had just happened.   
"She's trying to kill me...again." Roy proclaimed.   
"For what, I thought everyone had it together at the table?" Hong said shaking her head.  
Rhodes shrugged his shoulders.  
"I thought she liked you...I mean the way she was looking at you was pretty obvious." Hong said with a shrug.  
Roy raised an eyebrow.   
“Are you kidding me.” Roy said to himself.  
"Yesterday I caught her with a knife attempting to kill Rhodes… and then she started acting strange, I’m not sure what's going on?" Hong said beginning to back away from Roy.   
"I really hope I’m not going to have to shoot her?" Roy said cocking the AK.   
"I mean…she's my friend Roy…I can't just let you kill her." Hong said nervously.

Sakuya slowly got up from the ground. The knife still clenched tightly in her hand as she started towards the group. A grin forming beneath her glowing eyes.  
"What the hell do you want me to do then?" Roy said putting down the AK.   
Flandre looked at Sakuya from behind Meiling, she shivered in horror as Sakuya continued approaching the group with her Icy Stare.   
"Sakuya please stop!" Flandre said flying out into her path.

Sakuya shoved Flandre violently into the wall like she was weightless.  
Flandre collapsed to her knees in shock as Sakuya grabbed Rhodes from the ground. She got her knife ready to jab him through the chest as Rhodes pulled out his revolver.  
“Evan No!” Hong cried as she kicked the pistol out of his hand before he could fire.   
“Whoa Jebus!” Rhodes yelled out as a tense grin stretched across Sakuya’s face.  
Hong stepped between the two and grabbed the blade cutting her hand in the process.   
"SAKUYA YOU NEED TO STOP NOW!" Hong screamed in pain as blood poured from her hand. Sakuya did not respond to her cries, she just continued to cut through Meiling's hand like a mindless zombie.

The library door flew open knocking Sonu out of the way as Patchouli and Koakuma caught sight of the bloody struggle between the two lifelong friends.   
"She's...possessed." Patchouli said in shock as she looked into the eyes of Sakuya.   
She ran down the hall looking for Remilia. Koakuma stayed behind staring at the scene in horror.

"Captain, do something!" Rhodes yelled out as he remained in Sakuya's death grip.  
Roy ran behind Sakuya and put her in a sleeper hold. He dragged her down to the floor. Hong tried to prevent Roy from hurting Sakuya but Rhodes got in her way. Nobody knew what side to pick as chaos began to ensue. Remilia came out with Patchouli trying to negotiate with her from behind.

Sonu aimed his Trench gun at Remilia and Patchouli, shouting with incomprehensible muffling noises. Sakuya did not react in the slightest to Roy's chokehold. Rhodes and Hong stared each other down as if they completely forgot the friendship they had.  
Flandre stood up.  
She covered her ears as she cowered against the wall.   
"STOP IT" Flandre screamed as the Room went silent with a mystical shockwave.


	18. Bigger Fish

Roy opened his eyes. He was still holding Sakuya in the chokehold. She turned her head slowly as she began to come to bear on her surroundings.   
"Roy…what just happened?" She said hazily as Roy let go of his grip.   
"I don't really know anymore..." Roy answered.   
"Meh…" Rhodes said muffled under Meiling's limp body.

Everybody was on the floor knocked over or knocked out from the volley of condensed energy released from Flandre. Sonu crawled over to Patchouli as she lay semi catatonic and looked for his Jawbone. He found it lodged in between her cleavage.   
“Jeez you’re one weird old lady.” Sonu said as he took it out nonchalantly and fitted it back to his face.   
Patchouli groaned.  
"Damn son…who had a goddamn airstrike for breakfast?" Sonu said as he sat up.  
Roy looked up at the skeleton and shrugged.  
Everyone was starting to come around.  
Patchouli grabbed Sonu by the eye sockets.   
"Would you stop talking for once?" She said wearily.   
"Maybe…" Sonu said muffled by her grip.   
"Listen...I'll treat you to something good if you stop making idiotic remarks." Patchouli groaned as she ran her finger down his bony chest.   
"Are you sure about that?…" Sonu asked quietly as he helped her up off the ground.  
“I’m acquainted to many pleasures, Mr. Williams.” Patchouli said eying Sonu’s nametag.  
Remilia woke up cross-eyed as she tried to come to bearing.   
"Oh why is everything going to hell?" She mumbled to herself as she tightened the belt on her robe. Hong got up shortly after helping Rhodes to his feet.   
"Thanks Meiling." Rhodes said as he brushed off his uniform.

Flandre lay still on the floor. Roy rushed over to her and scooped her tiny body off the ground. He checked her pulse, it was very faint.  
"She'll be fine…we’re lucky she didn’t destroy anything...or anyone." Sakuya said as she looked over Roy’s shoulder. Her hand came up around Roy’s arm. He was too focused to notice.  
The group made its way into the kitchen all banged up and bloody from the little fight they had in the hall. They all sat down at the table and settled into silence as Remilia came in and sat down at the head of the table where she began prodding at her cold breakfast.

She looked up around at everyone. Roy was alive and looking well as he sat beside Sakuya checking the vitals on Flandre. Rhodes was sitting casually beside Hong as she nuzzled him in affection. Remilia was starting to tremble as she saw that Roy was still alive and looking seemingly more handsome to her with his rugged appearance.

Patchouli however, was glaring at Remilia from the other side of the table.   
"Can we talk, Remi?" Patchouli grumbled as she limped out into the hall. Remilia followed her, fluttering out her flattened wings from sitting in the chair.   
"Yes Patchy what is it?" Remilia said with a sigh.   
"Did you have to lose control on our guests last night?" Patchouli said folding her arms.   
Remilia looked away.  
"I mean they were fine, we were enjoying their company...we could have ended the night with an orgy for all I care, but you just had to have a Roy Martini after luring the poor bastard to a completely unorthodox romp on the first date, didn't you?" Patchouli added sarcastically.  
Remilia's eyes widened.  
"I…I couldn't help myself, I mean he smelt so good and he was pretty filling and I bit too hard because I was still coming-"   
"REMI...YOU SCREWED...EVERYTHING UP!" Patchouli screamed nearly causing Remilia to lose her balance.   
"Well sorry…how is he doing?" Remilia sighed.  
"Well he has part of your strength now…He's able to recover rapidly and his aging has been slowed to a dramatic rate." Patchouli said swiftly removing her spectacles.   
"Really…how the hell did I do that?" Remilia asked.   
"OH FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE…DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING YOU UNGRATEFUL LEECH…" Patchouli bellowed.

The group at the table could hear patchouli yell insults at Remilia through the walls of the dining room but they could not understand what she was saying.   
Patchouli wheezed and coughed as she hobbled back into the dining room followed by Remilia who had a look of shock upon her face.

Remilia sat down at the table as everyone's eyes fell upon her; everyone looked pissed, concerned, or clueless as she tried to put on a convincing smile. Patchouli walked out carrying a bottle of scotch with her.   
"Sonu, Koakuma, how about we have a little drink back in my room a little Rendezvous?" She said grabbing three glasses and filling them with ice from a spell.

"Oh hot damn." Sonu said quietly as he swaggered out the door following patchouli into the hallway.  
“Your welcome in my company Sonu, just try not to be such a fool.” Patchouli said from down the hall.  
He peeked around the corner as Koakuma passed him.   
He mouthed the words "I'm getting laid." with a thumb up to Rhodes as he exited the dining room. Rhodes lazily saluted and rolled his eyes, Hong smiled as she wove her hand with his.

Flandre opened her eyes as she woke up from her spell. She smiled as she came face to face with Roy and Sakuya.   
"Hey Roy…you're looking handsome today." Flandre whispered weakly.   
"Yeah I know." Roy said nonchalantly as he brushed away the hair from her face.   
"You know, I think you two would look really cute together…" Flandre smiled as she looked at Sakuya. The comment hit Roy like a ton of bricks as Sakuya turned bright pink.

Hong laughed loudly at the remark, Remilia shot a jealous glance at Roy.  
The sun remained high in the sky that afternoon, the birds chirped away as they nested in the trees surrounding the valley. Roy went through his notebook explaining the situation that brought them to the mansion. Hong, Flandre and Sakuya listened closely while Remilia sat quietly thinking of a way to apologize to Roy and Rhodes for her uncontrollable actions.

Remilia was not good at coping with outsiders. It was true what Patchouli said about her callous viewpoints. Remilia tended to view humans as nothing more than tasty beverages and unfortunately Roy had the luxury of being her favorite blood type; "B positive."

Roy opened up a folder containing the aerial photos from Com-Sec. Sakuya looked over them with a studious eye.   
"So that's us, when was this taken?" Sakuya asked handing the picture to Flandre.   
"That was taken last month about two weeks ago...probably a prowler." Roy said looking over documents about the special reconnaissance operation.  
“I wonder if I can see Meiling sleeping?.” Flandre said looking at the photo.  
Rhodes put down the radio pack on the table and reached for the switch on the side. He flicked it on, nothing happened.  
Roy watched closely but he had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong.  
Rhodes put the talk piece up to his ear listening for any static but nothing came through from the other side. He flipped the pack over and opened the bottom half up looking for any problems occurring within the circuitry.

The batteries were layered by a thick blue crust that jammed up the circuitry around the electrical contacts.   
“Oh shit…” Rhodes said as he inspected the opening with his flashlight.  
"What's up sergeant?" Roy asked as he came over to look inside the case.   
"Battery leaked...out of all things I wouldn't expect." Rhodes said removing the broken batteries from the case.

"I think we have a spare." Roy said as he went outside to check the equipment crate.   
Sakuya continued thumbing through the documents, reading as much as she could to try to figure out who Roy was. She began browsing through some highly classified paperwork.  
Rhodes noticed that Sakuya was getting a little deep into the documents.   
"Um…hey I forget your name…" Rhodes said as he pushed his finger down on the folder labeled "TOP SECRET" that Sakuya was just about to open.   
"It would do us good if you didn't read that." Rhodes added.

Sakuya put the folder down and put her hands on her lap. Rhodes was about to grab the documents away but apparently was not aware that Sakuya had stopped time with the use of her watch. She opened the folder with a steady hand as she breezed through the classified documents.

The mission's main objective unfolded in Sakuya's hands as she began reading page after page of the classified document.

Two AH-1 Cobras on patrol in the region were shot down by what was categorized as unknown enemy ordinance. The U.S. ARMY along with permission from the CIA, Pentagon, and President Lyndon B. Johnson ordered a top-secret two-man special reconnaissance operation to uncover information about the attack and to carry out a search for Intel about a strange "castle." The rescue mission was dubbed, "Operation Maiden."   
Sakuya chuckled at the odd codename.  
The enemy intelligence reports gave information capitalizing on the the words "Fairies" and "Mystical Beings" as hostile. Orders were to fire only if fired upon by confirmed hostile units. Civilians were to be avoided at all cost. Sakuya sat there in shock as she read the words "If compromised by civilians, orders are to take immediate non-lethal action. If necessary…lethal action." Sakuya blew wind in relief as she came to the realization that this order no longer applied.

The final page indicated that if radio contact was not made within the following week of the operation, "Operation Scarlet Strike" was to commence. Two F-4 phantoms loaded with a payload of MK-84s were to be dispatched and flown to terminate the objective. That meant that they needed the radio to be up and running by tomorrow.  
“Scarlet Strike...Mark 84s?” Sakuya murmured to herself.  
“Does the U.S. government know of Remilias existence already...this can't be real? Sakuya thought.  
Sakuya shut the folder and put it back where it was as Rhodes reached to grab it. She stood up and left to go see Roy who was currently outside.   
"Meiling I need you to go back to the gate as soon as you can." Sakuya said as she got up from the table.   
"Can I take Rhodes with me?" Hong Said as she stretched her arms.   
"Sure just make sure he keeps you awake." Sakuya said as she walked out the door. Rhodes raised an eyebrow.

Roy was outside organizing the continents of the equipment box, grenades, flares,   
spare magazines and ammunition. Sakuya knelt down beside him and watched him scratch in his notebook as he counted away.   
"Roy…what's a mark-84?" Sakuya asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.


	19. TNT

Roy looked up from his notebook.   
"It's an aerial bomb…why do you ask?" Sakuya thought for a moment but Roy immediately understood exactly what she meant.   
"You read those documents that were marked top secret didn't you?" Roy said with concern. Sakuya held her head in shame.

"I just…needed a better reason to trust you." Sakuya whimpered. Roy stood in angry silence thinking about her words.   
"And how do I know if you won't stab me in the back?" Roy growled as Sakuya took a step back.   
"Roy please..." Sakuya whimpered.   
"You didn't swear an oath to serve my flag; therefore you can't just read United States classified documents at your leisure." Roy said angrily. Sakuya stood petrified as Roy paced back and forth, going over his thoughts.

"I'm sorry…I just didn't want to be left in the dark." Sakuya said reaching for Roy's shoulder.   
"I just wanted to know who you were better so I looked through it, and that's what I found out instead." She added softly.

"You don't want to know who I am." Roy mumbled angrily.   
"There's nothing left in me but secrets and a thousand ways to kill in clever and sadistic ways, do you really want that?" Roy said getting up in Sakuya's face. Sakuya gave him a sinister glare.   
"Oh...You think you're a butcher, do you really want to know what I do with those knives huh?" Sakuya said drawing her dagger and jamming it against Roy's neck.

Roy froze feeling the cold steel edge against his Adams apple.   
"I made people just like you into pastries and little bottles of blood for a living, and yet I remember that I…was human once, just like them…please Roy if I wanted you dead it would have happened already." Sakuya growled while glaring fiercely into his eyes.   
Roy felt a wave of emotions as he stood in silence poised between genuine fear and an awkward boner.

"For a long time the only thing I would touch another person with was an edge of cold steel." Sakuya muttered somberly as she took away her knife.   
"The day I met you I thought I was dreaming…I thought you were some sort of demon." Sakuya said sheathing the blade.

"I thought the same thing…maybe I am the real demon here." Roy said humbly.

"You're no demon to me." Sakuya smiled.   
A brisk wind caught Sakuya's hair as she stood by Roy surveying the Jungle.   
"There are no spare batteries…and my emergency Radio doesn't have the range...were sitting ducks if we stay here." Roy grumbled as he put his hands in his pockets.

"We could try making a radio." Sakuya said shrugging her shoulders.   
Rhodes came out of the mansion followed by Hong.   
"Any news on those batteries Cap?" Rhodes asked as he looked through the box.   
"We might have to find a new radio." Roy said as he turned to face Rhodes.   
"Are you crazy, where the hell are we going to find one?" Rhodes asked losing his patience.   
"Where are we going to find one around here?" Sakuya said kicking the ground.

"Oh" Hong blurted out.   
"Roy, remember when I said yesterday I would talk about this NVA thing you mentioned?" Hong asked excitedly.   
"Well kind of…why?" Roy shrugged.   
"I was walking through the woods looking for herbs last week and there was a whole bunch of these men in black clothes passing by, walking single file." Hong said.

"That's not exactly what comes to mind when I think of the NVA." Roy said nervously.   
"Really...hmm I thought I was on to something." Hong shook her head.   
"That could be the Vietcong…or just regular villagers, where did you run into them?” Roy asked in desperation.   
"About a fifteen minute walk that way." Hong said pointing to the jungle on the other side of the lake.

"Southeast" Roy muttered to himself as he looked at his compass.   
"Sack o ya?" Roy stuttered.   
"Yes what is it?" Sakuya asked.   
"Do you have any explosives in the armory, anything that goes boom, we might need to plan an ambush?" Roy asked  
"Follow me." Sakuya smiled. 

Sakuya led the group to the Armory in the basement, the vast racks of guns certainly caught Rhodes by surprise.   
"Where the hell did you get all these?" Rhodes said as he fingered a Browning automatic rifle from one of the racks.   
"Patchy collects more than just dust and old books." Sakuya said smugly as she picked up the M1 Garand that Sonu dropped on the floor earlier.

She opened up a back door to an assortment of crates hidden in a shadow at the far end of the armory. She pulled out all kinds of military grade explosives. Stick grenades, limpet charges, landmines and all kinds of multipurpose demolition equipment. Roy took the time to write down a list of ordinance. They even had old torpedoes and depth charges that were taken from the Japanese Navy.

"Holy shit…what does Patchouli need all these for?" Roy asked as he opened a crate of mortars.   
"These are all from the war in the pacific, japanese surplus and a few german bombs." Hong said as she moved a massive 14-inch shell out of the way.   
"He he, dance with it Meiling." Flandre giggled as she sat on one of the crates. Rhodes put his hand on Hongs shoulder and shook his head.   
"Ah no…I wouldn't do that." Rhodes said giving Hong's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Roy and Rhodes took a box of German S-mines up into the mansion.   
"Rhodes and I are going to do a little espionage if we confirm that these guys are Vietcong." Roy said to Sakuya, as he made sure all of the trigger mechanisms were free of rust.   
"You're not taking us with you?" Sakuya said in surprise. "You're a non combatant, we're also not on the same page as far as our training goes." Roy said putting the lid back on the box of mines.

"That's bullshit." Sakuya said shaking her head.   
"Rules of unconventional warfare..." Roy grunted packing up the mines.   
"Why don't you want me to go, is it because I'm a woman?" She added.   
"A couple reasons other than the one you just stated…one is that you're not wearing camouflage and this is a stealth mission, and two...this war is a complicated mess that I would not want you of all people to get lost in with me." Roy said as he reloaded his magazines.

Sakuya looked down in shame.   
"We can't take any risks right now." Roy said putting his hand on Sakuya's shoulder as Rhodes picked up his M60.   
"Are you all set Captain?" Rhodes said.   
"Like a proud Motherfucker Sergeant." Roy said turning away from Sakuya's Tears.


	20. Kansas

It was beginning to get dark in the jungle. Roy flicked on his Starlight scope and began surveying a trail running the length of a narrow gorge. The Vietcong had been here before but it looked like they were running mostly shipments from being farther away from the main offensive line.

"Captain I see two of them." Rhodes whispered as he pointed to three men walking through the narrow passage.   
"There's a third." Roy added.   
One of them was carrying an RPD. A deadly light machine gun that SOG sometimes used in place of an M60.

The other two were carrying large bags over their shoulders armed with nothing more than pistols. They were not anticipating US forces to be this far behind the line; they just knew they would pass overhead on their routine patrols and occasionally drop bombs.

Roy and Rhodes followed the patrol to a nearby encampment full to the brim with stolen military equipment as well as a few T-54 Tanks in need of repairs. Roy got the box of S-mines out. Rhodes began digging little holes along the path where the three men had been walking.

One by one Roy and Rhodes set up the traps keeping an eye on the enemy troops as they bantered back and forth oblivious to the two operatives. Roy began to hear something moving in the woods behind them. His heart began to beat heavily as he stopped to listen but the only thing he could hear were the three troops chatting away in Vietnamese.

"Did you hear that strange buzzing noise the other day?" One of the Viet Cong soldiers said.   
"Yeah I thought it was one of those American cobras but it didn't have the same beat." Another one said imitating the noises that Cirno and the other Fairies made as they flew around.

Roy's ears perked up as he began to notice what they were talking about as they chatted.   
"They know about Churn-o and the Fairies." Roy whispered to Rhodes as they low crawled through an opening in the brush.   
"Is that a bad thing?" Rhodes said

"Could be…I don't know…I'm pretty sure she's dead but apparently we’re not the only ones around here with sensitive intel." Roy said as they approached one of the T-54s.  
Rhodes peeked through Roy's starlight scope as he scanned the little cache for a radio or a battery.   
"There's also Radios in the tanks." Roy said as he climbed over the hatch for a better view.

There were only seven troops including the three they had followed overall. They were not a tremendous threat in numbers. However, they could alert the possible surrounding forces with just a simple machine gun burst. The rustling in the woods happened again, this time it was closer to where Roy and Rhodes were hiding. It flew past the two soldiers who were practically invisible within the shadows.

The creature appeared in the light, it was hideous looking with a jagged skin that resembled the bark of a tree. A dense layer of algae covered its hair that flowed like the mossy vines in the trees above.   
It ran with a noise that resembled wind over to the soldier with the machine gun, knocking him off his feet before he knew what hit him.

The creature retreated with the screaming soldier clutched in its jagged arms but it did not account for the first of the S-mines that Roy and Rhodes planted. The Mine jumped up from its cradle into the air and with a devastating blast, it severed the creature in half.

Five of the soldiers made for their guns in the chaos, one of them went for a radio from the stockpile. The whole forest around them began to rustle as Roy and Rhodes made a break for their objective.  
Rhodes snatched the Radio that one of the the VC had in his hands as Roy kicked him into a pile of rusty parts before he could alert the other soldiers.

More of the creatures sprung from the surrounding trees followed by swarms of the Fairies that Roy and Rhodes encountered earlier. Cirno cackled sinisterly as she fired bolts of ice at the retreating VC. The panicking Vietcong began opening fire on the surrounding stampede.

"AH SHIT…GET IN THE TANK!" Roy yelled as Rhodes grabbed another Radio in case everything went to shit. Roy clambered into the commander's cupola with the radios as Rhodes slid into the drivers hatch.   
The engine came to life as he shut the Steel hatch above him. There was a headset mounted on one of the steering columns. Rhodes took off his helmet and slid it over his ears.

Roy wiggled his legs into the small hatch as he tried not to damage the Radios. However, Cirno had spotted him struggling to get his rear through the narrow hatch.   
"Oh ho-ho, Mr. Soldier you have an awfully big butt…it be a real shame if something happened to it." Cirno chuckled to herself as she picked up a pistol from the ground.

There was a gunshot…   
"WHAT THE FUCK…RHODES, GET US OUTTA HERE!" Roy screamed loudly as the bullet fired from Cirno hit him in his ass cheek. Roy shut the heavy hatch as he collapsed uncomfortably in the commander's chair.   
"Oh...you little asshole…." Roy grumbled as he spotted Cirno in the viewing mirrors. He grabbed an HE shell off the side rack and loaded it into the breach. Roy put on the headset and jumped into the gunner's position.

The turret came to life with a rusty squeak as Cirno continued to laugh hysterically to herself among the other Fairies.   
"HA HA I shot him in the butt!" Cirno roared with laughter as she rolled around on the ground. The long barrel of the T-54 began turning slowly towards her. One of the Fairies tried to get her attention.   
"What do you want?" Cirno said clueless to the metal monster. The other Fairy pointed towards the tank. Cirno casually turned her head. The smile on her face slowly faded away.  
“Oh-” Cirno said to herself as the turret lined up with her body.  
Roy pushed the trigger mechanism as the 100mm gun blew back a brass casing into the rear compartment. The high explosive round vaporized everything in front of it in a fiery cloud of hot metal and shrapnel.   
"HA HA HA…GET FUCKED!" Roy cackled loudly as he loaded another HE shell.


	21. Trapped Under Ice

Rhodes hit the gas to a whopping crawl as they crashed through the jungle with the turret facing to the rear. The creatures were violently pounding and clawing at the outside of the armored shell as they continued chasing after the T-54.

The Old Russian tank shrugged off everything that the creatures and fairies would throw at it. However, Cirno was hot on their tail. She had shielded herself with a heavy layer of ice just thick enough that the explosion from the HE shell vaporized everything else around her.

Cirno was still recovering from the tremendous noise of the explosion but she had a deadly plan. As the tank rolled up into the clearing, Rhodes spotted the lights from the mansion.   
"I can see the mansion." Rhodes said as he steered around the lake.

"Keep her going." Roy said as he noticed that the creatures were no longer following them.   
It was getting dark and the sun was just starting to descend over the mountains. Even though the tank was loud on the inside, it just seemed a little too quiet.

All of a sudden, the hatch above Roy began to form icicles on the inside. Cirno hit it with a tiny fist sending the lock on the commanders hatch flapping inwards with an icy rattle. She clambered her way inside as Roy met her face with a forward jab. She blocked his hand and froze it to the spall lining on the inside of the turret.

"You!" Roy panicked as he felt the icy grip freeze the nerves in his hands. Cirno climbed onto his chest as she froze the other hand to the opposite side.   
"You think you're hot with your little guns now huh?" Cirno said as she punched Roy in the face with a tiny fist. Rhodes was completely oblivious to what was going on, he thought he heard Roy sneeze on the opposite side of the tank.

Cirno opened her shirt to reveal several icy bullet wounds.   
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" she screamed. Roy was petrified as Cirno proceeded to go on a topless temperamental rant. Her little breasts bounced around as she squeaked incomprehensible threats at Roy.

"You come into my turf and you cheat with your "little...guns", if you're not going to fight like a man then you're going to get fucked like the stupid little Baka Joe that you ARE!" Cirno said nearly breaking into an emotional mess.  
“What?” Roy asked nervously noting a change in Cirno's language.  
Cirno unlatched Roy's belt with a loud clatter, she gripped her tiny hands around Roy's head as she proceeded to rub against him with the violent rattle of the tank. "Hey...no...what the fuck are you doing?” Roy asked as Cirno grabbed his collar

Roy began to feel confused as he continued to anticipate his death but at the same time, he started feeling aroused by her movements.   
"Yeah get hard you son of a bitch!" Cirno said as Roy's dick pressed up against her body.   
"Are you serious right now?" Roy said as Cirno took off his underwear.

Cirno pulled out Roy's dick and with an icy hand and proceeded to stroke it vigorously.   
"AH IT'S COLD!" Roy yelped as he felt his legs kick underneath him.

Cirno spat on it as she stroked away, frost began to form on the tip but before Roy could make another sound, Cirno lowered herself onto it. It was so tight and cold in Cirno's vagina that Roy could not figure out if he was feeling pleasure or pain. Cirno was tiny at about three feet in total height but the way she was able to fit Roy inside her seemed to bother him even more.

"Yeah how do you like that Captain?" Cirno said with a sharp breath as she drove her tiny body against Roy.   
"Is this your method of revenge you sick twisted fuck?" Roy asked as he felt her inner walls starting to warm up. Rhodes finally heard the commotion going on behind him.

Rhodes turned around in his seat as the tank continued to roll forward.   
"Captain…what the fuck…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Rhodes yelled nervously as he pulled out his revolver.   
"She started it!" Roy yelled as Rhodes aimed his pistol at Cirno.   
“Jebus…” Rhodes said as he struggled to line up the shot. Just then the tank went over a bump. The barrel slammed into the top of the compartment causing him to lose his grip completely.

Cirno saw Rhodes trying to pick the gun back up. She cast an icy beam of energy towards his general direction. It hit the front control panel; Freezing the controls with a heavy layer of mystical blue ice. Rhodes miraculously dodged another beam that closed off the driver's compartment. He climbed out on to the top of the hull as the tank continued to roll towards the mansion.

Cirno glared back at Roy with a terrifying grin of pleasure. She tore open Roy's jacket and began to tug and twist his nipples with her icy grip.   
"GOD DAMN IT…FUCK OFF!" Roy screamed as he continued trying to break free of the ice crystals that embraced his hands.

Cirno laughed hysterically as she continued to ride. However, she began to tighten up as she felt an orgasm coming on.   
"Ah...It's so big!" Cirno moaned as Roy felt her juices seep into his clothes. Rhodes finally made his way to the top of the turret noticing that the commander's cupola had a thin layer of icicles surrounding it. He thought carefully as how he was going to get Cirno out of there but his thoughts vanished as he realized the tank was hurtling towards a sleeping Hong Meiling.

Rhodes rushed to the back panel of the engine compartment. The Engine was running hot with a scorching heat as it growled away. Hong heard the rumbling and stood up to see what it was. The T-54 tank was less than half a kilometer away.

"SAKUYA…HELP…THERE'S A TANK!" Hong Screamed at the top of her lungs to Sakuya who was busy stirring a martini for Remilia. Sakuya heard Meiling and with a quick flick of her watch, appeared at the front gate.

Sakuya ran as fast as she could to the front of the tank and opened the drivers hatch noticing the controls were frozen.   
"What the…Cirno is here, in Cambodia?" Sakuya thought to herself as she climbed up the top of the turret to see Rhodes hesitating to put his hand in the hot engine.

"Rhodes where's Roy?" Sakuya said over the deafening roar of the engine.   
"Inside…that crazy ice fairy is doing something to him...it didn't look right." Rhodes cried out.   
Roy was shivering from his frozen hands but the only warmth he could feel was Cirno as she proceeded to fuck him in a violent manner.   
"Do you want to come inside me big boy?" Cirno sneered psychopathically. She got closer to Roy and began to breathe heavily. Roy could feel himself tense up as she pulled it deeper inside.

She pulled it in so deep that it squished the very back of her vagina. Cirno yelped as it jarred against her cervix. She pulled it out just in time to receive a stream of white into her face.   
"FUCK!" Roy yelled through clenched teeth as Cirno held her hands out to block the incoming volleys of his semen. Cirno collapsed on the floor of the tank. Her legs went into spasms as she panted out of breath.

"I…can't…move." Cirno groaned in pleasure. Sakuya climbed down into the commander's hatch catching her dress on an edge as she went down. Roy looked up hazily to see a glimpse of her underwear as she sat down in the commander's chair.

"Roy are you-? " Sakuya stopped as she saw Cirno half-naked on the ground covered in semen as Roy hung exposed in discomfort from the ice that held him to the interior.   
"My God…" Sakuya said to herself as she rushed to help Roy out of the binding ice.

"What did she do to you?" Sakuya asked as she jabbed the ice away with her dagger.   
"I think she raped me." Roy said hazily looking down at his dick that was covered in a thin layer of ice.   
"Holy shit" Roy shivered, as his hand broke free of the turret.

"Where's Rhodes?" Roy said as he pulled his pants back on.   
"He's trying to stop the engine." Sakuya said as she helped Roy break free of the spall liner. Roy went up to the commanders hatch and saw that the Tank was only a few hundred feet away from the mansions gate.   
"Come on you piece of shit." Roy yelled out as he struggled to lift himself out with his frozen hands.

Rhodes noticed the ice on his fingers.   
"Roy, pull out this line." Rhodes said as Roy leapt over to the engine compartment.  
Roy stuck his frozen ball of a hand inside the compartment. He ripped away the improvised fuel connection on the block. Diesel fuel pooled onto the hot engine but it wasn't hot enough to ignite on contact. The engine began to die down but the tank continued to roll forward until the track was only a foot away from the brick gateway.

Cirno poked her little head out of the top of the turret where Sakuya grabbed her by the neck like a little kitten.   
"AH NO DON'T KILL ME…" Cirno squealed as Sakuya turned her around to face her.   
"Get the fuck…out of here." Sakuya growled giving her an evil stare. Cirno grabbed her clothes and clumsily took flight into the setting sun.

"Oh you found a tank…or more precisely one of those Russian built T-54s and a fine example of one indeed." Patchouli smiled as she patted the heavy armor plating.   
"We got to hide this thing by morning, is there a place we can keep it?" Roy asked as he lowered himself onto the ground.   
"We have a carriage house in the back." Hong Meiling said with a grin.   
"Is it big enough?" Roy asked.   
"It's bigger than you banana man." Hong giggled pointing at Roy's frozen erection.


	22. Bulletproof

The Residents of the mansion got to work as soon as they were able to. Rhodes and Hong eventually thawed the controls of the old tank and drove it into the carriage house. The barrel was just short enough for them to close the door.

Remilia sat down in a lawn chair and sipped away at her martini as she watched the moonrise listening to the recording of "Serenade in Blue" by the Glenn Miller Orchestra on the old portable stereo that patchouli owned.

Patchouli and Koakuma assisted Roy who was bleeding from the bullet hole in his posterior.   
"Right…no time to waste let's get that thing out of you." Patchouli said as she led Roy to a strange room in the rear of the library. Koakuma flew into the dark room with a lit oil lamp and lighted the overhead chandelier. As the candles got brighter in the room, Roy made out a vaguely uncomfortable sight.

A large operating table rested neatly in the center of the room. It looked like something straight out of a medieval dungeon and the fact that the walls were still made of fine stonework did not help Roy calm himself down.

Patchouli unfolded a white sanitary sheet on the top of the large table with the help of Koakuma. Roy lay down on his stomach as the two girls set about their collection of old medical equipment.

Sakuya came in to the Room followed by Rhodes and Hong who were talking about the incident with Cirno. Remilia loomed behind the door as everyone got into position around Roy. They held his hands and feet with a firm grip as Koakuma removed Roy's leggings with a gentle hand.

Koakuma giggled as she proceeded to sanitize Roy's butt cheek.   
"Yeah…very funny…" Roy grunted as patchouli prepared a syringe of ketamine.   
"Ketamine, is that some sort of anesthetic?" Rhodes asked looking at the label. Patchouli rolled her eyes.

"It's a new drug, but the United States is actually working on adopting it for military and medical applications as we speak." Patchouli said as she tapped the large glass syringe with her finger.

"How did you know that?" Rhodes asked.   
"I read things..." Patchouli grunted as she inserted the needle into one of Roy's veins.   
"There that should help you relax." Patchouli Said as Roy began to slip into sedation.

Roy did not budge as Koakuma, Rhodes and Patchouli acted quickly to remove the led bullet from his backside. As patchouli inspected the wound, she made notes regarding Roy's current state in her notebook. Eventually she would have to explain his situation in the future if he remained alive long enough to witness its effect a second time.

Patchouli looked over her notes relating to what she witnessed with the recovery of Roy and Rhodes. As the group continued to dress up Roy's wounds Patchouli watched carefully looking for signs of instant healing.

After a while, Patchouli put down her pen and slumped back in her chair. She took off her reading spectacles and brushed away a tuft of long purple hair from her face. The room grew quiet as Koakuma continued stitching up the wound.

Remilia flew in.   
"My god where is everybody, why are all of you gathered around looking at asses?" Remilia huffed as she flapped quietly above everyone.   
"Quiet Remi…I have some very unfortunate news to address." Patchouli muttered as she creaked out of her chair.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Patchouli cleared her throat as she stood up in her chair.   
"The news at hand is grave so I expect all of you to listen”  
The Room grew quiet.  
"I hate to break it to all of you, but unfortunately due to something mysterious, all of us are currently susceptible to mortal wounds." Patchouli said grimly.

Roy was still under the effects of the anesthetic as she went on.   
"Now this is due to the fact at hand that we are no longer connected with Gensokyo through a "Spiritual gate," all spells will be limited and flight will be impossible. Patchouli said with quotation gestures.   
"Also note that there shall be no stabbing or shooting one another for tomfoolery." She added looking at Sakuya and Hong. Rhodes raised an eyebrow.

"So…it is our job now… to get ourselves home." Patchouli said as she leaned back in her chair.   
"So how do we get there?" Hong asked.

"These two men might be the key to getting us out of here…I wish that were not the case but unfortunately this is reality." Patchouli said as she patted the head of Roy. Sonu hobbled in from a door in the rear of the room holding a bottle of scotch.   
"Whoa hey what's this, you guys doing a rectal probe or some shit?" Sonu slurred sloshing around the dusty bottle.   
"God damn it" Patchouli grumbled as she grabbed the bottle away from the drunken skeleton.

"Hong I need you to bring Roy back up to his suite he's going to be out for a while and I want him to be comfortable while he recovers." Patchouli said.   
"Yes." Hong said with enthusiasm as she lifted Roy over her shoulder and walked out.   
"The rest of you…get a good night's sleep, I'll need to take some time to think about this…" Patchouli said putting on her spectacles.

The room emptied leaving patchouli alone. When the coast was clear, she walked down to a room located beneath the library. She opened the door to a figure standing in the darkness.   
"So what's the plan now…you really want me to close the border here and leave you?" The mystery person asked.   
"I'm prepared to do what is necessary." Patchouli said.   
"I'm surprised Remilia has let herself go…pity…I thought she was better than that?" The figure grumbled.   
"I don't know how I'm going to make it out of here?" Patchouli whimpered.   
"I'll talk to a few people I might know who can help you here…" The figure said walking into the black.

"Oh and tell Marisa she can have the stupid books when I die!" Patchouli grumbled.


	23. Radio Graffiti

Roy woke up the next day in his suite; he lay quietly in the bed Sakuya prepared for him as exotic birds chirped in the trees outside. He stood up and eyed a few things around the room. His uniform lay neatly folded in a chair beside the bureau by the door.

He walked over and brought the jacket up to his nose. The familiar scent of fresh lemons eased Roy as he imagined Sakuya happily putting clothes into a washing machine like some cheesy 1950s advertisement. The patches were also re sewn with a much better stitch than before.

There was a loud knock at the door.   
"Don't knock that loud you overgrown fly, he's not deaf." One of the Fairy maids growled from behind the door.   
"Sorry Mr. Autumn." The first Fairy yelled.   
"SHUT UP!" The other Fairy said smacking her upside the head.

Roy opened the door to the two argumentative Fairy maids who were busy having a miniature fistfight. They ceased as soon as they saw him standing in the doorway clad in his underwear.   
"Good morning ma'am." Roy said as he leaned casually to one side.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir we were just about to call you down for breakfast." The skinny maid on the right said bowing her head in embarrassment. The other Fairy maid, who was a bit pudgy, gawked at Roy's muscled body with hungry eyes.   
"Oh good uh give me a sec." Roy said as he shut the door noticing her ominous stare.

"What I'd do for a slice of him." The pudgy Fairy maid whispered to the other.   
"You would do unspeakable things for a slice of anything you tub of gravy." The skinny Fairy said back.

Roy buttoned up his jacket and rolled the sleeves over his elbows. He opened the door back up and followed the two bickering Fairy maids to the dining room where Rhodes was aligning the tuners on an old portable Russian tabletop radio.

"Morning Sergeant." Roy said stretching his arms as he took a seat. Rhodes looked up with drooping eyelids.   
"Meh" Rhodes muttered as he flicked on one of the switches. The radio came to life with a loud pop.

Rhodes put on the headphones and looked behind him. He had a cord running through one of the windows. Koakuma came down from the sky and entered through the window giving a 'thumbs up'.

"Call sign underhand, Specter actual this is Gemini 2, are we reading loud and clear over?" Rhodes spoke through the microphone. The radio paused, Rhodes repeated several times. A moment went by before a voice with a Texan drawl came through.

"Gemini 2 this is Specter I'm reading you loud and clear over." The voice read from the radio.   
"Specter we need to call off order 708, area is secure, no opposition met over." Rhodes said reading from the top-secret documents.

"Jesus Christ, give the order that 708 needs to turn their shit around…get the navy on the horn right now!" The voice said to someone else in the room. Beer cans clattered around in the background as the radio continued to broadcast.

The thunder of jet engines began to rumble off in the distance from the open window. Sakuya came out of the kitchen carrying two plates of bacon and eggs. She stopped in place as she felt the windowsills shuddering. Roy poked his head out. In the sky were two F-4 phantoms about five miles away on a low approach.

Roy grabbed two purple smoke grenades from Rhode's gear. He pulled the pin on one and jumped out the window. Roy ran as fast as he could towards the lake trailing a cloud of purple smoke. The two jets continued to streak towards the mansion. Roy screamed on the top of his lungs as he lit up another smoke grenade.

The voice on the radio came back on.   
"This is Specter they're calling off the airstrike, you boys sit tight." Specter said. The jets banked over to one side as they turned away from the mansion. They flew past with a deafening boom that rattled all of the windows.

Remilia jolted awake from the thundering jets. She flew up so high that she hit her head on the ceiling. All the while Patchouli came in and sat down with Koakuma at the kitchen table, pondering the loud noises and purple smoke that seemed to trail from the dining room window.

Roy collapsed out of breath as the purple smoke plumed around him. Hong ran out to Roy who was still huffing as he lay in the morning sun.   
"What the hell was that?" Hong asked as she extended her hand to Roy.   
"F-4s…that was the airstrike…we just called off." Roy wheezed as Hong carried him over her shoulders.   
"Wow…that was the loudest thing I've ever heard." Hong said as she ran back to the mansion.

"Gemini this is Specter do you read?" The voice from the radio asked.   
"Loud and clear Specter that was a close call…" Rhodes said as Sakuya sighed deeply putting down the plates of bacon and eggs. Roy came into the dining room with Hong following close behind.

"Civilians?" the dispatcher asked   
"Yes sir six in total." Roy said as he talked through the radio.   
"Look Com-sec did not ask you idiots to run a fucking daycare; it says here your orders were not to be compromised under any circumstances." The dispatcher grumbled in anger.

"They're not civilians they are a collective of locals that we trained for this operation." Roy said with concern in his voice. The radio went silent.   
"Sir you don't have to lie to me…look, were working on getting a bird to you but the brass is occupied with other plans at this time…old Ho Chi Minh isn't giving us any slack on the rope."

Roy looked at Sakuya remembering that the Fairy Maids needed to come as well.   
"How many of those little Maids live here?" Roy asked as he lifted the headset off his ears. Sakuya whistled with a tremendous volume as all of the Fairy Maids flooded into the room and lined up in a single file.

"I employ no more than forty." Sakuya said putting her hands behind her back in a professional manner.   
"Specter we just forgot part of our headcount and your gonna hate me for this but we have forty nine people we need to extract." Roy said putting the headset back on.   
"What does he mean by extract?" The Fairy maids whispered among themselves.

"Jesus Christ…you sorry son of a…listen I'll see what strings I can pull over here but from now on everyone there needs to sit tight and quiet…I don't know if you know it but you guys are awfully close to known districts on the Ho Chi Minh Trail." The dispatcher said as he flipped through intelligence reports.

"Well the faster the better because it's only a matter of time before Charlie notices." Roy said in anxiety.   
"Again it might be something like two weeks; we can do airstrikes and fire missions but nothing about CASEVAC at this time, too much liberal red tape if you ask me." The operator added.

A long pause went by as Roy thought to himself.   
"Thank you Specter…report back when you can, Gemini 2 out." Roy put down the headset and sat in his chair squeezing the bridge of his nose.   
"I think HQ just told us to go fuck ourselves." Roy grumbled to Rhodes who sat twiddling his thumbs nervously.   
"What do we do Cap?" Rhodes whispered.

"I didn't want to drag anyone into this fucking war." Roy mumbled.   
"Nevertheless, if we are going to last at least one week waiting for Com-sec to pull its head out of its ass, everyone here needs to learn how to fight and fight well for that matter." Roy grumbled.  
The fairy maids looked around nervously.  
"So…which one of you ladies want out of this, because the door is right there." Roy asked in a stern tone from his seat. Remilia walked into the dining hall rubbing a bruise on her forehead, Sonu who was recovering from a hangover followed her in.

Nobody moved an inch toward the exit for what seemed like an eternity. Sakuya walked forward and removed her knife from her leg holster.   
"Teach me what you know and I will follow it the best I can." Sakuya said handing the knife to Roy. Hong stepped up removing her hat from her head.   
"If this enemy comes I will make sure nothing gets by me." Hong said throwing her hat on the table.

Patchouli walked forward and sat down.   
"Koakuma and I will do what we can to help." Patchouli Said as Koakuma nodded by her side. Remilia crossed her arms.   
"Well it seems my friends have more faith in you than me, I guess that means something." Remilia sneered as she sat down at the head of the table.

"Oh fuck this I'm outta here." Sonu mumbled as he made for the door. Patchouli used her telekinesis to trip him by the ankle.   
"Man what the fuck I was kidding?" Sonu yelled as he sat back up.   
"Fine what do you want me to do…teach "Batgirl" over here how to fly an AH-1 on patrol?" Sonu yelled drunkenly as he pointed at Koakuma.


	24. The Unknown Soldier

Roy dunked the mop into the bucket as it splashed across his boots; he lifted it out dripping a collection of blood, dirt, and meaty giblets from the mangled body of Charlie the former NVA officer.

Sakuya was busy picking up some of the larger pieces and putting them in the collection bucket that Roy hung over earlier. The smells of Charlie's rotting guts were so pungent that the two had to wear face protection to keep themselves from breathing in the rancid smell.

"Jesus Christ what does Flandre have for breakfast?" Roy complained.   
"Well this morning she had the same thing you had…bacon, eggs, tea and pastries." Sakuya said as she hacked Charlie's arm in half with a cleaver to fit it into a burlap bag.

"Well she ripped this poor son of a bitch in half…I just don't see little girls do that shit." Roy grunted as he wrung out the bloody mop.   
"Well Flandre is not exactly a little girl…" Sakuya huffed attempting to lift the heavy bucket off the floor.   
"Here let me help you with that." Roy said as he picked up the bucket with ease and headed up the stairs.

"Why do I feel stronger all of a sudden?" Roy mumbled to himself as he walked with the bucket to a hole dug around the backside of the mansion. Roy poured the contents into the hole. As he did, the wind began to pick up with the indication of a coming storm.

Roy walked past Hong and Rhodes as they sat at a table behind the gate. Rhodes continued to go on about defensive tactics as he sketched down examples in his notebook.   
"Oh hey Captain how is the house work going?" Rhodes said as he tipped the brim of his helmet.

"Oh god it smells like shit down there, I'm just getting a breath of fresh air." Roy muttered as he walked back towards the mansion. Hong turned to Rhodes and shrugged.   
"Meh" Rhodes muttered.   
"Meh" Hong said mocking Rhodes.

The floor began to smell normal again after a couple trips. Sakuya and Roy went outside to dump the remains of Charlie in the hole. By the time they got there, the sun was starting to disappear behind the clouds.   
Roy brought out the things they saved from the remains of the NVA soldier that everyone called Charlie, His helmet, wallet, watch and journal were all that remained of him.

Roy opened up the small journal, a folded up photograph fell out of one of the pages and fluttered into the grass. Sakuya snatched it before the wind could take it away. It was a small torn up picture of a smiling woman. Sakuya felt a jolt of emotion in her stomach as she handed the picture off to Roy trying to hide her face as she began to heave.

Roy looked at the back of the picture, written on it was the name of the woman clear as day. Roy held his lip as he thought about his own family, how would they take the news if the only evidence of him coming back home was nothing more than a letter and a few objects. Roy put the book in his jacket pocket as Sakuya proceeded to hurl aside a large tree.

"Are you alright Suzy?" Roy said as Sakuya wiped her face trying to recover from her sickness. Sakuya turned around to face Roy with a dazzled look.   
"Are you ok?" Roy asked again giving her a pat on the back.

Sakuya took a couple deep breaths,   
"I'm alright I just…what did you just call me?" She asked tilting her head to one side.   
"Eh nothing Sack o ya, just a slip of the tongue." Roy muttered as he shoveled dirt into the small hole. Sakuya reached over and grabbed Roy by the shoulder to turn him around.   
"No seriously what did you just call me?" Sakuya demanded.

"…Suzy…" Roy sighed as Sakuya's eyes lit up.   
"I looked over the way you spelt your name and I keep hearing it in a lot of songs lately, I thought of it as an alternative because personally your name is kind of hard to pronounce." Roy shrugged as he patched up the hole.   
"Suzy…Suzy…you know, I don't mind it if you want to call me that, I can see why." Sakuya giggled as she walked back to the mansion with Roy.

"Well I refrained from calling you that for a while; personally I thought it was a little too cheesy, I shouldn't have said that." Roy grumbled slinging the shovel over his shoulder.   
"Cheesy?" Sakuya scoffed bumping Roy in the shoulder.   
"Susanne is a pretty name…it is far from cheesy where I am concerned." She added.

"It sounds weird though when you say it." Roy chuckled.   
"Suzy…Suzy…oh Suzy I don't know why you think that, It doesn't sound as dumb as you trying to pronounce Sakuya." Sakuya grinned as she held her hands gracefully to her front.   
"Stop it." Roy grumbled.   
"No I think it's cute." Sakuya laughed as she began to stride merrily.   
"Look I'm surprised you didn't flip when I said it, but your freaking me out Sack o ya, cut it out." Roy said.   
Sakuya suddenly pounced onto Roy knocking him into the tall grass.

The shovel landed by his side as Sakuya pulled herself up to Roy's face.   
"Call me Suzy." Sakuya growled affectionately.   
"Ok fine I'll call you that from now on…just…can you get off me." Roy grunted feeling another jolt up his spine.   
Sakuya gazed dreamily into Roy's eyes for a while. Roy did not know what to do as he lay underneath her letting his thoughts run free in his mind.

Hong and Rhodes watched the two as they just continued to stare at each other in a blissful manner.   
"Should I remind him to stay focused?" Rhodes asked Hong.   
"No maybe later, I like where this is going…." Hong whispered as she bit her finger.

Sakuya got up from Roy.   
"Shit I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Sakuya said covering her face with her hands.   
"Wait…I…" Roy stuttered watching Sakuya walk away. Roy looked over at Hong and Rhodes who were busy trying not to laugh at Roy as he lay on the ground with a lump in his pants. Hong laughed hysterically as Roy got up from the ground adjusting his shirt to hide his erection. Rhodes chuckled, patting Roy on the shoulder.   
"It's ok Cap we'll pitch a tent somewhere else."


	25. Too Late

Roy decided to head to the parlor to relax for a bit after the long day of cleaning. The only other person there was Remilia who sat in her chair enjoying a cozy cup of afternoon tea. Roy then came to the realization he was leaving small dirt tracks all over the carpets around the mansion.

"Captain, would you come over here please?" Remilia said with angst. Roy sat up and walked over to her as she stirred her tea with a fancy spoon.   
"You need something?" Roy yawned as he noticed Remilia's pale expression as she looked out into the jungle.   
"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you and Rhodes the night before." Remilia said sipping tea from her cup.   
"I see…wait, what did you do?" Roy asked in confusion.

"I put you in a trance that's why you probably don't remember." Remilia said as she put the tea down on a small table.   
"Well that's one part of it but would you mind filling me in on what you did exactly?" Roy chuckled.   
"Well after we made love that night…"   
"Whoa holy shit, we fucked?" Roy laughed.   
"Well…yes…it was after that moment that I lost control of my reasoning and decided to…bite you." Remilia sighed.

Roy felt around his collar and then stopped as soon as he felt the teeth marks on one side of his neck, it was not an ordinary hickey mark; it was an actual bite wound.   
"I didn't even notice it was there until now." Roy laughed as he took his hand away to allow it to heal.

Remilia laughed but then grew silent as she looked at Roy with sadness.   
"I'm a vampire Roy..." Remilia said in angst.   
"Oh yeah, so...you're a big fan of Christopher Lee or something." Roy chuckled.   
"Are you serious do you think I'm trying to be funny, my 466th birthday was two weeks ago?" Remilia snapped as Roy thought for a moment.   
"Well that would explain why I was hanging over a blood bucket a couple days ago." Roy muttered aloud. 

"That would also explain the red wine and fish." Rhodes said as he entered the room alone.   
"Oh yes you, Rhodes...you still remember." Remilia cooed.   
Rhodes nodded.  
"Yes I saw you were looking at me funny when Sakuya brought over that bottle, yes I drink blood for my vitality, yes I know you're never supposed to have red wine and fish but that's past the point I wanted to make." Remilia snarled.

"It’s fine no need to get bent out of shape…I accept your sincere apology and I hope none of this garbage crosses our path again." Roy said as he folded his arms.  
“Very well.” Remilia said softly.  
She sat back in her chair and continued sipping her tea quietly but as she sipped something caught her eye on the other side of the misty lake.

"Captain who is that approaching, is that your rescue division showing up early?" Roy grabbed a pair of binoculars and focused on what Remilia was looking at.   
A platoon of roughly forty NVA regulars as well as a few Vietcong soldiers walked in a group passively advancing towards the mansion.

"Oh fucking hell not here not now." Roy grumbled as Rhodes ran to alert the rest of the mansion.   
"Roy if this is the NVA you keep talking about I might have a plan to lure them into a trap." Remilia said as a smile stretched across her face.   
"Look these guys are no joke and I can't risk getting anyone here killed." Roy said fiercely as he racked the bolt on his rifle.   
"Not if you kill them all first, I have a plan." Remilia said whispering into Roy's ear.

The whole mansion got to work looking as inconspicuous as possible, all of the fairy maids hid in the attic as Roy, Rhodes and Sonu hid with Flandre in her playroom. Sakuya walked out to the front garden where Hong Stood by the gate with her arms folded. The Regulars chatted curiously to themselves as they approached the massive structure.

They stopped at the gate with rifles pointed in all directions, an officer walked forward followed by a few translators. He spoke to Meiling thinking she was Vietnamese, Hong raised an eyebrow and answered in Chinese. One of the officers looked back into the platoon and yelled a command. An older VC slung his rifle over his back and approached the gate. He looked like a stick had put on black pajamas as he walked over pressing his spectacles into his sundried face. He looked at Hong with a squint and then answered back to the officer.

"Who are you and what is this place?" The man with the glasses spoke sternly to Hong in fluent Mandarin. Hong nodded her head.   
"This is the private house for the mistress Scarlet I am Hong Meiling the Gatekeeper." Hong answered in a serious tone. as the man translated her words to the officer   
"You're not with the French or Americans or communist China?" The man asked.   
"No we are just here on recreation." Hong answered.

Sakuya stepped out from behind the wall and headed back towards the mansion thinking the troops would not see her.   
"Wait she is white, you said there was no Americans or French here why do you lie?" The officer ordered as a few of the soldiers put up their guns.   
"We are…French Canadians…and we do not associate with our commonwealth, we are neutral here." Sakuya replied hastily in French. The NVA officer raised an eyebrow.   
"French Canadians…in Cambodia, are you serious?" the officer chuckled.   
"Well I accept your gesture in neutrality as the French would have merely fired upon us with our advance." The Officer replied in French.

"It would do us good if you would offer shelter for my men, we have covered much ground and are deserving of such a shelter." The officer said gracefully. Sakuya looked over at Hong who was petrified from fear.   
"You may stay a few nights perhaps if you would be so kind to come with me." Sakuya nodded.  
Without much delay the entire platoon of soldiers marched into the mansion, Hong was freaking out inside trying to hide her emotions as all the men continued to ogle her body as they passed by.

Sakuya continued to stride alongside the head officer, a Captain in the North Vietnamese Army who held himself up with a graceful posture as he walked. Sakuya could not help but notice that there was similarity in him that resembled Roy, it must have been the beard but in contrast he was a little shorter.


	26. Claustrophobia

"I'm scared Roy." Flandre whimpered as the footsteps of the NVA platoon clattered above in the main hall. Sonu loaded up his trench gun, and Rhodes slowly lowered the top cover on his m60. Remilia, Koakuma and Patchouli remained upstairs pretending that Roy, Sonu and Rhodes never existed.

"It's alright Flan, were going to get out of this, don't you worry." Roy whispered as he sat down on the floor next to her. A couple minutes passed and already things were beginning to heat up for everyone as they awaited Remilia's "dastardly" plan.

Sakuya continued to get suspicious glances from the majority of the soldiers. There was no doubt in her mind that they were planning to take advantage of her as she showed them the interior of the massive mansion. Hong was trembling all over; she could not maneuver among the crowd of ambitious troops that surrounded her. Some of them began reaching out for a feel but Hong continued batting them away.

Patchouli was startled when the library doors flew open with a loud squeak. Hong and Sakuya were shoved into the room. Patchouli put down her book and stood up slowly in her chair only to be forced to sit back down again by the gentle push of a rifle butt.

"Well pardon me!" Patchouli grunted as she nearly tipped over in her chair. Sakuya panicked upon hearing patchouli speak in English but the NVA did not react to her slip of language. Patchouli noticed Sakuya's reaction and immediately began speaking in French.

"What the hell is going on?" Patchouli yelled as the men pulled a screaming Koakuma from the floor. The soldier was thrown off balance as Koakuma broke free and turned skyward zooming into the shadows above.   
"Shit." Sakuya said.

"SHE'S A DEMON!" One of the soldiers screamed as they raised their guns to the ceiling spraying hot brass casings all over the other girls. Roy immediately stood up.   
"Lock and load." Roy whispered as soon as the guns stopped firing.

The men began to chat uneasily among themselves as they changed magazines and scanned the dark ceiling of the library.   
"This place is cursed just like the forest." One of them said.   
"Where are you you fiend!" another screamed as he jumped on top of the table with his submachine gun.

Roy and Rhodes bolted up the stairs. They took a back hallway untouched by the platoon to the rear of the library where they saw that Sakuya, Hong and Patchouli were still alive. Roy aimed his gun in the direction of the squad that surrounded the three girls.

A figure in the shadows came up and grabbed Roy's arm, Rhodes drew his machete and lurched forward but was alarmed to see a trembling Koakuma clutching the side of her hip. Blood seeped through an opening in her dress and began to drip out onto the floor.   
"Koakuma…Shit…Lieutenant, get me a bandage." Roy said in fear.

"Do I look like a medic to you?" Sonu muttered angrily.   
Roy rolled his eyes as he got up and cut a piece of Koakuma's dress with his knife.   
"Next time, don't be so hasty." Roy whispered as he lifted Koakuma's skirt. Koakuma gasped as she saw the wound. Roy tied the cloth above the opening and pulled the knot tight to create a temporary tourniquet.

"That should hold for a while." Roy whispered as he placed a bandage over the open wound. Koakuma leaned on Roy to assist herself into the air.   
"Be careful." Koakuma whispered as she ascended to the beams on the top of the room.

"Captain look." Rhodes said as he leaned over to look. One of the squads took off to inform the rest of the platoon.   
"French Canadian…what a joke you're hiding something here?" One of the NVA soldiers growled in English as he grabbed Patchouli by the hair and pulled her head into her seat from behind.   
"Shit this wasn't part of the plan." Roy said to Rhodes.

Hong panicked and punched one of the soldiers to her side. As she stood up with a battle cry, another soldier came from behind and bashed Meiling across the cheek with his rifle. Hong fell to the floor clutching her bleeding face. Rhodes held his breath at the sight of the wound.

"MEILING!" Sakuya screamed as she tried to rush over to help but the guard grabbed her by the hair and jabbed his foot into the inside of her knee. Sakuya screamed as she collapsed to the ground in pain. She reached for her watch but the same soldier followed up with a kick to the face knocking her flat on her back, the watch clattered to her side.

"Tell us what your hiding or she dies!" The soldier holding patchouli said sinisterly as he drew a gun to her temple. Patchouli awaited the arrival of Remilia and Roy but was beginning to descend into a panic.

One of the Soldiers pulled up Sakuya by her shirt and shoved her on top of Patchouli's table…   
"What's this, so you were planning something?" The Soldier growled as he spotted the concealed set of knives on her thigh as he lifted her skirt up.

Patchouli began to feel the presence of Roy nearby. Her eyes turned to see him sneaking behind one of the bookshelves. The soldiers who surrounded Hong began to cut the bindings of Hongs clothes as they held her at gunpoint.

"If we had a plan it would have played out by now!" Sakuya grunted as the Regulars held her down.   
"GET OFF OF HER." Patchouli screamed. Roy was so close that he was afraid his beating heart would alert the five soldiers that now occupied the room.

Koakuma screamed as she dive-bombed the soldier who held patchouli. She sank her thumbs into his eye sockets as she dragged him by the face across the bookshelves. Sakuya reached to her holster and quickly slashed open her captors neck with a small throwing knife.

Sakuya, lacking the ability to move her legs, followed up her defense by throwing the small blade into the chest of another soldier before collapsing to the floor to find her watch. As she did, Roy was alarmed to find out the man he just partiality decapitated was frozen stiff in midair.   
"What the…Suzy are you ok?" Roy said as he reached over to help Sakuya. Sakuya gasped in pain as she crawled over to Roy helplessly. As Roy lifted her to her feet, the watch fell out of her hand from the immense pain. Koakuma had finished dealing with the second and fourth soldier but there was one remaining guard and he was already drawing a bead on Roy.

Koakuma picked up an SKS off the ground in a blind rage. Roy saw her aim.   
"Koakuma No!" Roy yelled as Koakuma fired the rifle. The first shot she fired was a Headshot from across the room and without a second to lose, a group of NVA soldiers broke in through the front door and began laying down suppressing fire on everyone.

Rhodes came in through the back and began unloading the M60 on the advancing NVA cutting down several men. The Room filled with gun smoke, splinters and muzzle flashes as Roy, Sonu and Rhodes opened up a continuous barrage of smoke grenades and bullets on the unsuspecting NVA soldiers as they piled into the library from the main hallway door.

Rhodes caught sight of Hong as she lie still in tattered clothes on the floor. He handed the M60 to Roy as he picked up an AK from one of the VC.   
"Captain, Meiling is hurt bad I need to get her out of here." Rhodes said charging the bolt.   
"Are you Insane?" Roy yelled as he continued blasting away the soldiers through the Library door.

"DO WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKER SAYS." Sonu yelled out of nowhere. Sakuya crawled over to Roy still suffering from her injuries. She picked up a MAT submachine gun and assisted Roy in his suppressing fire.   
"Let him go Roy, we need her." Sakuya yelled over the gunfire.   
"Hurry up Rhodes." Roy yelled between bursts. Rhodes dragged Hong into the back room as Roy, Sakuya and Sonu continued laying down Fire on the retreating NVA squad. On the other side of the mansion, the Captain of the Platoon recognized the sound of the M60 machine gun.

"Come men, we can attack them from the other side and force them to surrender." He said with vigor as the remaining twenty NVA stormed their way from the parlor into the rear hallway. Rhodes laid Hong against the wall and began checking her vitals.   
"Rhodes…" Hong whimpered as she fell into his arms.   
"Keep talking to me Meiling your going to be fine." Rhodes said nervously.

Patchouli lifted herself off the ground. She had to warn Roy there was something big coming to the library; she could feel the energy as it moved through the halls.   
"Now hold on a second there Patchy, this is where my part of the plan comes in." Remilia giggled as she flapped overhead.   
"What Fucking Plan?" Patchouli wheezed as she trembled from adrenaline. Remilia headed through the back door as the remaining NVA Regulars just turned the corner to face her.

"Hello boys." Remilia smiled as she began charging up her magic. The Captain stopped as he saw the glowing eyes of Remilia from down the hall.   
"IT'S HER…THE RED BEAST…OPEN FIRE!" he screamed.   
"The Red Beast?" Patchouli said to herself understanding the language…


	27. The Fog

The NVA Opened fire on Remilia, Smoke and tracer rounds filled the hallway; masking over everything that was visible. The candles on the wall blew out leaving the entire hallway in a smoldering darkness. The firing ceased leaving the NVA regulars in an eerie silence.

It was so quiet the only noise was a few of the brass casings rolling and bouncing on the carpeted floor. Roy listened for the slightest sound as Sakuya pulled herself to her feet using him for support. Rhodes was checking Hong's wounds.   
"I'm fine Rhodes...I've taken harder blows." Meiling sighed as she embraced herself against Rhode's body. Rhodes began to cry knowing that Hong was ok.   
"It’s ok...I’m here...I’m good." Hong whispered.

Roy peeked out from behind an overturned bookcase to see if he could spot anything. Koakuma held the SKS with a steady hand as she nested in a glowing chandelier. Roy heard her jingling around.   
"Hey Cola, do me a favor you see anything move that isn't us…shoot it." Roy whispered loudly.

Koakuma nodded as she scanned the corners of the massive room. Patchouli began to snarl as she turned over several destroyed books.   
"Oh great…well at least it's a copy…" Patchouli whined as she tossed away a bullet-ridden hardcover of "And then there were none."

"Would you please…focus?" Sakuya angrily whispered to Patchouli as she struggled to cope with the sharp pain in her leg.   
Roy readied his gun as he heard the remaining squad retreat into the darkness.

"We need to get out of here now." The Captain said to his troops.  
The remaining NVA soldiers Rushed forward with their flashlights looking for the body of Remilia, to their alarm no trace of it existed when they managed to adjust their eyes to the darkness.

Roy could hear them pass by in the hallway but he knew Remilia was luring them into a kill-zone. He got up and headed towards the main hall, Sonu and Sakuya followed him closely.   
He turned a corner where he saw the platoon head out into the heavy fog.   
"I guess it's coming together now." Roy muttered to himself.

A flash of red light flew through the fog like a lightning bolt, Remilia began swooping down and carrying off the screaming soldiers one by one as they fired among themselves in a mass hysteria. Roy watched in horror as Remilia continued her gruesome dance.

"REMILIA STOP THIS!" Roy screamed as he walked forward into the mist. Sakuya grabbed Roy's arm. Remilia did not stop. A young Vietnamese soldier who cowered on the ground reached out to grab Roy by the boots.   
"Please…not like this...I surrender!" was all he could say before Remilia severed and dragged the lower half of him away into the darkness. Roy felt the man's hand release from his ankle to fall lifeless against the stonework.

The wind started to pick up, the fog began to subside as the screams faded to crickets chirping in the grass. The sun was falling below the horizon; it would soon be the end of the third day. Remilia stood alone in the center of the courtyard, blood drizzled from her mouth and hands as she breathed deeply.   
"Sakuya…do me a favor and have the fresh ones prepared for later use." Remilia said as she turned to face the two.

Roy looked through Remilia. He couldn't believe she was that kind of monster. Remilia scowled as she saw his emotion.   
"I'm sorry you had to see that Mr. Autumn, but I’ll have you know, that this prevents me from further loss of my dignity." Remilia sighed.

Sonu's jaw fell open as he walked through the piles of bodies on the ground.   
"Oh man, I can't take this shit anymore…why do you have to be such a crazy bitch…why?" Sonu cried.   
"This was all part of the plan..." Roy muttered.   
"Roy… I'm sorry you had to see everything like this." Sakuya whispered softly. Roy turned around and headed into the mansion where Rhodes, Hong, Patchouli and Koakuma were busy reorganizing the library.

"Much better." Patchouli said as she used her magic to place the last book back to its shelf.   
Rhodes moved away the bodies as Koakuma and Hong went around picking up all the spent casings and pieces of drywall. Roy walked in and slumped down in Patchouli's chair.

"Are you alright Captain?" Patchouli asked showing concern. Roy was interrupted from his traumatic experiences by her gentle hand upon his head.   
"No...I think I saw too much this time." Roy grumbled as he sipped water from his canteen.   
"I could help you with the stress if that's all right; consider it one of my experiments." Patchouli suggested as she picked up her large book.   
"Does it involve a ton of needles and opiates?" Roy chuckled.

"Well acupuncture is not exactly my cup of tea when it comes to re calibrating your meridians, but if it wouldn't bother you, me and my humble assistant here could put you down for one of our…ahem…full body massages." Patchouli said weaving her hands together.

"Oh no" Rhodes muttered burying his face in his hands.   
"Well not what I had in mind…I've never had a massage before, I guess it's something I'll have to cross off the list." Roy grunted as he put back the canteen.   
"Well I guess you're in luck, we'll have the Maids run a bath for you and then we will begin." Patchouli said as she rubbed Roy's shoulders from behind.

Koakuma sighed as she took off to alert the rest of the Fairy Maids in the attic. When she got there, there wasn't a sound to be heard.   
"It's all clear you can come out now." Koakuma whispered.   
"Oh fuck It’s about damn time, It's so hot up here, someone cut a fart so bad I wasn't sure the bullets or the smell would kill us first." One of the Fairy Maids Coughed as the rest of the bumbling fairies conveyed out of the dusty space moaning and groaning.

Koakuma caught wind of the fart and immediately clutched her face.   
"I'll bet it was you…" The skinny Fairy said to the fat Fairy.   
"What are you talking about I didn't have lunch yet." The chubby Fairy said.   
"Of course not…you had breakfast and dinner COMBINED!" The skinny Fairy growled as they descended into the mansion.


	28. All Play and No Work

It was getting late when Sakuya got back from her duties, Flandre watched her ascend the stairs into the hallway wiping the blood from her hands with a rag.   
"Sakuya…are you ok you don't look so good." Flandre said as she flew beside her.

"It's nothing to be concerned about… do you want to come to the parlor with me?" Sakuya asked quietly.   
"I guess so...but you look so sad…why?" Flandre said pulling on Sakuya’s skirt.   
"I'm Exhausted dear, after what just happened earlier I'm surprised were all still standing." Sakuya said brushing her hair behind her ear.

The two girls entered the parlor where Rhodes and Hong cuddled on the sofa while "Yes it is" by the Beatles played quietly from the old stereo. Sakuya shook her head.

"Look I'm not going to impale you two lovebirds for heavy petting but you two should definitely find a different place if you're going to do that." Sakuya grumbled.   
"But the stereos here." Rhodes whined as he looked up.   
"I've been cleaning strands of long red hair and airing out the smelly sweat marks since you got here Mister Rhodes." Sakuya growled putting her hands on her hips.   
"Oh..." Rhodes said as he sat up with Hong.

"For the love of everything please find something else to romp on that is easier to clean than this priceless antique." Sakuya angrily muttered to herself as Hong and Rhodes exited the room.   
"He He…Boys." Flandre giggled. "Yes…maybe one day you will find one and then you can ruin all the sofas that you want." Sakuya sighed as she pulled away the cushions.

Before long, Rhodes bumped into Roy who was busy rambling to himself clad in a bathrobe.   
"You alright Captain?" Rhodes asked.   
"There are things that I wish I never saw today Sergeant, are you and Meiling ok?" Roy asked having a hard time keeping his head upright.

"I'm surprised Hong is doing ok from a blow like that." Rhodes grumbled.   
"I know how to take hits…you don't have to worry about me so much." Hong said giving Rhodes a gentle nudge.   
"I'm not doing so hot, I'm going to see Patchy…she wanted to give me something to help me out." Roy sighed.

"Well I hope it will help you figure out what we need to do as far as setting up a defensive perimeter." Rhodes laughed.   
"She's giving me a massage." Roy said. Rhode's eyes widened. Hong blushed.   
"Are you sure she's not going to try and coax you into a happy ending Captain?" Rhodes asked.

Roy rolled his eyes "Hey, you got a happy ending, I got raped…twice…I think." Roy said as he walked past the two. Hong glared at Rhodes.   
"I can explain…" Rhodes whimpered as Roy walked on by muttering to himself.

Patchouli was busy lighting a few candles round her bedroom as Koakuma shuffled through stacks of suitable music in Patchouli's collection of LPs.

As Roy entered the room, a few things that reminded him of home caught his eye. Patchouli's primary collection of LP's were here along with a larger more modern stereo system. Concert Posters of Jefferson Airplane and Eric Burdon and the Animals hung semi tattered in the rear of the room.

"Holy shit Patchy I didn't know you were really into the whole Psychedelic thing." Roy said as he approached the center of the room. Patchouli adjusted the sheets on the massage table as Roy looked around in disbelief.   
"Well I don't get around much as you know, if you're wondering where I got these records, well that's a very long story I'm afraid." Patchouli said quietly as she dimmed down the lights.

Roy lay down on the soft plushy massage table. Koakuma put on the same calming sitar music as before but this time it had a much better quality as it played through Patchouli's main stereo. Roy felt Patchouli begin to ease into her magical massage. Roy drifted into a dream as he felt Patchouli run her hands in mesmerizing motions around his back and shoulders.

"Hmm I didn't expect you to fall asleep so fast." Patchouli said noticing Roy was quietly dosing away.   
"Um Koakuma can you bring that over here?" Patchouli said working on Roy's arms. Koakuma approached the table running her fingers through Roy's hair. Patchouli looked up to see what she was doing.   
"Koakuma." Patchouli said reminding her.

Koakuma handed a bottle to patchouli.   
"Oh thank you." Patchouli said as she applied a portion of the continents into her hands. She began to work it into Roy's skin. The smell of essential oils cleansed the room of the moldy odor as Koakuma rolled up her sleeves and began working her hands in tandem with Patchouli.

Roy didn't even twitch as he slipped deeper into meditation. Before long, the two girls had flipped Roy over to have him face the ceiling.   
"Wow I could do this for cash if I wanted to." Patchouli muttered as she pulled at Roy's legs. Koakuma nodded. Patchouli stopped for a moment noticing her silence.   
"You usually aren't this quiet Koakuma, is something on your mind?" Patchouli asked as she stepped away from the table.

"No…not really." Koakuma said quietly.   
"Hmm well I guess my work here is done for the time being, I need to get back to my studies, in the meantime help Captain Autumn here find the door when he finally gets tired of laying there." Patchouli wheezed as she walked out into the hallway.

Koakuma shivered as she stood there alone staring at Roy as he lay upon the massage table, completely at peace.   
"Oh no-no-no…you're here all alone with him, go and talk to him and tell him how you feel about him." Koakuma thought to herself, as Roy lay completely unaware of the massive crush that Koakuma had on him.   
"Roy…" Koakuma whimpered as she reached out to touch him.


	29. Batgirl

Roy opened his eyes slowly. Koakuma hovered above him at his side. Her eyes fixed as she drew closer to the table. Roy put his arm back to support his head.   
"Yeah…what is it?" Roy asked. Koakuma stood in silence, petrified of progress. She couldn't speak up to tell him from the fears in her mind of his rejection.   
"Roy…I…" Koakuma stuttered as she fidgeted with her hands. Roy waited for her to finish as he stared deeply into her eyes.   
"Have you got something on your mind?" Roy asked as he raised himself off the table.

Out of nowhere, Koakuma gave him a hug, followed by a small kiss on the side of his cheek. Roy nearly lost grip on his blanket as he was completely caught off guard by her sudden show of affection. She began to weep as she nuzzled his shoulder.   
"Shhh Hey…what's the matter?" Roy whispered as he brought his arms around her.

"I'm scared…of war…Roy…I don't know what to do…" Koakuma cried.   
"It's ok…I know that must have been terrifying back there but you remained strong…I'm proud of you." Roy whispered.   
"I know…thank you…but…I've…I've been thinking about you…lately…" Koakuma whispered.   
"Me…why?" Roy asked.   
"Well Roy remember when I…oh god…I think I'm in…Roy…I'm in love with you." Koakuma whispered as she touched his cheek.

Roy backed away as swarms of thoughts flooded his mind. He felt the massage table nearly fall to the ground behind him as Koakuma eased forward against his body.   
"You have feelings for me?" Roy asked.   
"Yes…" Koakuma said quietly. Roy took her hand.   
"Cola I…I don't know what to say but…I don't think we can be together…It's complicated." Roy whispered as he wove his fingers with hers.   
"I know…we can't be together…but I need this…just one night Roy…please." Koakuma begged.

"Just for one night?" Roy asked.   
"Yes…for one night…I want you to…make me a woman…I may never get another chance with you." Koakuma said nearly bursting into tears.   
"I mean…personally this is a lot on me…and I have other thoughts but…one night wouldn't hurt…not with you." He said with a smile.

Roy ran his fingers through Koakuma's long, amber hair. It felt soft and silky through his fingers with each downward brush.   
"Oh Roy." Koakuma whispered as she leaned her head affectionately into his hand.   
"Nobody tells you that you're beautiful do they?" Roy asked holding up her chin.   
"No...I…oh Roy..." Koakuma cooed as she eased forward to kiss him on the cheek again.

Her cold lips pecked against the side of his face in a steady repetition. Roy thought it was cute of her to kiss him in that way. She came to the realization she was about to kiss him on the mouth.   
"No I can't!" Koakuma squeaked nervously as she whipped one of her wings across Roy's face sending him flying over the massage table and onto Patchouli's bed.   
"Cola…wait!" Roy said. Koakuma felt Roy's hand clasp gently around her wrist. She stopped with a gasp, looking back into his eyes. Not a word was said between them as Koakuma slowly came back into his arms.

Her eyes sealed as she brought her lips to his. Roy felt his soul lift with each parting kiss. Koakuma brought his hands up to the buttons of her vest. Roy got the message and began to unravel her tie with a gentle hand as she welded her lips to his. Her other hand felt around his chest and his arms as he slowly stripped away the layers of her outfit.

Roy however, was getting tired of removing clothes. He just wanted to hold and caress her slender body, running his hands through her soft, silky hair. Koakuma reached down to drop her skirt to the floor. Without warning, a long pointed tail caught Roy by surprise as it wrapped around his leg with a gentle constriction.   
"What the fuck…is that a tail?" Roy asked nervously as he instinctively grabbed it.   
"Yes…I hope you don't mind it…do you?" Koakuma said beginning to blush.

"What the hell are you anyway?" Roy asked as he massaged the tip of her tail.   
"Many things I guess that you would consider…strange in your world." Koakuma answered shyly.  
"Well…what exactly?" Roy asked.   
"A devil…or maybe a demon would be fitting." Koakuma said.

"A very surprisingly cute and affectionate demon." Roy said with a grin. Koakuma blushed.   
"Roy…why do you call me Cola?" Koakuma asked.   
"Coca Cola?" Roy asked.   
"Its Ko-a-ku-ma." Koakuma smirked.   
"I call you that because it's faster to say Cola...I don't mean to offend you…Koakuma." Roy said as she led him to the mattress.   
"I don't mind if you call me that…I think it's funny." Koakuma let her wings flatten to the bed as Roy laid her down on the soft mattress.

"Roy…I…please be gentle with me…" Koakuma whispered as Roy slipped his hand beneath her bra.   
"Alright I'll take it slow." Roy said in a comforting manner. Roy lifted her bra off and let it fall to the side of the bed. Koakuma let out a deep breath as her pronounced breasts greeted Roy with their soft and gentle demeanor. Roy couldn't help but stare at them profusely as Koakuma curled up her arms to cover them.

Koakuma gasped as Roy ran his fingers around her nipples. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was to nothing more than the touch.   
"Roy…that feels good…" Koakuma whispered. Roy started to suck on one of them. Letting his tongue do laps around her nipple. All the while Roy began to run his other hand down her stomach.

Koakuma jolted with a laugh as Roy unintentionally began to tickle her.   
"Roy Stop…you'll make me pee…Roy!" Koakuma giggled. Roy brought his hand down further as he kissed her to suppress her laughing. Her panties felt a little damp as he ran his finger down between her legs. Koakuma curled up again as Roy shifted her legs to the side to run his finger along her Panties. He pulled the fabric aside. A sharp breath escaped her lips as she felt his finger brush upwards against her clit. Koakuma couldn't believe the sensations in her body as Roy worked tirelessly with his fingers.

"Oh…I want it!" Koakuma moaned as Roy slipped them inside, pushing and jerking them against her inner walls with a firm and gentle manner. Koakuma felt something hard brush against the inside of her thigh as Roy came back up to kiss her again.   
"Was that your…Roy?" Koakuma said in surprise as he began to untie the knot around his waist. Koakuma sat upright. The blanket was thrown over the side. A Shy hand from Koakuma clasped around his shaft catching him by shock.

"It's…huge!" Koakuma whispered.   
"That's a first…" Roy thought to himself as Koakuma started to stroke it. She began to recall the techniques Patchouli had taught her as she ran her hands back and forth along the length. Roy started to feel like he was getting harder as Koakuma used her techniques in tandem with her tongue.   
"Holy shit!" Roy whispered. Koakuma giggled. She took her tongue away and rolled onto her back, awaiting the final act of their romance. Roy took the cue and crawled up to straddle her slender frame.

Roy gracefully brought his dick up to rest between the open lips of her vulva with a steady hand. Somewhat of a tight fit. Roy didn't notice he was breaking through a barrier of some sorts as Koakuma watched the length of it disappear inside her.

She held in a scream as Roy penetrated deep into her vagina. The long wait was over for something so short and savory. Roy started to ease back slowly, noticing red streaks on his shaft as he brought it out for a second insertion. Koakuma's eyes widened at the sight of her own blood but Roy knew it was nothing more than the act of deflowering her. Her breathing intensified with each slow thrust into her body.

"It hurts…" Koakuma cried as Roy slowed himself to a stop.   
"Do you want me to leave it be?" Roy asked with a deep breath.   
"No…it was meant to be…it hurts…but it's starting to feel better…I'll get used to it." Koakuma gasped as she put her arms around Roy's shoulders.   
Roy started to thrust in again, this time with a bit more force than before. Koakuma held on tightly as Roy started to tremble.

He began to move faster. The sensations shooting up Koakuma's spine overtook her. A loud squeak escaped her lips as Roy sent her spiraling through several orgasms. One after the next after the next.

"Roy…Please…Don't come…in…side!" Koakuma gasped as she reached up to touch him on the shoulder. Roy felt a stir in his lower body. The room flipped as Roy pulled out in haste. She swiftly lowered her head down as he fell back. Her mouth sealing around the tip. She resumed the techniques.   
Roy felt himself release into the back of her throat. Koakuma fell silent as Roy couldn't believe the sight of what he had done.

"Holy…shit!" Roy moaned as Koakuma eased back covering her mouth with her hands. Not a moment later, she arched her head back and swallowed. Roy watched in shock.   
"Ah…do you want some mouthwash or something?" Roy asked as he slowly got up off the bed.   
"No…it's not as bad as you would think…" Koakuma cooed as she gave him a gentle hug.

Koakuma snuggled up to Roy as he lay quietly beneath the soft lavender blanket.   
"I just want to hold you all the time…you're like a big…teddy bear." Koakuma cooed as she kissed him again.   
"Well my codename was bear for a while but I never thought of it like that…." Roy said as he started drifting off to sleep.   
"Awww..." Koakuma said affectionately.   
"Goodnight." Roy whispered.


	30. Hotel Bravo

"Roy…" Koakuma said quietly as Roy got up from the bed.   
"Yeah." Roy said as he straightened out the sheets.   
"I'm sorry…I know you like…Sakuya…" Koakuma said quietly as Roy put his head down.   
"Yeah." Roy sighed realizing his mistake.   
Roy began putting his clothes back on that were stacked partially folded against the side of the door.   
"Look I only wanted to help you relax…I shouldn't have made you do that last night." Koakuma said as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Don't be so hard on yourself…you wanted to thank me…I get that but I didn't want to make this more complicated than it should be…I'm the one who should be sorry…I've got a mission to complete...and I probably shouldn't be appealing myself to everyone who asks me." Roy said as he moved towards the exit.   
"...I shouldn't have done that…" Koakuma whimpered.   
"Your fine dont worry." Roy said as he shut the door.

Roy went back to his room and put on his fatigues. It was raining heavily outside and Roy began to feel soaked just staring at the droplets as they splattered on the outside of his window.   
"Nobody here is fit to work in this condition." Roy thought to himself as he observed the muddy ground.

He put on his poncho and headed towards the front of the mansion. Most of the Fairy Maids were working on plastering up bullet holes around the library.  
Koakuma went back to re organizing books, Patchouli was busy arguing with Sonu about why he was a skeleton and Sakuya was nowhere to be seen.

Roy opened up the front door into the monsoon. The stonework in the garden was flooded over as Roy made his way over to check on Rhodes and Meiling.

Hong stood in the pouring rain undisturbed as the heavy droplets pelted above her. Her wet clothes adhered to the shape of her body. Roy couldn't help but gawk at the curves of her voluptuous figure. Rhodes was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hey Meiling." Roy said with a wave. Hong turned her head slowly. Roy finally could see her face but was alarmed to see that she was absolutely livid.

"Hey, you ok?" Roy asked calmly. Hong crossed her arms and took a deep breath.   
"Sakuya caught us again…last night." Hong grumbled. "So...did You and Rhodes piss her off real good this time?" Roy chuckled as he leaned up against the wall next to her.   
"Serves me right…I guess you should know already that me and Rhodes have little romantic adventures from time to time." Hong said as she threw back a thoroughly soaked braid over her shoulder.  
Roy nodded.  
"Yeah I kind of feel stupid right now for not addressing just how grave of a situation this is, personally...well I don't really know how to go about it myself." Roy said with a hint of embarrassment.   
"Well After what happened yesterday I think everything is going to change now." Hong sighed.   
Roy nodded as he looked down at the dirt.   
"So what happened to Rhodes?" Roy asked.

"He's up in the clock tower… I don't know what he's doing." Hong said as she put her head down.   
"Well…carry on…Do you want a poncho or something?" Roy asked   
"No" Hong said.   
Roy smirked nervously as he walked away.

Roy asked a few of the fairy maids how to get up to the clock tower. Eventually he found his way up there on his own. Rhodes was sitting on a small stool looking out of one of the windows across the valley. A pair of binoculars and a starlight scope lay on the floor next to him. He seemed to be barely awake.  
"Hey Cap." he said as he stood up off the stool.

"Hey Sergeant…" Roy saluted.   
"So I guess Hong told you everything." Rhodes said somberly.   
"Yeah maybe so…I guess Suzy caught you two going to town didn't she?" Roy asked with a big smirk on his face.   
"Not exactly…we took it down a notch after the first night." Rhodes lifted his head to smile.   
"So what did you do that pissed her off?" Roy asked calmly.  
"We tried moving the Stereo to my room." Rhodes said shrugging his shoulders.   
"You know Patchouli has a portable one, why didn't you ask her?" Roy suggested.   
"Meh" Rhodes said as he put his head down.   
"Yeah I can see that wasn't smart…don't forget we have a job to do here, when this rain clears up, the shit's getting real." Roy said in a serious tone.

Roy made his way down the stairs where he finally found Sakuya. She was hard at work fixing the rug that was secured to the stairs.   
"Hey Suzy." Roy said as he walked by.   
"Hey Roy, I was looking for you for a while…I guess I was just looking in the wrong spot all day." Sakuya said with a smile.   
"I heard what happened to Rhodes and Hong...boy they love that stereo." Roy laughed.

Sakuya began walking beside Roy through the hallway.   
"Oh yes, they play some beautiful songs off of that turntable believe me, I like seeing them together but they got on my nerves this time when they tore part of the rug off bringing it up the stairs." Sakuya said.

"Ha funny, I feel like everyone says the same stuff about us…" Roy said not realizing what he just said.   
"They say what about us?" Sakuya smiled as she got up in Roy's face with a seductive smile. Roy held his tongue as he thought.   
"Well...we get on their nerves from time to time don't we?" Roy said trying to steer the subject. Sakuya's smile faded.

"Roy I…um…I don't know why you would say that?" Sakuya trembled as she took a step back.   
Koakuma came from around the corner.   
"Roy…you left this." Koakuma said softly as she handed Roy his watch.   
"Oh…uh thank you." Roy said as he put it on.

Sakuya glared at Roy as Koakuma flew around the corner.   
"What was she doing with your watch?" Sakuya asked sternly.   
"Um well…Patchouli wanted to give me a massage; she said it would help me focus." Roy said trying to hide his shame.   
"Roy…Please tell me why Koakuma just handed you your watch like that?" Sakuya growled angrily.   
Roy fell silent.   
"Why Roy…why won't you recognize the way I feel about you?" Sakuya whispered as she held back her sadness.   
"Suzy…I…" Sakuya disappeared before Roy could get another word out, leaving him alone in the hallway.   
"God damn it." Roy muttered to himself.


	31. Face Down

Two days had passed since Roy and Sakuya last said a word to each other. It was the longest two days that anyone had endured. Digging trenches with Rhodes, Hong, Koakuma and the other Fairy Maids was getting to be a nightmare.

It didn't stop raining either, the Fairy Maids had the worst time with the project as some of the shovels were just too big and heavy for the majority of them to handle, some were digging with their hands, others would just sit and cry. Everyone couldn't help but feel like they were digging a mass grave.

Roy couldn't do much to help out the others. He would constantly look up at the sky and ask,   
"What is the Point." Finally, the skies began clearing up that afternoon but the trench was nothing more than a muddy hole in the ground.   
Sakuya was sitting alone in the library when Patchouli stormed in completely soaked from providing aid for the entire mansion as they worked outside.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING?" Patchouli screamed with a missing voice. Sakuya looked up from a Time magazine.   
"I don't know." Sakuya sighed.   
"Is this because of that whole thing with Roy and Koakuma isn't it, you're not going to give him a second chance." Patchouli wheezed.

"I don't think there are any second chances." Sakuya muttered.   
"BULLSHIT…you didn't even try confronting him." Patchouli yelled as Sakuya looked down in shame.   
"Look, everyone here knows you have a soft spot for the guy and I know he has a soft spot for you two…I've heard he calls you Suzy." Patchouli grumbled as she wringed out her raincoat.

"He calls me that because he's too stupid to say my name correctly." Sakuya said angrily.   
"Oh really…look Koakuma told me what she did wasn't right but even Koakuma says that you two should put this mistake aside and just go back to the way things were." Patchouli said shaking her finger at Sakuya.

"We didn't even make it clear yet that we liked each other to begin with." Sakuya stammered as she stood up.   
"We he makes it clear that he likes you, all of the time he looks at you…the only time I've seen him ever take his eyes off you is when he has work to do or Meiling begins bouncing up and down." Sakuya laughed at Patchouli's remark.

"Oh she could lure all of mankind with those things…" Sakuya chuckled to herself. Patchouli crossed her arms.   
"Look just find the time to talk to him in private and help him out so he can help us, the son of a bitch can barely hold his head up." Patchouli said somberly. Koakuma burst in through the door crying.   
"Oh I…I Wish I never done that…I'm so sorry…I wish I could forget the whole thing!" Koakuma sobbed as she gripped Sakuya's hands tightly.

"Wish granted…" Patchouli muttered as a beam of energy flew from her finger and zapped Koakuma in the back of the skull. Koakuma's eyes rolled up into her head as she jabbered away.   
"Koakuma would you take care of some of the books scattered about the place." Patchouli said pushing on her spectacles.

Koakuma nodded giddily and flew off to reorganize the books that had fallen out of the shelves around the library.   
“Ugh...well at least she finally lost hers.” Patchouli said as she took a seat.  
"How far did you erase her memory?" Sakuya asked.   
"About three days…before she made her big move on Roy." Patchouli said blowing on her finger.   
"Do you do that often?" Sakuya asked.   
"Do you remember that time we went to the Moulin Rouge back in 1924?"   
"No…" Sakuya shook her head.   
"Of course you don't…" Patchouli said with a smug grin as she turned away.

A large cargo plane appeared high in the sky above the mansion. Rhodes looked up to see it descending through the clouds. The Fairy Maids began freaking out and running away from the mansion as the giant bird reached a low altitude going over part of the valley.

Rhodes tipped his helmet up trying to keep the sun out of his eyes. Hong watched in awe as several objects parachuted out of the back of the giant bird.

Rhodes smiled as he made his way over to one of the supply drops.   
"Yes." Rhodes said, as he looked over crates labeled 7.62x51 and .50 BMG.   
"Ah…Christmas came early this December…" Rhodes chuckled as he cut part of the netting. The fairy maids came over very cautiously as Rhodes opened up one of the boxes.

"What is this?" Hong asked as she made her way to another one of the supply drops.

"Supplies from HQ…" Rhodes said as he lifted a .50 caliber machine gun from its cradle.   
"Give me a hand with this." Rhodes coughed.   
Hong lifted the giant gun up with one hand.

"Alright…I guess you've got the general idea." Rhodes said impressed by Meiling's incredible strength.   
Roy sat in his foxhole continuing to dig the mud out with a shovel. Sakuya felt a wave of pity as he continued to dig mindlessly while Rhodes, Hong and the Fairy Maids began shuttling equipment to the garden as quickly as they could.

Sakuya grabbed a shovel and jumped into the hole with Roy.   
"Hey…Roy." Sakuya said as she lowered her shovel into the dirt. Roy didn't answer as he continued shoveling the soil mindlessly.   
"I wanted to…say I'm sorry for that little outburst." Sakuya said looking down at the dirt on her dress.

"Serves me right for fucking everything that moves." Roy said hopelessly as he leaned forward on his shovel.   
"Well…everyone makes mistakes Roy, just some are not as grave as others, and some can be fixed very easily." Sakuya said with a thin smile.   
Roy glared at her.

"There was nothing really between us though, I thought I could get away with that but I didn't really think you had me on your mind." Roy said looking up into her eyes.   
"I've had you on my mind since I first met you." Sakuya said as she started digging again.

"Back in Saigon?" Roy said as he resumed digging.   
"Well…yes I was out getting groceries…and I'll be completely honest you scared the heck out of me…" Sakuya said as she joined Roy in shoveling.   
"So how did you get from here to Saigon?" Roy asked.

"It's going to sound crazy but I walked there." Sakuya said without skipping a beat.   
"With that watch, don't you get tired?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.   
"I take naps…I rest my feet…" Sakuya said.   
"Change your socks and underwear…" Roy butted in.   
"Oh god I have to…" Sakuya groaned.

"So let me get this straight if you can go from Saigon and back with that little Time stop thing you do, do you think we could build this firebase by ourselves in a fraction of a second in real time?" Roy said leaning on his shovel.   
Sakuya opened up her watch, as soon as she did everything in sight completely froze. The sound of wind ceased. Roy could hear his ears starting to ring. He could even hear Sakuya's heartbeat over his own.

"Groovy…" Roy said as he looked at the frozen statues of Hong, Rhodes and the other Fairy Maids.   
"Times on our side now." Sakuya smirked as she let her pocket-watch hang from a chain. The two got down to work as soon as they were able. As the hours went by Roy was completely baffled that the sun remained locked high in the sky as he worked.

It took about 10 days in the time void for Roy and Sakuya to build the entire perimeter. The firebase had sandbags, mortar pits and underground bunkers complete with lighting and ammunition storage. The .50 calibers were set up behind concealed positions overlooking the lake and the forest to the rear. The mortar pits were dug into two open areas in the garden and the windows and walls of the mansion were reinforced as well.

Roy was busy putting the finishing touches on a painted sign when Sakuya came back from her final check.   
"I figured this would be fitting." Roy chuckled admiring his work on a sign.  
"Well... I guess it's time to do the big unveiling..." Sakuya smiled as she closed her watch. Time resumed.

A moment later, the two heard a noise from outside the compound.   
"SAKUYA!" Hong screamed noticing the .50 caliber machine gun was removed from her hands and replaced with a mop. Rhodes looked down at his hands and then noticed that his pants were pulled completely down.   
"Uh…OK…" Rhodes said as he pulled them back up.

"You think this is a…" Hong said stopping mid sentence as she laid her eyes on the massive mound of sandbags and punji sticks that surrounded the mansion on all sides. Roy and Sakuya stood triumphant on top of the hill.

The Fairy Maids began to cheer as they flew over the wall to admire the massive structure. Hong and Rhodes came up shortly after.   
"I turn my back for one second and its already built…Jebus I feel lazy now." Rhodes said pulling off his helmet.   
"Welcome to FOB Scarlet." Roy yelled out wiping the dirt from his hands.


	32. Maniac Lumberjack

Remilia looked outside from her windowsill.   
"WHOA…GOD…SAKUYA!" She screamed as her eyes panned across the massive mounds of sandbags, bunkers, and camouflage netting outside of her reinforced window.

Remilia flew into the main hall. It was loaded with even more sandbags along with a few mounted machine gun nests and tripwires. Remilia caught one on her foot as she flew past one of the doors, slamming her face into the checkered tile floor.

"UHHH YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Remilia growled viciously as she stood up wiping the blood from her snout. Patchouli poked her head out of the library door.   
"Wow that was fast…" She muttered as she went back to her tea and book.

"What was fast?" Koakuma asked.   
"I think Roy and Sakuya just decided to work together again." Patchouli smirked. Koakuma sighed. Sonu looked up from the centerfold on a playboy magazine.   
"It wouldn't surprise me if they was fucking each other's brains out…right Bat girl?" Sonu laughed. Koakuma started sobbing loudly as she covered her eyes and flew away.

Patchouli picked up her big spell book and smacked Sonu's bony head clean off.   
"How dare you make her cry!" Patchouli growled as Sonu's Skull bounced around on the carpeted floor.   
"AH FUCK ME!" Sonu cried out.

Remilia flung open the front doors of the mansion. A thick cover of fog began to cloud around her to protect her from the sun.   
"SAKUYA?" Remilia screamed. Sakuya's ears perked up from hearing Remilia's shrill voice.   
Roy was freaking out over the fog. Hong and Rhodes ran off with the Fairy Maid's leaving Roy and Sakuya in the center of a mortar pit.

Remilia came down from the sky with a terrifying screech. She looked around the pit in complete silence.   
"So you built it…great I didn't know it would cross the entire property of my house!" Remilia snarled, putting her hands on her hips.   
"I'm sorry miss but I guess it was for our own good, we can't risk another siege within the mansion." Sakuya said quietly.   
"Well you didn't have to demolish half the garden to do so." Remila said leaning against a tree.   
"We moved most of the rare plants to the courtyard." Roy said pointing to the mansion.

"Well then allow me to contribute to your wonderful work." Remilia growled as she turned toward the tree. Remilia grabbed both sides of the tree and without any effort completely lifted it out of the ground, roots and all. Roy stood in horror as the tiny Remilia took the tree and threw it like a javelin into the forest.

Roy and Sakuya stood with their mouths agape at Remilia's rage.   
"Well I guess that just makes everything better." Remilia grumbled as she turned away.   
"Wait…" Roy said as he ran up to stop her.   
"What do you want now?" Remilia said angrily.   
"You think you could help us clear those trees out back, it will give us a better all around advantage plus we could use the wood for fuel and cover." Roy said with excitement.   
"Will you help us Mistress?" Sakuya asked. Remilia raised an eyebrow.

Not a moment later Roy and Remilia found their way into the woods.   
"Alright we need to pull this green back a bit, the farther the better." Roy pointed as he put his foot up on a rock. Remilia removed her hat and pulled it on top of Roy's head.   
"I can't believe I'm doing this for you." Remilia grumbled as she continued to rip out trees and stack them neatly until the sun went down.

Roy and Remilia came back to the mansion just in time for a late dinner. Remilia was all cramped up from actually doing work for a change and was practically dying for a drink. She stopped to look at Roy as he walked on by completely unaware of her eyes as they proceeded to change. Remilia shook her head as she tried to hold back her bloodlust.   
"NO…just a bit further…stay calm." Remilia whimpered to herself clutching her mouth.

The two entered the dining room as soon as the food was set upon the table. Steamed rice, vegetables and noodles. It turned out Hong decided to come up with the meal plan as her and Sakuya worked over the stove in the kitchen.

Patchouli and Koakuma were still arguing over what type of drink they were going to have with the meal. Rhodes sat quietly fidgeting with his dog tags. Roy took a seat in his usual spot but this time Flandre came up to join him at his side. "Well…look who decided to show up." Roy said as Flandre scooted forward in her chair.   
"Hi Roy." Flandre giggled.

Roy felt a shiver of relief as everyone ate in each other's comfort at the table. Even Remilia was engaged in a friendly conversation with Rhodes as the drinks began to flow to her aid. Afterwards Roy got up to take his plate to the kitchen but he was stopped by Sakuya who seemed to sway a bit as she stood by the oven.

"Hey Roy I'll take that for you…" Sakuya said with a bit of a slur.   
"No no I got it." Roy said as he placed it in the sink. Before Roy could think of anything else, Sakuya wrapped her arms around him and pulled her body into his back. Roy felt a jolt go up his spine.   
"Whoa hey ease off the booze there Sakuya…" Roy chuckled. Sakuya laughed. "I'm sorry I actually kind of lost my balance."

"Yeah…sure." Roy said as he felt her grip tighten.   
"Carry me…" Sakuya said wearily. Roy eased back and lifted Sakuya over his shoulder.   
"Where to?" Roy asked.   
"Bed…" Sakuya croaked as she let her head relax on his shoulder.

Roy headed for the door.   
"Roy…" Sakuya said again before Roy left the Room.   
"Yeah what is it?" Roy asked stopping in place.   
"Call me Suzy…" Sakuya said quietly. Roy felt a warming in his heart as he lifted Sakuya over his shoulder.   
As Roy turned a corner on the second floor, Remilia and Patchouli were deep in a serious argument that sounded very grave from where Roy was standing. He slipped into a dark corner as the two approached the opposite hall.


	33. One night in China

"No I can't stand him anymore he's ruining my vacation, he brought a war to my house, he fucked up my lawn and now he wants me to roll over while he jabs his fucking shrimp dick of patriotic horseshit into my eye socket…" Remilia said angrily as Roy remained hidden in the shadows with a drunken Sakuya over his shoulder.   
"Shrimp dick?" Roy said to himself.   
Sakuya Chuckled.  
"What part of "we can't go home unless we follow his instructions" do you not understand?" Patchouli groaned.   
Remilia rolled her eyes in disgust.   
"He's trying to get us out of a war zone…the humans here are more advanced than what we know in Gensokyo, he's trying to give us a fighting chance…come on you saw those troops almost kill Sakuya and Meiling, were not gods here." Patchouli added in a grave tone.  
Remilia and Patchouli began walking toward the two as they hid in a doorway. Roy snuck into an unknown room with Sakuya still drunk over his shoulder. 

"But seriously he thinks he owns the place, he came in here the same way that Witch does but all of a sudden he gets his own suite and a pat on the back…he had me rip trees out of the ground like weeds as he sat there pointing and drinking out of a flask, what kind of guest is that." Remilia groaned.

"He is here to help us whether you like it or not, I've chosen to believe in him despite the fact he hit me with my own Grimoire, he is a very loyal and capable person." Patchouli said with a smile. 

“You sound like you're just in it for the dick.” Remilia grumbled.  
"Flattering but I’m being serious, if we fought them as we are now, they would crush us in a matter of hours and especially since Cirno destroyed that craft last month we would have had the full attention of the American air force at our doorstep, did you hear Rhodes explain what an arc light is?" Patchouli said sternly.

"If you had not healed him that night I swear I could figure this out myself…I can take down one of those jets easy, I did it a few times back in the Great War...hell the Americans are so laid back and anti war they present almost no resistance…at least they’re like that nowadays..." Remilia boasted.   
"Do not underestimate the Americans, you saw what they did to Japan in 1945 and that devastation was way beyond any spell or magic I've ever seen or heard...your bloodlust has gotten us in more trouble than we wanted...and now we're stuck with no easy way out...also...next time think before you speak." Patchouli shook her head.

Roy entered the room and slowly shut the door as the two came into view. He now knew he couldn't trust Remilia from what she said about him. A burning anger flooded his mind as Remilia's arrogant boasting of killing U.S. and NVA forces echoed down the halls. Sakuya was too drunk to raise her attention of what Roy was hearing.

There was a large blinded cabinet at the end of the room. Roy opened the door and saw that it was partially empty enough for him and Sakuya to fit. Without making a sound, he loaded Sakuya and himself into it and shut the door.

As soon as he did the door to the hallway opened followed by Patchouli and Remilia.   
"Oh goodness I thought this was my room…it must be the booze getting to me." Patchouli said in surprise knowing that Roy was in the room.   
"This is Meiling's room just so you know." Remilia sneered.   
"Oh yes I smell it now…the Lapsang Souchong…" Patchouli muttered.   
Before Patchouli shut the door she looked towards the dresser.   
"Get out of here." Patchouli mouthed as she left the room.

Roy let out a deep breath as he opened the door.   
"Roy what are we doing in here?" Sakuya chuckled as she tried to stretch her arms in the cramped dresser.   
Suddenly a heavy trample of footsteps headed towards the room from down the hall. The doorknob jiggled again. In a rush of panic, Roy hastily slipped back into the cabinet.  
Hong Meiling and Rhodes came bursting through the door caressing one another with hot steamy kisses. Roy cringed as Sakuya watched in a drunken awe at the two stripping off their clothes as fast as they could, all the while they remained locked at the lips.   
Rhode's helmet clattered to the floor as Hong's skirt was thrown off into a corner revealing her long legs and frilly undergarments.

Roy tried to look away but his eyes remained locked on to Meiling's body. Sakuya's eyes widened as more skin began to show.   
"Mmmm... I know what you want this time!" Hong whispered seductively.   
"Wha!" Rhodes gasped in amazement as Hong slipped his hands beneath her bra.

Hong's breathing intensified as Rhodes played around with them.   
"Ohh Evan, unchain me..." Hong whispered playfully as she turned around to let Rhodes unbuckle the strap.   
Rhodes was trembling as he proceeded to pull the latch off. The straps fell loose. Hong held on to the bra as she pushed the entranced Rhodes onto the king size bed.

"You want to see them don't you?" Hong asked seductively. Rhodes took a deep breath.   
"Yeah..." Rhodes said quietly.   
Hong let the bra clatter to the floor. The expression on Rhode's face intensified as if he was looking at a nuclear explosion. Roy lost his train of thought as he gazed upon Hong's massive breasts as they held their succulent shape as her bra descended. Hong bounced and squeezed them, showing off how perfect and firm they were as Rhodes smacked his lips without breaking his gaze.

"I want you to touch them." Hong whispered. Roy saw Rhodes extend his hands slowly. He held his breath as he saw Rhode's wide eyes dart back and forth. Sakuya clasped her hand beneath her shirt but Roy didn't notice. Hong moaned with pleasure as Rhodes continued to fondle them gently, circling his fingers around her sensitive nipples.

Hong backed away to flick on a portable turntable that was obviously stolen from Patchouli as Rhodes took off his boots. Dusty Springfield came on playing "Son of a preacher man." Hong began to do a little erotic dance for Rhodes.   
"That's Cheesy." Sakuya whispered giddily at Roy who looked back to see her drunken gaze.

Hong pulled off Rhode's trousers with an elegant sweep of her hand. The trousers slapped up against the dresser. Rhodes began unbuttoning his jacket in haste.

Roy covered his eyes in embarrassment as Hong kneeled down to pull off Rhode's underwear.   
"Well hello there little one…" She cooed as she kissed the tip of Rhode's dick. Sakuya was trying to hold back her laughter by biting her finger, she nudged Roy to get his attention.

"Oh ho there it is…" Sakuya giggled as Roy covered her mouth.   
"Shhh…quiet Suzy." Roy whispered. Meiling began to suck hastily as she knelt down looking up at Rhodes.   
"You taste good…" Meiling cooed as she lifted her head up to breathe. Rhodes smiled awkwardly as Hong continued licking the length of his shaft.

Roy could feel the energy coming off Sakuya as she trembled in place as Hong ran her tongue back up to Rhode's mouth. She mounted him on the lushness of her quilted bed, straddling his body.

Roy took his eyes away for a second to look at Sakuya who was slowly running her fingers down her stomach, another hand reached under her shirt clasping one of her breasts. Roy started to feel turned on but his mind was trying to fight it off with all his focus.

Roy's mind went completely blank as Sakuya started to Jill off to the subtle movements of penetration that were occurring on the other side of the cabinet doors. Hong let out a little breath as she slowly lowered her body. Rhodes leaned his head back as he was completely shrouded beneath Hong's gentle embrace.

"I don't even….oh god…" Rhodes said in tranquility as Meiling began gyrating with a rhythmic momentum.   
Sakuya was now finger deep as Roy began to think of a plan of how he was going to get out of the situation while leaving the two at peace with their amazing passionate act of extreme sex.

Hong began to blabber in Chinese as she intensified her sexual rhythm. The whole Room began to pulse with the beating sounds of her soft skin pelting against Rhodes as he lay on the bed in an unimaginable amount of comfort and pleasure.   
"OH RHO…EEEYAAHHHHH!" Hong screamed as she lurched forward letting out a dribble of her fluids as she flung Rhodes around to finish her off on top.

"The watch…of course…" Roy thought to himself as he looked over at Sakuya who was now completely occupied with her imagination.   
Roy would have to act quickly, for he too was now on the verge of poking open the door without the use of his hands.

"YEEEESSSS…GIVE IT TO ME!" Hong said with a sharp breath as Rhodes followed up with a few downward strokes.   
"Meh!" Rhodes said as he wiped the sweat from his brow burrowing his solid shaft into the peachy arches of the magnificent Meiling. The heavy breathing intensified and once again, the massive bed quaked with a noise that Roy and Sakuya couldn't fathom.

“Put it between my dumplings!” Hong gasped with ecstasy.   
"Oh no…" Roy said to himself.   
"Lucky…" Sakuya mumbled as she shivered with excitement. Without hesitation, Rhodes was more than happy enough to have his dick sandwiched between Hong's tits.

"So slippery…" Meiling cooed as she poured oil from a bottle that again was stolen from Patchouli. Roy began looking around for Sakuya's pocket watch but was alarmed to see it was wedged beneath the arm she was clutching her breast with. Roy reached over to pry Sakuya's arm away from behind her back.   
"Oh…Roy…" Sakuya whispered sharply as Roy felt her smooth stomach feeling for the watch.


	34. Escape

The metallic jingle of the golden pocket watch was heard as Roy lowered his hand into the pocket of Sakuya.   
"What do you want with that?" Sakuya asked quietly as she leaned into Roy affectionately.   
"Were getting out of here…how do you use this thing?" Roy said as he held the watch in his hand.

"Umm" Sakuya paused as she pulled her fingers out of her panties.   
"What the...are you fucking masturbating?" Roy asked in alarm now noticing the position of her hands.   
Sakuya's eyes squinted as she gave Roy a seductive look with a bit of a drunken stupor. Roy pulled away her watch and placed it in her hand unaware that it was well lubricated.

"Ehh...god damn it." Roy said as he took his hand away feeling the secretions on his fingers. Sakuya leaned forward into Roy and clasped her hands around his back.   
"Someone's happy to see me…" Sakuya whispered as she felt Roy's erection press up against her body.   
"Shit…" Roy said nervously as Sakuya reached down to touch it.

Suddenly Sakuya went limp in Roy's arms. She fell forward burying her face into Roy's stomach while letting out a subtle snore. On the other side of the room things began to speed up as Rhodes began breathing harder as he continued to thrust between Hongs illustrious melons.

"…OH JEBUS!" Rhodes gasped as he suddenly went still. Roy could feel his heart sink.   
"Oh wow that's a lot…I didn't know you had that much in you…salty..." Hong giggled quietly.   
"Meh." Rhodes wheezed as he fell backwards on the mattress. Hong sat up and began waddling towards the dresser.   
"FUCK FUCK FUCK…" Roy whispered hysterically as he fumbled around with the magical watch looking for some kind of switch.

Meiling was only a couple feet away as Roy saw her approaching with long strands of what appeared to be Rhode's seed around her neck and cleavage. Sakuya let out a snore causing Hong to hesitate as she reached to open the dresser. She looked back at Rhodes who was smiling, as he lay silently oblivious to what was going on.

Roy felt his heart beat out of his chest as Meiling opened the door. Sakuya flopped out onto the floor like a fish out of water. Meiling screamed as she covered her body. Horrified from the fact that Roy and Sakuya were present for the entire ride.   
"Whoa-what's going on? Rhodes sat up in surprise as he saw Roy completely petrified as Hong wound up a swing.

Roy saw Hong's fist approach him but with quick thinking he ducked his head letting it smash into the rear of the cabinet sending him rolling out between Meiling's legs.

"ROY YOU PERVERT!" Hong screamed angrily as Rhodes looked on in confusion. Roy swept her leg out from underneath and circled around her as she tried to grab him with her oily hands. Hong fell onto the floor with a massive boom.

"I'M SORRY THIS WASN'T INTENDED!" Roy yelled as he grabbed the limp Sakuya by her arms and hastily dragged her towards the door with Hong trailing fast like an angry titan.   
Roy got Sakuya far enough into the hall where he was able to lift her onto his shoulders.

Hong was gaining on Roy as she ran clumsily from her recent orgasm. A few of the Fairy maids screamed as they looked on in terror and confusion as Roy fled in hysteria from the awkwardly placed bounds of a tremendously, naked Meiling.

Roy dashed into the Library where he could hope to escape behind the cover of the bookshelves but there was nowhere to hide as Meiling blocked Roy inside.   
"You won't feel a thing when I'm done with you!" Hong growled as she closed the distance with Roy.

Roy put Sakuya down on the floor as she continued snoring softly. Meiling was beginning to wind up a punch. Her muscled body flexed with mighty curves as she drew a fist behind her back with an array of colorful waves circulating her hand.

"Hong stop, look I was hiding in there because something was going on in the hall that was pretty serious…" Roy said holding his hands out in front of him.   
"YOU SAW TOO MUCH NOW PREPARE TO BE PUNISHED!" Hong roared as she released her fist towards Roy with a blazing speed.

Nothing happened as Roy braced himself. He was still standing. Roy opened his eyes to see hongs fist only an inch away from his face. Sakuya sighed as she lay on the ground.   
"Are you going to take me to my room or are you just going to stand there?" Sakuya smiled drunkenly.   
"You're something else you know that Suzy..." Roy said picking her up off the ground.

Roy finally made his way from the library to Sakuya's room and lit up one of the lamps with the use of his lighter. The dim light flickered revealing what was inside. Sakuya's bed lay in the center with one of the sheets parted over. The blankets felt cool to the touch as Roy sat her on top of the mattress. Sakuya closed her eyes as her head sank against her pillow. Roy began to unbuckle her shoes.

A smug grin formed on her face as Roy slid her shoes off and placed them neatly by the bedside. Roy reached over Sakuya and pulled the thin blankets over her body.   
"I don't like to sleep in my clothes, it’s hot out." Sakuya whispered. Roy sighed and rolled his eyes as he began to unbutton her vest. Sakuya opened one of her eyes to watch.

Roy did what he could to maneuver Sakuya's arms around to take off the vest.   
"Is that all?" Roy asked as Sakuya lay silently.   
"Well gee I don't want strap marks on me when I wake up." Sakuya said weakly. Roy removed her shirt from her body. He didn't expect Sakuya to be wearing black lingerie. It became clear of what she wanted as she began to reach up for his chest.   
"Suzy I don't want to do it like this...you need to sleep off the alcohol tonight." Roy whispered.

"Roy please...I...nevermind...I..." Sakuya blabbered.   
Roy backed away holding his head in shame as he shut the door behind him leaving Sakuya alone in her room.   
"Where are you going?" Sakuya asked as she sat up.   
Roy didn't answer. He went back to his room and locked the door. Sakuya was too drunk and Roy was too worried about Remilia's devious actions and walking in on Hong and Rhodes to suddenly adhere to Sakuya's drunken demands.

He sat awake that night fearing Hong would track him down and beat him up in his sleep. Sakuya quickly faded into a deep slumber from the alcohol.


	35. Armistice

Roy slept well into the afternoon. His eyes were all bloodshot from the lack of sleep he got from the dramatic events that unfolded the night before. As he lifted the razor up to his face, he hesitated.

The razor landed in the sink with a loud clatter that unsettled him as he made his way to the door. He undid the lock and opened it completely unaware of a sharp jab that swiped across his face as he stepped out into the hall.

Hong continued to follow up with more punches as she cornered Roy on the ground.   
"This…Is…what…you get…for…being…a fucking…pervert!" Hong grunted with each swing as Roy took the heavy punches to his face.   
A group of Fairy Maids watched in horror as Hong started to draw blood from his face.

Rhodes ran over and caught one of her fists.   
"Stop it...That’s far enough." Rhodes said looking Meiling in the eye.   
Meiling threw one more punch before she backed away from Roy who sat up and wiped the blood away from his nose.

"No no…one more" Roy proclaimed as Rhodes raised an eyebrow.   
Hong hesitated but then followed up with another hard punch that Roy took much better.   
"Ok…" Roy said as he got to his feet.   
"Do you want to hear my side of things now…It will make you feel better?" Roy said spitting blood on the floor.   
"Go on." Rhodes said as he crossed his arms.

Roy went on for a while explaining what had happened since he picked up Sakuya the night before. As he told more of the story, Hong began to feel regret for her actions. She started to feel sympathy for Roy and how shitty he felt being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Rhodes on the other hand just stood there stone-faced as he listened to the whole story.

"So you were hiding from Remilia?" Hong asked.   
"After what I heard her say I think we need to exercise caution." Roy said as he leaned against the wall.   
"So thats what was going on a couple nights ago?" Hong said as she tilted her head.   
"Yes Remilia tried to kill me and Rhodes but...somehow we survived…" Roy said.

"She has been acting weird lately, She's more reclusive now since we arrived here and often I've seen her disappear into the forest alone." Hong added.  
"The Red Beast…" Patchouli said as she approached the mortified trio.   
"It's ok I'm on your side." Patchouli said as she shuffled towards them.

"What about the Red Beast?" Rhodes asked as he turned to face Patchouli.   
"The nickname the North Vietnamese Army conned with the violent actions that Remi…my dear friend has been doing since we arrived here a year ago." Patchouli said as she held her chin in thought.

"She attacks them?" Roy asked.   
"No she hunts them for food." Patchouli replied.   
"That's sick." Rhodes said.   
"I thought this was a scenic getaway?" Hong whined.   
"I hate to bring this up now but The men you were searching for were devoured by her the following day along with a few other Americans who were on patrol and saw the crash…Sonu was the only one I could save and… apparently I didn't do a very good job but he doesn't recall what happened at the crash." Patchouli said somberly.

Roy rubbed his face as he thought.   
"So she comes to war to feast and gather?" Roy asked.   
"She's been doing it for a long time now, She used to be decent but it’s like she’s turning into some...predator." Patchouli said softly.

"Great I was hoping things wouldn't get fucking complicated." Roy said as he kicked the wall in anger.   
"I was worried this day would come…her actions must be stopped eventually but now is not the time...we need you to train the others to defend against the North Vietnamese, I fear what they are capable of." Patchouli said as she approached Roy.

Roy bit his lip as he made plans in his mind.   
"All right…rally everyone in the mansion to come to the back for weapons training." Roy said.   
"Why there?" Patchouli groaned.   
"Because…" Roy was interrupted by Sakuya who came around from hiding behind the corner.

"Suzy…" Roy trembled. Sakuya approached him and began wiping away the blood on his face.   
"I'm sorry for what happened last night." Sakuya whispered as Patchouli scoffed.   
"It’s fine…don't worry about it, what matters now is if we can get everyone ready to get out of here when the Army comes to pick us up." Roy said as he winced at the dry towel wiping away the pools of blood on his face.

"I'll try and keep Remilia occupied as long as I can but she won't like it when I start rationing her supplies." Sakuya said quietly.   
"Whatever it takes to keep us off her shit list, I'll even contribute to donating some blood myself if that's alright with you?" Roy said putting his hand on Sakuya's shoulder.   
A smile stretched across her face.   
"I'll keep your offer in mind but I can guarantee you won't have to hang upside-down." Sakuya said as she began blushing.

"Count me in too…" Rhodes said raising his hand.   
Hong facepalmed.   
"All right, come see me later tonight and we'll get started." Sakuya said in a professional manner.   
"But what about the training, why the back, isn't it out in the open?" Patchouli asked. "Well were just seeing if everyone can hold a rifle and follow directions." Roy said as he led the group down the hallway.

"But why do we need to use firearms, it's just a weaker form of magic compared to what I myself and a few others can conjure?" Patchouli asked raising an eyebrow.   
"I’ve got no qualms about the use of magic, its effective enough but from what i've witnessed, your bullets are dodgeable and mine aren't and if i’m capable of dodging them, so is the enemy, they are quick to learn.” Roy stated.  
“I'll take your word on that.” Patchouli nodded.   
“As far as quick to learn goes, basic understanding of marksmanship only takes a few days, It doesn’t need the time and patience I would assume it would take to become what you are." Roy said as he opened the doors to the library.

"I'm a Magician." Patchouli said adjusting her spectacles.   
"And I'm assuming it took many years for you to master your trade?" Roy asked.   
"I was born a Magician…" Patchouli added.


	36. Killer Bees

"You mean to tell me you were born with a fancy top hat and magic wand out your Mama's ass?" Sonu chuckled looking up from the centerfold of another playboy magazine as the group walked past him. Patchouli shut her eyes in disgust.   
"Or better yet your daddy put his magic hat over his dick and said "Al-la-ka-zing" poof…you were born!" Sonu groaned looking closer at the centerfold.

"Moving on…" Patchouli said without batting an eye. Koakuma flew past the group as she carried a stack of books. She eyeballed Roy who was busy trying to forget about the moment of passion that unfolded a couple days ago as his eyes made contact with hers.   
Sakuya gave Roy a nudge urging him to focus.

Outside the Weather was cloudy as Roy and the rest of the Mansion walked out into the rear courtyard. Rhodes and Hong got to work bringing up all of the small arms from the basement. Sakuya rounded up the rest of the mansion as well as Remilia who was not too happy to be interrupted from her morning tea.

As everyone gathered on the stonework, the air became louder with everyone chatting among themselves nervously as more varieties of firearms were brought up from the basement. Patchouli sighed as the best guns she had collected were all laid on the side of the gazebo.  
The crowd grew silent as Roy placed the Green beret on his head.  
He stepped forward slinging his M14 off his shoulder. He pulled the magazine from the well and pulled the bolt back. The loud clack of the bolt startled everyone as a brass casing flew into the air. Roy caught it in his hand and replaced it in the magazine.  
The Fairy maids gasped in astonishment as Roy demonstrated a spin with the M14 before putting it to his side.  
“Showoff.” Rhodes said.  
"Today every single one of you will learn what it takes to become a part of the greatest fighting force on the face of the earth." Roy said in a confident voice. Patchouli face-palmed.   
"That my world knows of…Patchy." Roy said with a sigh. The Fairy Maids giggled.

"I've instructed and trained native militant groups such as the Montagnards for guerrilla warfare for as long as I've been in Vietnam, I aim to see that you will start off no different than the men and women who volunteered to train with us, disorganized, lazy and undisciplined...this is natural." Roy said in a serious tone.  
“I wouldn't say they are undisciplined but they’re definitely be lazy.” Sakuya whispered to Rhodes.  
"Since we'll be on the defensive, we'll be holding up against primarily infantry and if planned…armored units." Roy added.

Each one of the Fairy Maids formed a line and waited for their weapons as they were handed out. Each gun looked just a bit too big but they seemed to manage. Some of them made marks in the stock to where they would cut a better length of pull.

Hong came forward and went for the BAR.   
"I like this one because it's big." Hong said seductively as she looked over at Rhodes.   
Rhodes chuckled nervously as he inspected the hefty American rifle.

Patchouli shuffled forward and stood indecisively as she looked for something that wouldn't break her shoulder.   
"Uh something light…I can't carry much." Patchouli said suggesting Roy choose for her.   
Roy looked among the stacks of SMG's and pulled out an old MP40.   
"It's fairly heavy but the Recoil is very light." Roy said as he handed it to Patchouli.   
Patchouli threw the strap around her shoulder and let the gun hang by her side.   
"That will do…" She huffed.

Sakuya approached the table and studied an M1 Garand very closely. She smiled as she racked the bolt back and inspected the chamber.   
"Outdated but a good choice nonetheless." Roy said admiring Sakuya's decision.   
"Are they the same?" Sakuya asked pointing at Roy's M14.

"Not quite… but I'll explain later." Roy said signaling for Koakuma to approach.   
Koakuma didn't hesitate to pick up a scoped SMLE jungle carbine.   
"Where the hell did you find that?" Roy said as Koakuma racked the bolt back several times.   
“I’ve shot this one before.” Koakuma said smiling.  
"Well then... marksman training for you…" Roy said making a mental note.

Remilia huffed as she looked for something that would suit her style. Turning over several rifles on the table until something caught her eye.   
"Ah here we go…" Remilia giggled lifting a MG42 machine gun up with ease.   
Roy took notice but he didn't say a word as Remilia lifted the top cover to inspect the feed tray.

Remilia smiled as she turned towards Roy.   
"Captain…what do you think of this one?" Remilia asked tilting her head in an affectionate manner.   
"I'd suggest you find something that doesn't burn ammo so quickly we don't have a lot of Mauser ammunition on tap." Roy said handing Remilia an old Mauser rifle.   
Remilia scowled as she handed Rhodes the heavy machine gun and took the beaten up Mauser instead.   
"I'm keeping this." Rhodes said holding the MG42.

Roy and Rhodes broke up the residents into two groups. Each group would proceed through a series of drills to get a feel for their rifle. The Fairy Maids felt uncomfortable as they fumbled around with the large heavy rifles that varied in configuration and caliber.

Roy was concerned about the surplus ammunition. Patchouli had collected a wide array of firearms but the ammunition among them was not a thought that she had in mind. The mansion would run out of ammo in the first day if they came under siege from a platoon.

After the first day of training, Roy and Rhodes found themselves in Roy's suite.   
"This whole gun diversity thing isn't going to last long, Patchy here has quite the collection, but ammo was out of the question." Roy said looking over his notes.   
"We still have the 50s but we would burn through those faster than anything if we depended on them, should I put an order on the Radio?" Rhodes asked.   
"I don't think the brass would be too thrilled to have several crates of M16s shipped to a random location in Cambodia." Roy said.

"Order some old guns then." Rhodes said.   
Roy turned to look at his M14 remembering Sakuya's interest in the M1 Garand.   
"Surplus...alright...I think the fairies will like some carbines." Roy said rubbing his beard.   
The clocks chimed midnight. The Fairy Maids who were sore from today's lessons slept nervously as they clutched wood and iron in fear of what was to come.


	37. The First Day

Roy awoke in his bed but something was wrong. He checked his watch. "3:10" It was early but he felt an urge to get up. Roy went out into the hallway slinging his Alice gear onto his body as he ran through the mansion. As he approached the front door, he stopped.

He opened the door slowly drawing his pistol into the opening. It was all clear in the front yard but then something moved. Roy aimed at the shadow but before he could cock the hammer, a soft voice came from the darkness.

"Don't move…" Hong said from the shadow.   
Roy froze as she crawled over to him.   
"They were here…I can sense them…" Hong said as she motioned Roy to get down on the ground.

"VC…NVA?" Roy whispered.   
"No…wild Youkai…I can feel their Chi…" Hong said as she peered around the front yard.

"Yo-Kai?" Roy asked with a shiver.   
"They're spirits from the dark. Beings of myth and folklore that are born from a fear or presence that someone or something was there, The ones around here come from the what the locals fear…These ones kidnap and devour humans." Hong said as she got up from her place.

"Those aren't those moss things that attacked us in the woods are they?" Roy asked.   
"They look like tree creatures...and they’re very hard to see." Hong answered.   
“I hope their weakness is conventional bullets.” Roy said as he looked around.  
"We'll I'm quite impressed that you and especially Rhodes managed to come back alive." Hong nodded.

"Yeah that's why we came back in the tank." Roy scoffed.   
"I don't want you to be alarmed Roy…I’m not a human, I'm a Youkai as well." Hong said putting her hand on Roy's back.   
"Is that why you told Rhodes you taste good?" Roy teased.   
"You're lucky that I like you…also I don’t eat humans." Hong said in a serious tone.

Several of the Youkai jumped from the shadows and headed straight towards the two as they stood in the open.   
Roy and Hong held their ground with a blast of automatic fire. The rest of the mansion quickly rushed out to assist them. Patchouli and Sakuya in the lead of a dozen Fairy Maids rushed the large groups of the beasts from where they gathered. A combination of rapid rifle fire and elemental spells were enough to ward off the pack.

"Stations." Roy said as everyone scrambled to their defensive positions.   
"All clear…" one group of Fairy Maids said in the distance.   
"Damn…this was a waste of time." Roy muttered to himself as he walked through a trench. Rhodes scanned the horizon with his starlight scope as the rest of the Fairy Maids stood around looking into the darkness.

"There moving…I hope we don’t have another enemy to worry about." Rhodes said looking through the scope.   
"Well the NVA might not have relayed information about us yet…there focus is primarily eastward, im worried that they might have discovered the Fairies." Roy said as he drew a map in the dirt.   
"Did anyone survive that night Remilia took out that platoon?" Roy asked.

"I wasn't outside…Sonu might know…" Rhodes said putting down the scope.   
"There was one…" Sakuya said as she came to sit by the two.   
"Only one?" Roy asked.   
"An officer…Patchouli said.   
“he left through the back door and fled into the woods before he joined the rest of his men." Sakuya said.  
"I guess I would run too." Roy whispered.   
"If he gets the word out to attack here, I don't know what's going to happen." Sakuya said somberly.   
"If I told my commander I was attacked by Fairies and Vampires they would think I was a nut job, granted I’m sure by now they know exactly who she is.” Roy stated.

"Some of them do know about Remilia already but they don't know where she lives." Patchouli said as she descended into the trench to join in on the conversation.   
"Was anyone able to find her in the last wars?" Roy asked.   
"Remilia hid in the Hoia forest in World War One and she hid in Gensokyo during the pacific war, the Japanese and americans wouldn't be able to find her even if they tried." Patchouli said.   
"So we've got her on the radar now?" Roy asked   
"Precisely, thanks to you we might have a better chance of getting the world to take her out." Patchouli added.

The light from the morning sun pierced the sky giving way to the sight of the beautiful valley around them.   
"Everyone get some sleep if needed, we start our sleep shifts today…I want lookouts on all corners and tell Koakuma to keep an eye out on the roof." Roy said as he picked up his M14 and headed back to the Mansion.

A distant rumble of engines echoed from the mountains as Roy began heading for the door. Roy turned to face the direction of the noise. As the sun came overhead, the valley began to fog over covering up the eerie echoes from the forest around them. A machine gun sounded off in the distance as Roy thought what he heard was an Armored NVA unit engaging with the Youkai and possibly the wild Fairies. "That might be the Fairies." Roy said as he looked onward with a pair of binoculars.

The firefight raged on through the day as countless gunshots and explosions had the whole Mansion on edge.   
"Rhodes, Hong get your weapons ready we're going off to investigate." Roy said as he checked his supplies.   
"Can I come this time?" Sakuya asked as she slung a garand belt around her waist.   
"Yeah…you can come now." Roy said patting Sakuya on her shoulder. Patchouli, Remilia and Koakuma took action to conceal the mansion beneath a thick fog.

Sakuya was excited as she kept pace through the jungle but as the gunfire got louder and louder, her excitement faded into terror. They came out of the fog onto a ridgeline overlooking a clearing into the forest below. There, a small armored unit of NVA regulars were pushing back what was believed to be Cirno's army of Fairies and Youkai.

Bodies of the little Fairies were scattered across the forest floor among the other bodies of the practically invisible Youkai. Roy felt a feeling of pity as he saw the faces of lifeless Fairies poking through openings in the foliage. Suddenly a V-100 armored car moved up to let loose a Flamethrower into a corridor of bamboo between the hills. The screams from several of the wild Fairies echoed through the trees around them as several of them flew skyward swiftly being consumed by the gelatinous flame. A terrible feeling overtook Roy as he watched their bodies drop to the ground like charred flies.   
"Those fucking bastards…" Roy said as he peered through a set of binoculars.

"Over there on the other side of the hill…" Hong said pointing to a shape in the distance.   
Roy aimed the binoculars over to find the familiar white and blue pattern of Cirno's dress among a group of Fairies waiting in ambush.


	38. Fire and Ice

"It's Cirno…she's no match for that armored car." Roy said putting away the Binoculars.   
"You think we should help her out…that's a hell of a way to go Cap?" Rhodes asked.   
"After what she did to you…are you kidding?" Sakuya asked angrily.

"Look were pressed for help but these fairies have combat experience." Roy said pointing to the bodies in the grass. Everyone's eyes widened as they came to realize all of the fairies were armed with stolen guns.

"Rhodes you got the LAW?" Roy asked.   
"I got two." Rhodes said handing Roy one of the rocket launchers.   
"Hit it in the lower part of the turret, it might be a makeshift flamethrower." Roy said looking through the binoculars.   
"Stand clear to the rear." Rhodes said quietly as he nudged Hong away from the area of back blast.

"On my go, we attack…" Roy said as Rhodes aimed his tube.   
The group of Soldiers below were readying their final push as Cirno was about to give the command.   
"Now!" Roy said sharply as Rhodes blasted the armored car into a blazing inferno with the rocket.  
Roy, Hong and Sakuya pushed forward past the blazing hull as Rhodes laid down suppressing fire on the unsuspecting NVA forces below.

Hong lumbered forward and blasted away a group of retreating regulars with the BAR but the magazine ran dry in less than a second. In a hopeless attempt to replace the cumbersome box magazine, Hong began to come under fire from another group that was trying to pull off a peeling maneuver through the middle.

Sakuya ran forward and pelted away a few soldiers as they continued to advance up the hill. The M1 slammed back with a loud ping, reminding Sakuya to drop another clip of bullets into the hot chamber. Roy tossed a grenade across the path of the peeling group. The ground shook as the blast cut more of the regulars to the ground.

As Hong struggled to get out of the line of fire, a bullet found its way into the side of her stomach and tore upwards through the side of her back. Hong gasped as she fell to the ground clutching her abdomen as blood pooled through her tunic.

Sakuya rushed forward to one of the retreating soldiers and wedged her knife into his chest as she spun him backwards. The soldiers to his front opened fire on Sakuya. In a flash, she rolled back down the hill into a fern completely unscathed by the bullets, her heartbeat pounded wildly from the adrenaline rush.   
Roy followed up by running ahead of the soldiers to intercept them as they retreated. He lifted up his M14 and took down three more of the troops leaving one survivor that he had plans to interrogate.

Rhodes came from behind and kicked away the AK from the soldiers hand onto the ground. Before Roy could move in on the young soldier, Sakuya came from out of the forest and embedded her knife into his back.   
Within a fraction of a second, she batted away a primed grenade from the soldier's hand. One of those Japanese type 97s with the push down fuze fell into the brush.

"Get back!" Sakuya yelled as she dove behind the corpse of the struggling soldier. Roy and Rhodes dived away from the blast as Shrapnel cut through everything around them.   
"Fucking piece of shit tried to take us with him!" Roy yelled. As Roy, Sakuya and Rhodes got to their feet, they began hearing the painful cries of Hong Meiling off in the distance. Rhodes was down the hill faster than Roy could identify the fact that Hong was wounded in the firefight.   
"Shit...Rhodes...come on Suzy." Roy said as Sakuya followed close behind.

"No…Meiling…I got you, just breathe." Rhodes said nervously as he slid to her side and removed his medical kit.  
Hong was still able to keep her wound pressurized but she didn't account on the exit wound in her back.   
"We need to get her back to Patchouli Now…or she's going to die." Rhodes said nervously. Rhode's hands began to tremble as he tried to keep pressure on the exit wound.

"Rhodes…how many times do I have to tell you?" Hong coughed.   
Rhodes looked at her in disbelief.  
"I can take harder blows." Hong added in a raspy tone as she pulled herself up using him for support.   
"HONG…NO." Roy yelled in a panic but Sakuya grabbed him.   
"Roy trust me…I watched her get impaled by a tree." Sakuya said quietly. Roy turned to Sakuya and raised an eyebrow.

"…Patchouli might be able to help…by the way…this gun is a piece of shit…who made it?" Hong wheezed pointing to the BAR on the ground as Rhodes hastily began wrapping gauze around her stomach.   
"John Browning…America…It wasn't a bad rifle but I get what you mean" Roy said picking up the measly looking box magazine that Hong casted away. Hong shuffled forward and started looking for a better weapon among the dead NVA.   
"Type 56…light machine gun…Made in china...I think I’m good." Hong huffed with a smug grin as she lifted an RPD off the ground.

"We should probably take these guns back...they look better and seem to be more plentiful in ammunition than the ones we have." Sakuya said as she began picking the various enemy weapons off the ground.  
Before Roy could think of bringing back the guns, he was reminded of why he ambushed the armored patrol in the first place.

Cirno floated above with a look of surprise on her face. An AK-47 hung loosely in her hands, pointed at Roy.   
"Did you miss me?" Roy said raising his arms in a welcoming gesture.   
"You are not a normal human are you?" Cirno asked putting the gun down.   
"I'm an elite American soldier…" Roy said crossing his arms. Sakuya glared at Cirno whilst flipping the safety lever forward.

"So what made you change your mind…did I push the right buttons?" Cirno asked with a giggle noticing Sakuya's glowing anger.   
"I'm looking for help and weapons…and I would suggest that if you want to make it out of here alive you bring what's left of your Fairy cadre to the mansion." Roy said sternly.

Cirno thought for a moment. She fluttered around battling emotional and logistical reasons as several of the wild Fairies watched her argue to herself.   
"OK fine…look no hard feelings…I…just don't want to be punished for that little thing…I did…to you." Cirno said nervously.   
"What thing…OHH." Roy cringed remembering Cirno's bizarre sexual encounter. Sakuya face-palmed.   
"You know…why did you do that?" Roy asked with a condescending grin.   
"That's personal fuck-stick." Cirno snarled.   
"Look it was personal to me too…I mean sexually torturing somebody is one thing but honestly you were just doing lewd shit with ice the whole time…" Roy chuckled as Sakuya slapped him in the chest.   
"What?" Roy asked as Sakuya glared at him.   
"What were you thinking?" one of the wild Fairies said to Cirno quietly.


	39. The First Night

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" Patchouli grumbled as Hong lay sideways on the operating table moaning from the wound.   
"You fixed Captain Autumn's ass so yeah "Choolie" I would say you're a doctor until we get my bony ass back to Saigon for cold beer and poontang!" Sonu said as he shuffled along with a strange tin box.

Patchouli huffed trying to ignore Sonu.   
"The bullet passed through your intestinal tract but personally that's not as bad as removing a cross dimensionally cursed object from your aura." Patchouli said.   
"English please…Chooly." Sonu said as he shook the box.   
"This should be relatively easy to fix." Patchouli said as she began healing the wound.

"Hey...patch me up Patchy…" Sonu said again casually patting Patchouli's butt.   
Hong laughed to herself as a boiling rage oozed from Patchouli. Roy came in and removed his gear.  
He sat down in one of the plushy seats on the side. Cirno followed him in and took a seat on the floor next to him.   
"How are the wounds?" Roy asked.   
"Do you want to see them again?" Cirno asked sarcastically.

"No…I don't." Roy answered as he closed his eyes listening to Meiling wince in Pain from her wound being healed.   
"Those are some awfully big ass bullets Roy." Cirno said as she pointed to Roy's M14. The the length of the rifle towered over her as she lifted it to her side, the magazine was as big as her face. however as she stood there, Roy kept looking at her lower half wondering how the hell was he able to fit inside her tiny body. "You're lucky nothing broke off inside you?" Patchouli said.   
Roy snickered at the remark. Sakuya walked in with a tray of tea.

The teacups were rattling a little more than they did before as she kindly handed a cup to everyone with a trembling hand. Roy noticed that Sakuya was sweating a little from having her first glimpse of modern firefights.   
"You got your combat cherry popped didn't you?" Cirno said with a sigh.   
"Eh if that's the way you want to put it maybe." Sakuya said looking at her hand.

"It's the adrenaline receding…it will go away later tonight." Roy said as he got up to hold Sakuya's hand.   
"You can't see the bullets but you can hear them and feel the heat coming off of them...I'm so glad you guys showed up we were toast." Cirno said holding her stomach.   
Sonu walked back into the room.

Cirno fell into a state of horror as she recognized the markings on Sonu's helmet. He didn't recognize who she was though.   
"You're one of those pilots." Cirno said as she approached Sonu.   
"Huh...oh yeah...well im the gunner actually." Sonu said.   
"What happened to your skin why are you a skully?" She asked.

"Eh um…I have no idea…I just remember waking up next to some NVA officer in a cell one night, I can't recall." Sonu said.   
"So correct me if I'm wrong but when you shot Eagle down they were alive?" Roy asked sternly.   
"She shot my crew down…WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN...oh wait?" Sonu yelled angrily.   
"When those things hit the ground, four men got out and ran towards the mansion two were pretty injured…I didn't feel like chasing them...I was more interested in the thing they flew around in." Cirno confessed giddily.

Roy didn't say a word as he walked past Cirno giving her a pat on the shoulder. Sakuya rolled her eyes as she went to follow Roy.   
"I can't believe you Roy, out of all the lovely things you do, you decide a good strategy is to recruit an idiot like Cirno into the mansion." Sakuya said with concern.   
"There are not a lot of Idiots with her intuition, she trained those wild Fairies how to use automatic firearms, she's a valuable asset if she can lend us her skills." Roy said quietly.

"Ok…I have to find her a room but I'm pretty sure Miss Remilia is not going to like this one bit." Sakuya Bellyached.   
“I don't think Remilia is in any position to like anything at this point.” Roy said scratching the back of his head.  
“I’m sorry for what I did to him Sak...I hope you’ll forgive me.” Cirno whimpered.  
Sakuya Nodded slowly.   
“I will have to…” Sakuya said.

Cirno remained silent for the rest of the evening. Apart from the hostile encounters Roy had with her, she seemed more reserved and humble. After seeing, so much gruesome death by the hands of human soldiers and modern weaponry, Cirno felt powerless for once in her life.

Flandre found Roy in the Parlor twiddling his thumbs as he lay quietly on the sofa.   
"Isn't it past your bedtime Flandre?" Roy asked shifting his head on the pillow to look at his watch. Flandre ran over to Roy and put her hands on his stomach.   
"Why are the wild Fairies here Roy?" Flandre asked softly.   
"They needed shelter…the bad guys were chasing them out of the woods with flamethrowers." Roy spoke softly.

"I've never seen so many wild ones before…everything is so quiet all of a sudden." Flandre said as she held Roy's hand.   
"The calm before the storm." Roy muttered to himself.   
"It's almost Christmas." Flandre said as Roy sat up to let her sit beside him.   
"Oh god…Christmas…fuck." Roy covered his mouth as flandre hit him in the shoulder.

"Sorry...When's Christmas?" Roy asked Flandre with a sigh.   
"Two days…It's just not going to be fun this time around." Flandre whimpered as she snuggled up with Roy.   
"Don't say that… however the last time I celebrated Christmas…it seems like eons ago." Roy said as he held flandre upright.

Patchouli waltzed into the parlor carrying a Vinyl sleeve.   
"Who is stealing my records?" Patchouli wheezed as she held up an empty record sleeve of Jefferson Airplane’s Surrealistic Pillow.

"Rhodes and Meiling stealing stuff from you again?" Roy asked stretching his arms over his head.   
"No…it's either that little ball of ice or that blabbering bonehead who keeps disappearing lately." Patchouli said softly fearing someone else was listening.   
"Sonu or Cirno…well I don't think Cirno's into records." Roy said rubbing his whiskers.

"Well have you seen Sonu around?" Patchouli asked.   
"Last place I saw him he was touching your butt...no offense." Roy said dryly as he rose to his feet.   
"He touched her butt…and got away with it?" Flandre gasped.   
"For some reason he didn't feel like he was made of bones…" Patchouli said to herself.   
"What?" Roy asked.   
"Nothing...I'm tired and crabby and I probably need to go to sleep before I destroy something." Patchouli said wearily as she pinched the brim of her nose.

Flandre flopped back in the sofa as Hong walked in.   
"Aww someone needs to go to bed." Hong said.   
"Whoa I feel weird." Flandre whispered as she struggled to get up off the sofa.   
"Sakuya doesn't like anyone sleeping there, you should grab her Roy." Hong said.


	40. The Man With the Gold Watch

"I'll carry you sweetheart." Roy whispered as he knelt down beside Flandre.   
"I guess I'll have to find the bonehead myself then?" Patchouli grumbled.

"He might be closer than you think…" Roy said as he cradled Flandre in his arms.   
"Well all right…maybe I'll find him in my dreams…goodnight Captain." Patchouli yawned.   
"Goodnight lady Patchouli." Roy said bowing in return.

"Aww look at her...she loves you Roy." Hong whispered as Roy carried her downstairs.   
"I wish I had a daughter sometimes." Roy said brushing Flandre's hair from her face.   
"Well you're probably the closest thing she's had to a father for a long time." Hong sighed.  
Roy felt a lump in his throat at the remark.

Roy followed Hong all the way to Flandre's bedroom. Nothing more than a small room in the basement where a large comfortable bed was awaiting her. Hong pulled back the duvet.   
"I think you were right about taking it easy Roy." Hong said with a grunt as she backed away in pain.

"So should I um… undress her?" Roy asked seeing that Flandre was still in her regular clothes.   
"Go ahead…I can't do it." Hong said.   
Roy froze as he thought over.   
"Well…what's wrong Roy?" Hong asked raising an eyebrow.   
"It's just unsettling for me…that's all." Roy said trying to undo Flandre's kerchief.   
"Oh…Is it because she's a little girl...your not used to it I see." Hong nodded.

"Maybe...I mean...I'm not a dad..." Roy muttered.   
"Roy come on it's not perverted, just focus…She trusts you." Hong said.   
"I just don't feel right touching little girls Hong, I swear." Roy said nervously.   
"Well you have a right to be concerned but if you have any dark thoughts about her, I'll make her eat you." Hong Growled.   
Flandre laughed nervously at Meiling's remark. Roy continued to undress Flandre for bedtime under Hong's thick set of instructions and watching eye.

Before long Flandre was undressed, gowned and snuggled up in bed with her favorite stuffed animal. Nothing more than a cuddly, little teddy bear that looked to be at least a few decades old. Roy dimmed the lamps as Hong took the time to tuck Flandre beneath her silky duvet.

"Goodnight Flan." Hong whispered giving Flandre a peck on the forehead.   
"Goodnight Meiling…" Flandre whispered. Hong exited the room as Roy turned to follow her out.   
"Roy…" Flandre said sleepily.   
"Yeah?" Roy asked quietly.   
"Could you...tell me a story?" Flandre said smiling.   
"All right." Roy said pulling a chair out from the side of the room and placing it by the bedside.

Roy thought for a moment as he listened to the loud ticking of his watch in the darkness. He pulled out his lighter and lit up a candle that was mounted on Flandre's nightstand. The metallic clink of the Zippo caught Flandre by surprise as a bright flame lit up from the wick.   
"I don't exactly know any stories off the top of my head…but I guess I could try something." Roy whispered.   
"Ok, what's this story about?" Flandre giggled softly.   
"Me I guess…I don't know any bedtime stories...my parents never told me any." Roy said quietly. Flandre held her bear tightly as she dreamily stared into Roy's eyes.

"So it was…1957 I think… I was in school at the time…on my summer break, I was staying with my grandfather in Tennessee, and I remember he used to take me out on walks through the hills. Anyway he was a veteran of the First World War back in 1917, He used to tell me stories about France when he was a volunteer pilot with the Lafayette Escadrille…anyway the story goes that he was shot down over a forgotten town in the countryside...Right in the middle of a major battle. During the night he sought refuge in some old house…he said there was something odd about the feel about it."

"Was there something magical in the house?" Flandre asked.   
"Well that's when he discovered this wine cellar, but it turns out it was actually an ancient catacomb…one of those ancient tunnels beneath the ground in Europe." Roy went on.   
"I've heard about those…there are many secrets to be found there." Flandre said in astonishment.   
"Well anyways, he goes into this tunnel… it doesn't look like the French or Germans built the place, it's too advanced for a trench. He finds this mysterious man who is dead on the ground and in his hand, was this watch." Roy said taking the watch off his wrist.

"It's so pretty…your grandfather gave that to you?" Flandre asked as Roy handed her the watch.   
"Yeah…he gave it to me the year he died." Roy said with a sigh.   
"That's so sad." Flandre sighed.   
"But he told me something about it…he said it was beyond just a good luck charm, he said the watch has a hidden feature and to this day we could never figure it out." Roy said quietly as Flandre listened to the ticking.

"So what happened to your grandfather while he was down there?" Flandre asked with wide eyes.   
"He searched around the place for more clues about the mysterious man but most of the tunnels were caved in from the relentless bombings on the surface." Roy said taking the watch back.   
"You should show that watch to Sakuya." Flandre whispered curiously.   
"Maybe so...I've never really thought about asking her." Roy said re attaching the watch to his wrist.

"You like her Roy don't you?" Flandre smiled. Roy sat for a moment, thinking about Sakuya.   
"I've never told her how I felt about her…well I don't know how to tell her really." Roy said looking over his shoulder.   
"You're such a chicken Roy...If you love her just tell her." Flandre giggled. Roy smiled as he rolled his eyes.   
"Maybe." Roy said quietly.

"So what happened to your grandfather, how did he escape from underground?" Flandre asked beginning to yawn.   
"In the morning he noticed that the friendly line was much closer than he thought, so he made a break for the friendly trench." Roy said.   
"He just ran?" Flandre asked. "He did… but a German sniper was watching his movements and he shot him right in the shoulder as he was going over the top." Flandre gasped.   
"He got lucky because "that" wound sent him home." Roy said somberly.

"Was he ok?" Flandre asked.   
"Well 7.92 Mauser is a pretty big bullet. It nearly tore his arm off but he said the bullet passed between his bones." Roy said.   
"Those bullets move so fast." Flandre whimpered.   
"Faster than the speed of sound, that's why you hear the crack from the air tearing around the point." Roy said removing a magazine from a pouch and pulling out one of the rounds.   
"So that's what those are and that's what those guns shoot?" Flandre asked widening her eyes as Roy held up the brass casing in the candlelight.

"Seven point six two millimeter…full metal jacket...they say getting hit with one of these is like getting hit with a sledgehammer." Roy said handing Flandre the rifle cartridge. Flandre didn't say a word as she fidgeted around with the shimmering casing.   
"I probably should have spared the details." Roy said as he took the bullet back and replaced it in the magazine.

"Roy…do you think I'm a monster?" Flandre asked looking at her hands.   
"No…well I don't know...I don't know what you've been through...I don't know your pain." Roy said remembering how Flandre tore Charlie in half many days ago.   
"I know how you feel about what I did…I know you probably think everyone here is a lunatic...you wouldn't be far from the truth." Flandre said quietly.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't change how I feel about you or anyone else, I'm here to get you out of this mess...It's my job as a soldier." Roy said softly as he brushed the blankets around Flandre's body.   
"Did you know that I love you Roy?" Flandre smiled.   
"I always knew...I love you too Flandre and i'll always love you no matter who you are." Roy said patting Flandre on the head.  
Roy blew the candle out as he replaced the chair back in its corner. Hong waited for Roy with a tear in her eye as she lingered outside the door.   
"Roy…come here…I just want a hug." Hong whimpered as Roy came out of the room.

"Ok…" Roy said quietly as he let Hong wrap her long arms around him.   
Roy felt a wave of peace come over him as he laid his head against her breast listening to her softly weep.   
“Dumplings…” Roy thought to himself with a smile.   
"Thank you for caring about us…I just want you to know that we all care about you and Rhodes…and Mr. Sonu." Hong shuddered.

"I'm sorry I dragged all of you into this...if it were my choice…if there was no war…I wouldn't be here." Roy said beginning to feel his long lost emotions come back.   
"But you and Rhodes are the best things to ever happen to me…I've never been in love before." Hong said.

Roy smiled as he let go of Meiling.   
ee"I'm glad for you…I think I've forgotten how to love and Rhodes hasn't." Roy said with a crack in his voice.   
Hong smiled and backed away.   
"That reminds me I want you to do something for me." Hong said putting her hands on her hips.   
"What exactly?" Roy asked crossing his arms.

"There's a spot by the lake where Sakuya watches the sunset…tomorrow if you get a chance, she wanted to talk to you." Hong said quietly.   
Roy thought for a moment.   
"I'll see about it…but tomorrow is a training exercise…" Roy grunted.   
"She asked me personally to tell you." Hong said quietly.   
Roy put his head down thinking of what Flandre said.   
"I'll see that I prioritize it…Thank you...have a good night Meiling." Roy said quietly as he went up the stairs.   
Sakuya appeared out of the shadows as soon as Roy shut the door.   
"Thank you Meiling." Sakuya whispered.   
"Anytime… Suzy…" Hong said with a grin as she lumbered up the steps.

Sakuya smiled to herself as she squeezed the leather sling that held the Garand on her back. She opened Flandre's door for a second. A hand grabbed her face and flung her into the dark hallway.   
"So…my lovely servant…you found a new toy for yourself…Tell me did you forget all about your duties?" Remilia growled as she dug her sharp nails into Sakuya's neck.

"No …stop it Remilia…I…why are you acting like this…?" Sakuya gasped as Remilia held Sakuya to her knees.   
"Tsk…you lust after a man like him…even though he's had his way with me…and Koakuma…and he will probably have his way with you too…and then leave you to the wastes." Remilia hissed.   
"LET ME GO!" Sakuya yelled.   
"STOP SIS…PUT HER DOWN!" Flandre cried clutching her teddy bear with tears streaming down her cheeks.   
Remilia's eyes changed back to their usual deep brown as she let go of Sakuya, slowly letting her collapse to the floor.   
"I…I'm so sorry flan…" Remilia whispered somberly as she took off into the darkness. Flandre helped Sakuya upright as she heaved from shock.   
"Don't cry Suzy…" Flandre said as Sakuya quietly wept on the floor.


	41. Comfort of Darkness

Patchouli was having a difficult time trying to go to sleep that night. She kept thinking about Sonu and where he was keeping a portion of her record collection somewhere in the depths of the mansion. She decided to go against her will to sleep and seek Sonu in order to teach him a lesson. She slowly got up from her plushy bed and shuffled out the door.

The hallways were engulfed in pitch black as Patchouli illuminated the space around her with a light cast from her hand. She could barely make out the large handle to the entrance of the Library. Slowly and surely, she managed to pull the latch and unlock the heavy door letting it swing open to the massive room.

Patchouli began hearing Sonu talk to himself as he looked through a crate from her record collection in the center of the library. A red filtered flashlight illuminated his position.  
"Mr. Williams come out here this instant!" Patchouli yelled into the massive room. Sonu emerged from behind a bookshelf.   
"Oh boy what I do this time "mom"?" Sonu chipped.   
“Have you been stealing my records?" Patchouli groaned.   
"No." Sonu said taking a step back.   
"Where is your room?" Patchouli growled.   
"I don't have one." Sonu said.

"You've been spending nights in the hall closet with my collection of Playboy magazine's as well haven't you?" Patchouli asked angrily as she edged in closer to the terrified Sonu.   
"Oh…Well I don't know about that...why the hell do you collect those anyway?" Sonu shivered.   
Patchouli lifted Sonu into the air as she hustled to the hall closet where she believed Sonu resided.   
"Patchy hey let me go I'm sorry…please..." Sonu whimpered.

The door flung open giving way to stacks of Playboy's and Vinyl records that Sonu had paired with a small portable stereo that Patchouli didn't even know she possessed.   
"You lying bastard…I can't believe you." Patchouli growled as Sonu fell silent.   
"Look patchy…my life has been real miserable since this whole thing with you bunch of…magical women, I don't have my face, I don't have a place to go, I don't even have a dick to play with thanks to…whatever." Sonu bellyached as he put his head down.

Patchouli put Sonu down and sighed.   
"I'm sorry you're unhappy…I want to give you back your body but I'm afraid you won't recognize all the things that I really did for you." Patchouli said softly.   
The room grew silent.   
"I never quite thanked you…look I'm glad I'm still alive but now I've got nothing to live for…I mean my mom won't even recognize me without an anthropologist in the room." Sonu said.

Patchouli chuckled at the remark.   
"You know you've been a jackass for a long time but honestly…you always have something funny to say...a lot of times I didn't know when to laugh or punch you in the face" Patchouli said with a smile.   
"You think I'm funny?" Sonu asked.   
Patchouli shrugged with a smile.   
"Hey…could be my funny bone." Sonu whispered lifting his bony arm.

"Oh come on that's cheesy." Patchouli smiled.   
"How come I never get to see this side of you?" Sonu asked.   
"I would say the same thing… I wonder how we got off on the wrong foot." Patchouli said.   
"Do you want to try this whole thing again, because you seem like a nice girl? Sonu asked sitting up.

"I think we should probably get to know each other a little better." Patchouli said with a sigh.   
"All right so…what kind of music do you like to listen to?" Sonu asked as he pulled out a stack of LP's from the corner of the closet.

"Classics mostly as well as a few hits from recent years…I'm enjoying rock and roll and I like how things are evolving as the years go by." Patchouli said quietly as she held her hands behind her back.   
"I heard you yelling about uh surrealistic pillow earlier." Sonu said as he took the record off the turntable and handed it to Patchouli.   
"Yeah I wanted to give that a listen tonight." Patchouli said taking the disc.

"Speaking of which…you know that hairstyle you got kind of reminds me of Grace Slick...that uh singer in…"  
“-Oh her." Patchouli interrupted.   
"Yeah is that what you were going with?" Sonu asked.   
"Uh…maybe I don't know…I never really thought about it in detail…but I get what you mean...I don't think my ribbons help though." Patchouli answered.

"Well you look good anyway…see there's that smile." Sonu said watching Patchouli blush.   
"Well…I…I've never seen this side of you?" Patchouli said.   
"I know…I was an asshole." Sonu muttered.   
"Its fine…I forgive you…I would love to talk to you like this more often though..." Patchouli sighed.   
"We'll look I'm always here…the skeleton in the closet, Speaking of which, I don't think Sakuya or…Suzy is going to give me a room is she?" Sonu asked leaning against the doorway.

"Um…here's a thought…Do you want to sleep with me tonight? Patchouli asked nervously.   
"What…why…I'm just bones and a flak jacket I mean…if it's alright with you?" Sonu asked looking around.   
"Come…bring your things, I'll take care of the Vinyl's." Patchouli said softly as she led Sonu by his hand to her bedroom.

Patchouli felt a sigh of relief as she approached her bedroom door with a comforting vibration from none other than Sonu. Sonu however was nervous, it seemed like a lot was going to change for him as soon as he walked past the entranceway of her room.

Patchouli's room was barely lit from a small percentage of moonlight that beamed in from a set of tall windows. Patchouli shut the door behind her.   
"Well here we are…I don't mind sharing my bed as long as you don't do weird stuff." Patchouli said nervously.

"I actually wonder the same thing myself…" Sonu said as he looked around the room.


	42. Skin and Bones

"I never saw that box before?" Patchouli said looking at the tin box that Sonu was lugging around with him.   
"Oh uh this…yeah see I remember I was supposed to take this to some guy back at camp but I uh... ended up here." Sonu said.   
"So it's not yours…what's inside?" Patchouli asked as they entered her room.

"I've never opened it but the guy it belonged to was pretty shady…kind of out there…if you know what I mean." Sonu said putting the box on Patchouli's bed. Patchouli placed Surrealistic Pillow onto the turntable and gently lowered the needle onto the side.

Patchouli smiled as she poured two cups of a relaxing tea for herself and Sonu.   
"I still haven't been to America…I don't watch Television…" Patchouli said sipping her tea.   
"You ain't missing much but if you ever come back with me we could go catch a movie or something." Sonu said as he took a sip of the tea but only found that it dribbled over his jawbone and onto his fatigues but to his surprise, he could taste it.

"Oh that's good…" Sonu said taking another swig.   
"So you can taste things and feel things?" Patchouli asked.   
"Well I guess I'm not sure how it works but it does?" Sonu said taking off his helmet.   
Patchouli put down her tea and walked over to Sonu.

"It could be your aura…" Patchouli said as she reached to touch Sonu's skull.   
"Wha…?" Sonu said as patchouli closed her eyes and extended her hand.   
Patchouli gasped as her hand seemed to push against something in her way.   
"Strange…I can feel your hair…" Patchouli whispered.   
"No shit?" Sonu muttered.

Patchouli continued moving her hands down Sonu's body.   
"You have skin it's just it remains as energy around you, you were not like this when I found you." Patchouli said.  
"So that little girl...didn't eat me?" Sonu asked.   
"No…Flandre would do no such thing as far as eating flesh is concerned." Patchouli sighed.   
"So what exactly happened?" Sonu asked quietly.

"I was going to use you as one of my experiments." Patchouli said somberly.   
“Huh” Sonu said with a nod.  
"The experiment worked…because you're alive." She added.   
"Yeah but I'm all bony and shit, the army's going to make me a fucking mascot or something and I don't want that." Sonu said.

"Shh relax…I want you to close your eyes." Patchouli said quietly.   
"I don't have any eyes Patchy." Sonu muttered. Patchouli removed Sonu's Calvary scarf from around his neck and placed it over his face.   
"Where are you going with this?" Sonu asked nervously.

Patchouli removed a ribbon from her hair and tied it around her eyes.   
"I figured I should compensate for the loss of your body." Patchouli whispered as she seated herself over Sonu's legs.   
"Touch me." Patchouli added affectionately.   
"Where?" Sonu said nervously.

Sonu lifted one of his hands and moved it forward into the darkness. To his surprise, he could feel the soft fabric of Patchouli's nightgown in his hands.   
"What am I touching?" Sonu asked nervously.   
"Nothing yet." Patchouli said. Sonu reached a little closer and then he came to realize he was holding one of Patchouli's breasts.   
"OH SHIT!" Sonu said retracting his hand.

"No…please." Patchouli said pulling back Sonu's hand.   
"I can feel your skin but…this is weird." She added.   
"You know what's weird…this is." Sonu said sarcastically.   
"Oh hush." Patchouli said as she pulled Sonu's hand back to her breasts.

Sonu felt amazed as he continued to toy around with them.   
"So what do you want...my opinion on them?" Sonu asked.   
"I really want you to make love to me." Patchouli said.   
"WHAT…HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO THAT?" Sonu said aloud. "Easy..." Patchouli smiled. Without delay, Patchouli was unbuttoning his pants and pressing her hand against something that Sonu thought he would never feel again.

"Oh my damn!" Sonu said feeling Patchouli grab his dick.   
Sonu couldn't see it but he knew that Patchouli was smiling ear to ear.   
"Oh my…it’s more impressive than I imagined." Patchouli gasped as it went solid in her hands.

"PATCH...Ahhh DAMN!" Sonu cried out as Patchouli began to suck Sonu's imaginary dick.   
"OH…GOD!" Sonu said loudly as he felt every inch slip down her throat.   
"I still need to work on that…" Patchouli said wearily as she backed away from Sonu gasping for air.

Patchouli started taking off her nightgown slowly. Sonu lifted his scarf off one of his eye sockets to gaze upon her body as the soft fabric slid off her figure.   
"Damn woman, I didn't know you were packing those things." Sonu said with a laugh.  
Patchouli came forward again but as Sonu watched her hand move closer to his body, he felt strange seeing that he still was nothing more than bones.

Sonu watched in confusion as Patchouli positioned her body over Sonu leaning forward. Sonu couldn't help but feel awkward as he felt Patchouli kiss him on the lips. Sonu noticed Patchouli had a necklace that was pressing against his body. Nothing more than a smooth amber colored stone shaped like a diamond.

As patchouli straddled Sonu, she continued sliding her body against an invisible barrier leaving Sonu bewildered.   
"How are you doing that?" Sonu asked.   
"I'm not sure…wait are you peeking?" Patchouli asked.   
"Yeah…we are visual creatures" Sonu whimpered.   
"You need a visual reference?" Patchouli said lifting her body up near Sonu.   
"Let me see those things." Sonu said as he held Patchouli closer.

Sonu placed his face between her cleavage and started shaking his head back and forth making a motor noise.   
"BRBRBRBRBRB!" Sonu said.   
"HA HA what are you doing?" Patchouli laughed.   
"Motorboat!" Sonu said.

"Oh you pig…quit peeking." Patchouli giggled as she pulled the scarf back over Sonu's eyes.   
"Hey come on now…" Sonu laughed as Patchouli continued to kiss him.   
Patchouli stood up as she held on to Sonu's hand. She led him onto the plush mattress as she pushed aside the tin box that Sonu placed upon the bed.   
"I can't believe were getting it on…I mean how the hell did we get here?" Sonu said quietly as Patchouli crawled forward onto the bed.   
"I must be dreaming." Patchouli whispered.   
"No if you were dreaming I wouldn't do this." Sonu said as he pulled back Patchouli's panties and stuck his fingers in her vagina.   
"OH GOD…I was not ready for that!" Patchouli said arching her back as Sonu stuck his bony fingers in deeper.

"I didn't expect it to be so goddamn slippery…" Sonu mumbled as he moved his hand in and out.   
"Nyeaahh keep doing that!" Patchouli moaned nearly collapsing.   
"Mind if I move in something else?" Sonu asked seductively as he took his hand away. Patchouli held her breath as Sonu felt around for his invisible dick.   
"Ah there it is…" Sonu said as he held it up ready for insertion.

"Stick it in me...please!" Patchouli moaned as Sonu lunged forward into her backside. "OH FUCK ITS IN!" Sonu said with a shiver as he felt it squirm into her.   
"IT'S…BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT!" Patchouli cried out as she clutched the mattress.

Sonu began to thrust back and forth, as Patchouli's breathing continued to intensify.   
"Harder!" Patchouli moaned as Sonu began to put more force into his repetitions.   
"Oh god woman!" Sonu gasped as he lifted a leg on top of the bed to slide himself in deeper.   
"Sonu that's touching my…womb." Patchouli said sharply as Sonu felt the tip of his dick bump against something at the end.

"Yeah…tell me where your mama lives!" Sonu said as he felt up patchouli's body with his hands.   
"Yes right there!" Patchouli said as Sonu began moving faster.   
Sonu began to tremble as he started to climax.   
Patchouli had never before in her life experienced such vibrations.   
"I'M GOING TO COME ALL OVER THAT BOOTY!" Sonu cried out as he pulled out his dick.   
"Oh fuck…SONU!" Patchouli cried as she spiraled into an orgasm.

Patchouli gasped as she felt several warm jets land in the small of her back.   
"What the hell…how can I feel that?" Patchouli panted as she reached over for something to wipe it away.

"You need a towel?" Sonu asked.   
"I can feel it pooling on my back…it's weird!" Patchouli shivered.   
Sonu removed the scarf from his face. It was pitch black as he reached out for something to clean up the mess.

Patchouli removed the ribbon from her eyes as Sonu finished wiping it up with a towel. She re illuminated the lamps with an elemental spell as she turned to face Sonu. Patchouli turned white as a ghost.   
"Well I guess it must be weird finding out you've fucked a skeleton." Sonu laughed at Patchouli's expression.   
Patchouli backed away against the bed mantle as she stared in horror at his body.   
"Hey what's wrong now?" Sonu said extending his arm to touch Patchouli's shoulder.

Sonu freaked out as he came to notice his skin tone was a little darker than Patchouli's. He looked down to see he was still wearing his flak jacket and below it was none other than his own dick swinging in the breeze.   
"Oh my god…please tell me this is real!" Sonu shut his eyes as he hugged Patchouli.   
"You want to go another round to prove it?" Patchouli asked. Sonu grinned as he pulled her in closer.   
"To thank you…yes I god damn will." Sonu whispered as he kissed Patchouli gently.


	43. The Second Day

Sonu came into the dining room where he found Roy sipping from a cup of tea as he cleaned up his M14 in the light of the rising sun.   
"BOO Motherfucker!" Sonu said as he shifted Roy around in his chair.   
"Lieutenant knock it…JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Roy screamed as he looked over his shoulder to see the real face of Lieutenant Sonu Williams.

"What you think I'm ugly now?" Sonu asked raising an eyebrow.   
"No I just thought you would stay like that until we got back to the infirmary, what happened, what did you and patchouli do last night?" Roy asked as he put down his teacup.

"You won't believe it but last night things got a little hot…and wet…" Sonu whispered making sure nobody else was in the room.   
"You got to be kidding me...you…and Patchouli… that's how you got your skin back?" Roy asked making a weird face.

"I don't even know how we went from zero to sixty in the first place but she does this thing with her finger…" Sonu was stopped by Roy after making a circular motion with his hand.   
"Ah that's ok I don't need to…."  
"But I'm serious…when she does that thing I swear…I could probably shoot a load across the long end of the table." Sonu said giddily.   
"SONU!" Roy yelled at him as he quickly realized that Flandre was eating breakfast at the other end of the table, looking at Sonu with a wide-eyed look of horror on her face, a slice of a gooey cheese omelette halfway to her little mouth.   
"Oh ok…I'm going to guess that she's looking at me like that because she's never seen my real face before" Sonu mumbled.

"Eww…" Flandre cried as she dropped her half-eaten omelet back onto the plate and took off into the kitchen.   
"Yeah I don't think she meant your face." Roy grumbled as he began assembling his rifle.

Patchouli walked into the room with a more confident shuffle than before.   
"Good morning Patchouli, you're looking well." Roy said with a grin as he placed his rifle to the side of his chair.   
"Oh good morning Mr. Autumn you look cheery." Patchouli said cracking her neck. Roy winced at the loud sound.   
"I see you and Sonu made some kind of…uh… breakthrough." Roy said as he sipped his tea with an awkward smile.

"Well yes…I'm not quite sure how I pulled it off but Sonu is back in the flesh." Patchouli nodded as she took a seat at the table and called for Sakuya.   
"You did more than pull…" Sonu snickered in Patchouli's ear as he sat down next to her.   
"Oh hush." Patchouli whispered.

A figure passed on the outside window. Hong and Rhodes were conducting machine gun drills with the Fairies on the outside perimeter. Roy watched in astonishment as they worked away at their stations learning how to operate the four massive .50 caliber machine guns.

"I'm going out there to see how they're doing." Roy said as he got up from the table and walked into the kitchen.   
"I went to gunnery school too you know, you think I should be teaching them as well?" Sonu asked as he stood up to follow Roy.

"Can you teach anything to the others?" Roy asked.   
"Well no I don't think so." Sonu mumbled to himself.   
"It's fine Sonu I’m sure you can manage yourself." Roy said.   
"Well I need something to contribute." Sonu said,   
"All right then…protect Patchouli at all costs…she's our medic and your top priority." Roy said as he turned around to the kitchen.

Sakuya was busy in the kitchen cooking Patchouli's breakfast.   
"Hey Suzy…" Roy said quietly putting his arm around her.   
"Hey Roy…" Sakuya said wiping the sweat from her brow.   
"Sonu's got a stomach now…you might want to make another plate of heaven." Roy said rubbing her shoulder.   
Sakuya looked back at Roy in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sakuya asked as she let Roy take over cooking. Sakuya peeked around the corner and covered her mouth in astonishment as she saw Sonu sitting beside Patchouli, smiling.   
"He's not a skeleton anymore?" Sakuya gasped as she looked back at Roy.   
"That's what it looks like to me." Roy said quietly.

"But they're sitting together so close now." Sakuya whispered as she turned back to look at Roy.   
"I think they had a little…well you know?" Roy said as he flipped over one of the omelets.   
"I'd kind of like to see that unfold." Sakuya chuckled as she looked back around the corner.

Roy said nothing as Sakuya came back to watch Roy cook the omelet.   
"Oh good you know how to flip them...Do you know how to cook Roy?" Sakuya asked softly as she watched Roy take the omelet off the skillet and put it on a plate.   
"A little…when I was in College I had a knack for it…one of the things I always admired about my family was cooking was in our blood." Roy said handing the plate to Sakuya.

"What kind of background was your family?" Sakuya asked tilting her head.   
"Uh…Italian mostly…the other half was French Canadian, a little bit of scottish." Roy shrugged. As he took the hot skillet off the fire.   
"Italian...oh I love Italian recipes...if we get a day to ourselves would you like to cook me something?" Sakuya asked.

"Cook something for you…well I guess..." Roy said shyly wiping his hands on his jacket.   
"It's alright if you don't want to." Sakuya smiled.   
"No…I'll see if I can come up with something for you, it might not be Italian though.” Roy said as Sakuya took the plate out to Sonu.

Sakuya walked back to Roy as he stood looking at the floor in thought. She began straightening out his collar as she smiled in a way Roy had never seen before. Her eyes glimmered in the morning sun with a tender disposition as she began to ease forward. Roy felt a stir as he felt her fingers clasp with his. Roy emptied all of his thoughts as he came closer. Sakuya shut her eyes as she angled her head.   
"Roy…" Sakuya whispered.   
"Suzy…" Roy whispered back as he awaited the succulent embrace of her lips against his.


	44. Contact

There was less an inch left to go before Roy's ears picked up the familiar whistle of an M43 mortar shell about to hit the mansion. Without any delay, Roy brought Sakuya to the floor practically slamming himself against the stonework to protect her.

The blast rocked the upstairs rooms with a thunderous roar as pieces of the mansion were flung around the Kitchen.   
"GET DOWN!" Roy roared to Sonu and Patchouli as he held onto Sakuya.  
The countless screams of the Fairy Maids were heard throughout the building as they rushed out to take cover inside their bunkers.

A second mortar blasted through a different part on the far side. The bombardments didn't stop until there was practically debris in every room of the whole mansion. Wounded Fairies were carried out in haste as Roy and Sakuya escaped to the outside perimeter where the entire mansion was out trying to identify the source of the mortar fire.

Cirno instinctively rounded up a scout force of Wild Fairies and headed into the sky to find the artillery positions. Meiling held on to her RPD with white knuckles while Rhodes began calling for support on the Radio. Sakuya dropped a clip into her M1 as Roy scrambled the Fairies.

Cirno finally located the Mortars by the noise coming from a ridge behind the northern hill.   
"Those tubes are what's knocking at the door…kill em all!" Cirno said as she racked the bolt on her AK and led the charge.   
The NVA began scrambling into the jungle as Cirno and her squad of Fairies opened fire into the mortar teams. The NVA immediately began returning fire as they tried to cover their retreat. Cirno shot a mass of ice at several of the enemy soldiers freezing them in place as the other fairies shattered them to pieces with their guns.

With the bombardments cut, the Fairy Maids swarmed out of their bunkers and manned the emplacements as Roy took up position with Rhodes in one of the mortar pits.   
"Roy we got trouble!" Hong yelled from the trench as she pointed towards the rear of the mansion.

"Contact Rear!" Rhodes shouted as he verified a platoon of NVA regulars running towards the mansion from the southern tree line.   
"Get on those Fifties and hold the line!" Roy shouted as everyone took up defensive positions. Koakuma placed an aimed shot right in the upper body of the lead soldier as he charged through the open.

Roy and a group of the fairies stood over the top to engage the advancing soldiers as they laid down offensive fire. Bullets whizzed by everyone's head as they formed a firing line, forcing the enemy soldiers to go prone.

An NVA machinegun opened up from the woods putting suppressing fire over the heads of Roy and the other Fairy Maids.   
"We've got one airstrike on the tree line coming in on the south side, danger close." Rhodes yelled out over the gunfire.   
"What's the time of arrival?" Roy asked aloud.   
"One minute, we got a close one, Standby!" Rhodes said returning fire with his M60.   
Cirno returned to the mansion where she ran into Sakuya. She took the time to switch magazines which were still very big and cumbersome for her hands.  
"They've got a camp on the top of that mountain." Cirno said pointing to a large hill to the north.   
"How many men?" Sakuya asked as Cirno helped out another Fairy with a bullet wound in her upper leg.   
"It's more than I can count." Cirno sniffed as she pulled the bandage tight.

"Hong you can sense them…how many men are there?" Sakuya asked Hong as she passed by carrying two ammo boxes.   
"I feel about over a thousand men are in that mountain." Hong said pointing to the south with a box of .50 caliber rounds.

Several Grenades were thrown into the perimeter as most of the Fairy maids took action to throw them back across the line. Sakuya had to freeze time to save one of the Fairy maids who dropped one on accident as she tried to throw it back. The time freeze caught Roy by surprise but in doing so, he was able to stick his head above the ground and verify the positions of the incoming Soldiers.

"Suzy remember to tell me when you do that it's freaking me out." Roy said calmly as he looked back at Sakuya who was also taking time to observe the enemy positions.

"Roy get down…" Sakuya said.   
"Wait…OH FUCK!" Roy said as he realized he was standing in the middle of a crossfire. He drew his M14 and got off a few shots into the enemy before he plummeted back behind cover. Meiling popped up over the edge as she cut down a few men who were moving up swiftly.

As a last ditch effort, the remaining troops charged up the hill spraying bullets from the hip everywhere. They were so close to the trench that one man fell in dead freaking out one of the Fairy Maids. The Remaining forces who were alive sounded out a whistle indicating a retreat into the woods below.

Meiling directed a team of Fairy Maids to use one of the Fifties against the southern tree line.   
"I CAN'T PULL THE THING BACK!" One of the Fairy Maids cried as she tried to chamber a round in the machine gun. Hong came up and racked the handle twice remembering Rhode's instructions. The gun came to life with a deafening blast of an ominous low repeating cycle as they watched the tracer rounds blast the tree line into a heavy cloud of dirt and splinters.

"Captain we've got a nape strike inbound on the southern tree line…in three seconds." Rhodes said as he lifted his ear away from the radio.   
"Heads down." Roy yelled over the gunfire as a pair of Phantoms streaked across the sky leaving behind a massive plume of fire that ignited the tree line below.

The Fairy maids watched in shock as the jungle went up in a blazing inferno. Roy looked around at everyone in the trench as Sakuya went around checking to see if anyone was injured. Rhodes and Meiling headed back into the mansion to check if everyone else was ok.

"Casualty report, is anyone dead or injured?" Roy asked to the surrounding Fairy Maids. They proceeded to do a check to see if anyone was hurt or missing.   
“Were fine...minor casualties here but we might need to check the mansion.” One of the lead Fairies said from across the trench.   
There was still sounds of gunfire around the mansion as some of the Fairies continued to pelt at suspicious shadows in the tree line.

Patchouli emerged from the mansion in a semi tattered nightgown as she went around to everybody to check their vitals. Sonu assisted her by carrying her medical supplies with him.   
"Please tell me you didn't soil yourself…" Patchouli said noticing a large wet spot on the dress of one of the Fairies.

"I had to pee and I didn't get to go yet." The little Fairy whimpered.   
"Its natural, there are far worse things to worry about than pissing yourself." Roy said as he looked back at the mass of fire that was consuming the tree line.   
"Yeah like shitting yourself." The pudgy Fairy said.

A few of the Fairy maids laughed as they watched the one who wet herself fly back to the Mansion. Roy went up to the parlor noticing that a massive chunk of the ceiling had fallen onto the Poofy, antique sofa that Sakuya didn't like anyone to touch.

"Ah son of a..." Sakuya sighed realizing the sofa was now utterly destroyed.   
"That's that." Roy muttered as he looked around the room only to find Remilia sitting in her chair looking outside into the open.

"Is this really happening?" Remilia grumbled to Roy as she drank from one of her bottles of blood gazing at the northern hills.   
"It is…" Roy said as he and Sakuya approached her.   
“So you and…Suzy here…are going to run a circus…while I get to watch?" Remilia said in a cynical tone.   
"Would you cut the drama miss…were out there holding our ground till we can get a ride out of here…this isn't about you this is about all of us." Roy said.

Remilia stood up from her chair as she made eye contact with Roy, she seemed more pale and upset than she appeared before.   
"So you take my servants and put guns in their hands and say…kill them this way…even though…heh…Suzy here could kill them all." Remilia said.   
"I won't do that…I am not death incarnate…I'm a Maid." Sakuya said to Remilia noticing an immense rage emblazoned within her eyes.

"Enough Remi you need to stop this bout with Roy…If it weren't for him we would all be dead by now." Patchouli said coming into the room.   
"I'm not trying to teach people how to become my personal army, I'm trying to get everyone home…." Roy said angrily.

"Fine have it your way I'll just be here…waiting for the Americans to make their charming rescue." Remilia said sitting back down in her chair.   
Roy and Sakuya left the room. Remilia and Patchouli stayed behind to talk.

Patchouli had a different vibe about her as Roy looked back to see her standing differently from before. She seemed more confident and active than how she was when Roy met her. 

Patchouli shut the door to discuss more matters with Remilia. She nodded to Roy as she peeked through the crack as he strode with Sakuya back to the kitchen. Dust and debris littered the hallways as the two walked side by side knowing that from this day forward things were no longer going to be easy.


	45. A Light Among Shadows

"I can't believe this…before all of this, I trusted her more than you and now…I trust you more than her…but she's right about one thing, we are your personal army." Sakuya said as she kicked away a pile of debris across the floor.   
"Is that a bad thing?" Roy asked.

"You keep an eye out on every single person here…Remilia doesn't care about her servants she cares about herself, her mansion and…sometimes her sister…you went against your orders and you offered your protection and your guidance to get us out of here…that is bold of you." Sakuya said quietly.

"But it's my fault the war was brought here." Roy said.   
"No…it was her fault…you were nothing more than the response." Sakuya said as she grabbed Roy by the body.   
"What about the choppers and Cirno?" Roy asked.

"Cirno didn't know better…she does things without thinking so she should not be held accountable…all though personally I would demolish her after what she did to you in the tank." Sakuya said angrily.   
"Eh…let's avoid that." Roy said feeling Sakuya's hand clench tightly around his back.

"When I read those reports…of the bombing runs they organized for this place…we would never know…Hong, Koakuma, Patchouli, Remilia, and Flandre…we would all be dead if it wasn't for you." Sakuya said hugging Roy.

Roy fell silent as Sakuya nuzzled her head up against his chest listening to his heart. Roy put his arms around Sakuya and in turn, Sakuya's grip got tighter. Rhodes walked in to the kitchen looking for Roy.   
"Captain where are you?" Rhodes called out from down the hall.   
"Here sergeant." Roy said clearing his throat as he let go of Sakuya.

"There's a supply drop coming…M1 carbines, medical supplies and food." Rhodes said as he straightened out his gear.   
"Food like military rations?" Sakuya asked.   
"Canned goods, dry goods, water and a few things like beer and K rations." Roy said as the three of them walked out into the hallway.

"Hong's on high alert outside, she keeps telling me about the Chi…" Rhodes said dryly. "The Ho Chi…" Roy smirked. Sakuya chuckled.   
"Yeah the Ho Chi Minh Radar…I'll have to tell her that one." Rhodes smiled.   
"Aw come on that’s cheesy." Sakuya said.

The sun began to go down as Fairy maids began preparing for the next possible attack. They set up the bunkers with beds and furniture to make them livelier. Koakuma scanned the forest as Cirno swapped stories with the other fairies as she cleaned her AK.

Hong sat on the ground reloading cartridges into a RPD belt. She kept her eyes on the outside looking into the abyss of the forest around the mansion. A deep rage burned within her soul as she felt the metal tab click in her hand with each round she loaded into the belt.

Flandre came out from the mansion as the sun began to peak over the mountain. She was carrying Patchouli's portable stereo with a careful hand as she propped it up on an empty weapons crate. Roy, Rhodes and Sakuya walked out into the garden looking out into the sunset.

"There doing a night drop?" Roy asked scanning the skies for the cargo plane.   
"It's less questionable." Rhodes said as he took a seat on a box in the mortar pit.   
"Flandre what are you doing with Patchouli's record player?" Sakuya asked as she descended into the pit.   
"Putting on some music." Flandre said as she lowered a 45 onto the turntable.

She carefully lowered the needle onto the turntable as she adjusted the speed. "Sh-boom" by the Chords came on and played through the speakers that Flandre set up on a box above the ground. Roy came down into the hole and began snapping to the beat.

"Hey...Keep it to a reasonable volume there sweetheart." Roy said as he patted her on the head.   
"Hong, how's it looking out there?" Roy asked as he took a knee beside her.   
"They move like the leaves...hard to track." Hong said loading another belt for her machine gun.

"How are you doing for sleep?" Roy said handing her his canteen. Meiling took the canteen and drank from it as she put the belt down.   
"I sleep during the day…I suggest you get some rest while you can Roy." Hong said as she screwed the cap on the canteen and handed it back to him.

"Considering they might attack early morning…yeah I'll turn in." Roy said as he placed the canteen back in his pouch.   
"Rhodes, find a bed, we’re getting sleep tonight…Charlie might attack in the morning so if you get a vibe give a shout." Roy said as he patted Rhodes on the shoulder.

Roy went over to the carriage house where he checked up on the old T-54. The white star he painted on the side would help to keep the jets from killing it if they saw it rolling around. Roy opened the commander's hatch to find two of the Fairy Maids inside taking a snooze.

One of the Fairy maids lifted her Rifle in alarm.   
"Oh it's you…don't scare me like that Mr. Autumn." She said putting down the rifle and snuggling back beneath her blanket on the bottom of the tank.   
"My mistake…carry on." Roy lowered the hatch quietly.   
"Hey jackass…you reminiscing about our little bumpy ride?" Cirno sneered as she approached the tank.   
"That's not a joke where I come from Cirno...but you’re lucky because need your help." Roy grumbled as Cirno clambered onto the top of the tank.

"Sorry...I guess I never told you why…why I did that…” Cirno said softly as she looked at the ground.  
Roy crossed his arms.   
“Well after I got shot I somehow felt my time was up…so I did the unthinkable…I wanted to lose my…little cherry." Cirno said as she perched on the barrel.   
"OH ho ho…Baka Joe…seriously?" Roy said mocking Cirno.

"I hope it didn't Scar you for life…Sakuya the Maid's going to hate me forever and well it seems stupid but…thanks for giving me a second chance…I owe you" Cirno sighed holding her hand out to Roy.   
Roy smiled.   
"No problem." Roy said shaking her hand.

After a long day of combat exercises Roy laid in his bed thinking about what was going to happen the next morning.

As the moon came up in the valley, he heard the echoing voices of the Fairy maids below…keeping alert and aware while still remaining positive and relaxed.

Roy heard a knock at the door.   
"Roy…its Sakuya...I don't feel like cleaning up my room…I was wondering if I could stay a night with you?" Sakuya whispered from behind the door.   
"Please come in...I...I don't mind." Roy said quietly.

Sakuya opened the door and shut it behind her softly.  
"Heh...My bed is covered in drywall." Sakuya said as she took off her Garand belt. Roy felt the bed shift as Sakuya lay next to him facing the opposite direction.   
"Are you sure about sleeping here?" Roy mumbled as he adjusted his pillow. Sakuya made an affirming noise from her pillow.

"Well…Goodnight Suzy." Roy said quietly. "Goodnight…" Sakuya yawned. Roy felt weird for the first part of the night. He wanted turn to face her and resume the moment they had had back in the kitchen.

Roy began to hear Sakuya snoring softly as she lay on her back holding her stomach. Roy turned around slowly trying not to disturb the mattress as he looked at Sakuya while she lay still. Roy knew in his heart that she loved him but Roy was too afraid to confess his love for her. The heat of battle did not help the mood one bit.

Roy could no longer keep his eyes open at that point. The comfort of the bed eased him into a deep slumber before he could begin to worry about what Sakuya would think if she caught him trying to cuddle with her in his bulky STABO gear. Sakuya however was waiting for Roy to make his move on her the whole time.

Sakuya knew her plan had failed when she opened her eyes to find Roy dosing off completely unconscious. She couldn't help but laugh at the awkward moment as she watched Roy react to whatever was in his dream.

She wanted to feel his arms around her body, kissing her gently from behind but she too was running out of steam to keep her fantasy alive. Sakuya finally went to sleep.


	46. Victor Charlie

Roy was pulled out of bed by Sakuya before he heard Meiling shout.   
"THEY’RE HERE!" There was a dense fog covering the view of the forest. Meiling and the other Fairies started to open fire on the Vietcong as they trampled out of the morning Fog brandishing bayonets.  
By the time Roy and Sakuya got outside, the air was filled with shouting and screaming from the determined enemy.   
Roy slipped in through the fog and found a group sneaking around the northern perimeter. Sakuya followed close behind as Roy took the time to observe what they were doing. She opened fire on them drawing their attention to her as Roy cut them down with the use of his rifle.

There was trouble going on on Meiling's side as the sound of her RPD echoed through the air. Mortars riddled the outside perimeter as the Fairy's clambered about to keep themselves from being hit. Koakuma was on the ground lending an eye to the mist as more Vietcong soldiers continued to push forward through the fog.

"Stations…you see something suspicious shoot it." Roy yelled over the fog as Sakuya went to her position.   
Patchouli came out from the mansion rolling up her sleeves as she pulled the bolt off safety on her MP-40.

"There are hundreds of them I just want you to know that." Patchouli said as she knelt beside Roy.   
"We can last." Roy said putting a fresh magazine in his M14.

A whistle sounded in the distance. The thunderous Roar of the Vietnamese echoed through the valley as they stormed up the hill in heavy ranks from the South and West. Roy looked around and saw a few of the Fairies trembling as they loaded their weapons.

The first man leapt over the trench followed by two. Those two were followed by thirty more, forming a wall of bodies and Bayonets. Roy flipped the selector switch to full auto and began point firing into the mass. They were so close he could feel droplets of blood against his face as the bullets from his gun ripped through the front line.  
They were using overwhelming numbers as their tactics, a common ground among soviet influence and the fog was giving them the edge.  
The Fairies fixed bayonets and Rushed upward to engage the Vietcong. Their cries caught them by surprise as the tiny Fairies showed a spectacular defense using both bullets and magic to cease the enemy in their tracks.  
Their small size made them hard targets and in combination with automatic fire their spells were devastating at close range.

However the mansion was quickly surrounded. Hong opened fire on the west side making a retreat back into the mansion as more soldiers piled in from the edge opening fire on her position. Rhodes held the trigger down and covered Meiling as she took up a stronger position in one of the mortar pits.

The roaring of the VC continued drowning out the gunfire as the Fairies broke through the first wave. One of the fairies was thrown to the ground. As she struggled to get up to move away a razor sharp blade punctured through her stomach. The soldier who did this immediately backed away as he trembled from hearing her scream in agony.

Roy rushed forward with Sonu and Patchouli. Roy and Sonu fell prone and began to blast away at the large crowd of VC flooding over the trench. Patchouli picked up the little Fairy and hustled back to cover.   
"It's only a stab wound I can fix this." Patchouli said to the Fairy as she broke out her medical kit.   
"Hurry…" The little Fairy whimpered as she nearly fainted from blood loss.

The rest of the Fairies clambered out of the trench.   
"Get back to the Mansion!" Roy yelled as Sonu reloaded his shotgun.

Sakuya drew her knife as several of the soldiers surrounded her. Roy took notice and headed back through the open as Sakuya was nearly grazed by the bayonets and close range automatic fire around her. She was quick and deadly with the blade but the Vietcong were still very capable of parrying her attacks. Sakuya fell as one of the soldiers used his rifle to sweep her leg out.  
“SUZY!” Roy screamed as he ran forward.  
Roy drew his pistol and shot several of the men down. He grabbed Sakuya and threw her over his shoulder as he dove into the trench feeling the bullets fly around him as he made his way to a low window.

"Holy shit they're laying it on thick." Roy said as he lifted Sakuya to her feet.   
"The fog is not helping." Sakuya said as she put away her knife and drew out her pistol.   
Roy made his way down the hall where he found Hong and Rhodes putting aggressive fire on the Vietcong as they tried to form their positions in the trenches. Grenades blasted away making the ground shake as the Fairies took turns pelting away at the advancing enemy.

Patchouli had a line of Fairies on the ground all bandaged up from bullet wounds and bayonet stabs.   
"There's too many of them we won't have enough ammo to hold them off." Patchouli whimpered as she healed a stab wound on a crying Fairy.

"Use a spell or something then we still got that for backup." Roy yelled.   
Patchouli got up and rushed towards the library where she found her spell-book.  
“You to the rescue again Roy!” Patchouli laughed as the Grimoire opened with a mystical wind.  
Roy followed her in with Sakuya by his side as Patchouli began to read something from the book in a different language. The Mansion shook as a ghastly green light blasted out from the book and knocked Roy and Sakuya off their feet.


	47. Disembodiment

The outside fell silent as Hong and Rhodes held their fire and counted the belts of ammunition they had left. The NVA from the forest blew a whistle but no sounds of the Vietcong around the mansion were heard.   
"What did you do?" Roy whispered to Patchouli. Patchouli didn't answer as she thumbed over the text of the spell.

"…I read the wrong spell." Patchouli mumbled.   
"What spell was it?" Sakuya asked.   
"I turned them into zombies." Patchouli said taking the book and whacking herself in the forehead with the brim.

Rhodes watched in disbelief as the dead bodies of the Vietcong began to reanimate and rise from where they fell.   
"CAPTAIN!" Rhodes yelled into the mansion. Roy rushed out to see the piles of dead VC began to rise.

"Shit…" Roy said as he reloaded his rifle.   
"Oh this isn't good." Patchouli whimpered. Roy opened fire on one of the VC that had risen and was limping forward with an ominous low droning roar. The bullets didn't do much to stop him. Rhodes pulled out his Python from his holster and took aim at the head of the advancing zombie.

The shot blew his head apart with a tremendous blast.   
"Holy Shit." Roy said covering his face. Sakuya gasped hearing noises around the mansion from the reanimated VC soldiers.   
"I screwed up again didn't I?" Patchouli asked Hong.   
"Not really they should be no problem for us to take care of." Meiling said as she lifted up her RPD.

A storm of the reanimated VC flooded into the Mansion from the rear as Patchouli took the wounded Fairies up with her to the higher levels. Meiling and Rhodes began shooting controlled bursts into the horde as they flooded into the main hall. Roy and Sakuya shut the Front door as the other Fairy Maids went around trying to fend off the Zombies from afar.

"Fucking hell now we got to kill them again." Roy said as he picked up an AK 47 from the side of the door and racked back the bolt.

"Sonu, go and make sure Flandre is safe." Sakuya said as Sonu came around the corner.   
"Oh shit is she downstairs?" Sonu asked as he looked around in horror.   
"Yes…make sure nothing comes down there." Sakuya said as she picked up an AK as well.

Roy and Sakuya headed into the Library where Hong and Rhodes were waiting for them to show up. The Horde of VC zombies began to pile in from all corners of the mansion. The four of them readied their weapons as countless bodies poured in to their kill zone.

They opened fire on a group closing in from the main entrance to the library. The woodwork and plaster were not enough to stop them as they began coming in through the walls. Hong and Rhodes switched to AK's taking notice that they could grab magazines off the corpses as they fell. Roy would not allow the Zombies to get close to him. The reanimated VC constantly tried to bite and claw at him every chance they got as he gathered ammo.

Meiling put her gun down and began using some of her Chi abilities to fend the monsters off giving time for Rhodes and Roy to gather magazines. The Zombies showed no end as the hundreds of them marched onward into the library.

Thirty minutes into the battle and the mindless bodies were still flooding into the mansion. The NVA command from down the hill had no idea what was going on as nobody came back to tell them what had happened. One of the officers rose to his feet and ran up the hill only to find that his men no longer recognized him as they tried to grab him and eat him.

"Evil magic…our men are possessed…get out of here now!" The officer screamed in Vietnamese as he retreated down the hill.   
The panicking NVA ordered a full retreat back to the hills in fear of the spells that took so many of their men. Koakuma listened to the panic in the tree line from where she perched on top of the clock tower.

She headed down into the library where Roy was busy cutting the magazine pouches off the bodies of the soldiers to keep their AK's loaded. Sakuya was winded from the constant recoil of her gun while Hong and Rhodes continued laying down small bursts into the oncoming Horde.   
"Roy…the Enemy…they’re retreating from the forest." Koakuma yelled.   
Roy looked up to see Koakuma with a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she fluttered in place above the bookshelves.

“Against all odds." Roy said confidently as he noticed the Horde was no more than a few Zombies.   
When the last bullet was fired, the sound subsided, leaving the unbearable stench of death perfuming the lower floor.

The number of soulless bodies that sprawled across the floors of the mansion were so great that in some parts they blocked the entranceways. Patchouli came down and looked in horror at the faces of the bodies.   
"Patchy don't look at them." Roy said noticing the look of fear on Patchouli's face.

The Fairy's came down from the second floor to help move the bodies. Hundreds of men were counted…but Roy could not understand why so many soldiers were sent.   
This mansion was not a location of any strategic value to the US or the NVA.

Remilia came down from the parlor and looked in dread at all of the bodies.   
"Patchy why did you use that spell?" Remilia asked angrily as Patchouli came down from tending the wounded.   
"It wasn't my intention but They would have torn us to pieces with those guns, if anything my mistake might have been a favor." Patchouli growled.   
"You turned them into zombies!" Remilia shrieked.

"What's up with Remilia?" Roy asked Sakuya while Remilia argued with Patchouli.   
"She can't harvest their blood." Sakuya said pointing to the bodies.   
"Doesn't she have enough in reserve?" Roy asked.   
"I might need you to donate, we took a hit in supply when the mortars came." Sakuya replied.


	48. The Eye of the Storm

Sakuya led Roy to the basement watching as the Fairies headed outside and began working on improving their cover. She knocked on the basement door remembering Sonu was on guard.   
"Sonu?" She said. There was no answer.   
"Sonu?" She said louder.   
"Is it over?" Sonu said from behind the door.

"Charlie's in full retreat." Roy said.   
"Oh hot damn…I was worried there for a moment." Sonu said.   
Sakuya opened the door revealing Sonu with Flandre at his side holding her teddy bear.   
"Roy…" Flandre whimpered as she ran up to give Roy a hug around his leg.

"Hey kiddo…" Roy said lowering himself to give her a hug back.   
"I thought I would never see you again." Flandre whispered.   
"They won't get me that easy…you can count on that." Roy said letting go of her. Sakuya knelt down to straighten out Flandre's clothes.

"Suzy-I mean Sakuya…quit it I'm not going on a date." Flandre giggled as Sakuya brushed the dirt from her face.   
"I just want you to look presentable…and don't worry you can call me Suzy." Sakuya sighed as she let go to walk down into the basement.

"I need to bleed Roy for a moment." Sakuya said gesturing Flandre to leave.   
"For sis…eh well I won't watch then…I might get the urges." Flandre said as she strode off to her room leaving Sonu scratching his head.

"Isn't she a vampire too?" Sonu muttered to Sakuya.   
"She's slightly more civilized than her sister…on occasion." Sakuya said quietly as she set up her needles.   
Roy sat down on a crate as Sakuya inserted a needle into his arm. From the needle, a long clear vinyl tube ran a line of red down into a glass collection bottle on the floor.

"She's going to know it's me." Roy said as he looked away.   
"Yes… but it will be enough to keep her at bay." Sakuya said looking into Roy's eyes.  
Roy began to feel tired as he continued to lose blood. Sonu sat and watched from afar, as Sakuya waited until the bottle was full.   
"Is it done?" Roy asked as he felt Sakuya remove the needle and apply a bandage to where she inserted it.

"Yeah…I'll get you some things that will help you recover but you will be a little lightheaded." Sakuya said lifting Roy up to his feet.   
"Take me outside…" Roy said as Sonu helped him maneuver up the steps.

As the sun baked away, the Fairies were hard at work taking the bodies and the rubble away from the mansion. Hundreds of guns were collected. It was indicated to be a devastating blow to the NVA to lose that many men and supplies in the matter of hours it took for the battle to end.

The Fairies held their ground with only four wounded and one killed. A red headed Fairy lay still on the ground from a bayonet wound in her chest. She looked like a little angel with her wings stretched out and her hands resting upon her chest where the blade entered. They buried her body by the lake. A circle of stones was her marker. Clara was her name.

It would have gotten much worse if patchouli didn't use that spell. As the Fairies set about cleaning up the place Roy came to notice they were reinforcing many of the positions around the trenches. They set up their own positions overlooking infiltration points on the outside perimeter. Roy had no say in the development but he held his tongue unless he saw them do something that he considered stupid.

Hong came out and found Roy lying down on the ground as the sun scorched overhead.   
"Oh god…I can sleep now." Hong said as she started to lay down in the shade.   
"Meiling…" Sakuya whined.   
"I'm not the Gatekeeper right now…I'm the Ho Chi Radar…I sense them coming before you can say…Hong you Lazy…" Hong said pulling her beret over her eyes.

"Well how's the forest look." Sakuya asked angrily.   
"No blips…but there's a couple really high in that direction." Hong said pointing casually towards the east.   
"Wait a minute…" Hong muttered as she sat up.   
A Cargo plane was on its way down from the sky to drop more supplies as it zoomed overhead making quite a racket as several crates descended around the perimeter.

"I think that's the stuff we ordered." Roy said with a yawn as he put on a pair of sunglasses.   
Rhodes came out from his bunker as he looked around.   
"They sent beer…" Rhodes said. "BEER…you ordered beer?" Roy said as he got to his feet still feeling woozy from the blood donation.

Roy, Rhodes, and a few other Fairies walked up to one of the packages. "They sent beer…Why?" Roy asked.   
"Christmas…they also sent us food and Ammo...The M1 carbines too." Rhodes said quietly.

Roy opened up the pallet of Pabst Blue Ribbon only to find a handwritten note.   
"Complements from Specter…stay cold unlike this beer, Merry Christmas." Said the note.   
"They outdid themselves this time." Roy said cracking open a can and taking a sip.   
Rhodes watched him with a smile.  
"I hope this is not going to kill me." Roy said realizing that it might have not been a smart idea to drink after he donated blood.

As the Fairies stocked the mansion up with food and supplies, Roy took the time to reload his magazines. Sakuya was given an ammo box of 30.06 for her own personal stockpile. She was shocked to find that she was only a few rounds away from running out of ammo for her Garand.


	49. Iron Horse

Cirno had found more ammo boxes of 7.92 in the T-54 but according to Roy, it still remained clear to everyone that the old German Machine gun should be refrained from being used in defense. Roy however had a plan set for the old MG42.

"Here set it up on the turret." Roy said helping Cirno with the machine gun. Without much effort, the MG rested nicely in the commanders mount.   
"Since you've been sleeping here I thought it was best if Rhodes and I taught you how to operate this vehicle." Roy said putting the swivel pin in its place as he slid into the loaders position.

"This thing…this tank…were too small to really drive it I think." Cirno said rubbing her chin in thought.   
"Nonsense…Rhodes is 5'6" and he says it was a little cramped down there." Roy said as he descended into the loaders hatch. Sakuya came into the barn.   
"Roy where are you?" Sakuya asked as she slung her Garand over her shoulder.   
"In here Suzy." Roy said. Cirno laughed at the name as Sakuya lifted herself up onto the steel beast.

"Well well what are you two talking about?" Sakuya asked raising an eyebrow at Cirno.   
"Penetration." Cirno chuckled tapping one of the armor piercing rounds in the ammo rack. Sakuya glared at her.   
"Quit it Tinkerbelle…I'm teaching Cirno here how to drive this thing." Roy said as he hit Cirno in the arm.

"Mind if I come down?" Sakuya asked.   
"Sure but there's a lot of hard objects in here." Roy said patting the breach of the gun.   
"Like his dick…" Cirno laughed.   
"And the edge of my knife going through your throat if you make another peep…" Sakuya growled as she sat down in the loaders chair next to Roy.

"Ok jeez take a joke why don't you." Cirno muttered as she shifted to the front seat. Roy positioned himself in the commander's position and dialed up Rhode's radio frequency.   
"Rhodes can you come over to the tank?" Roy said as he talked through the radio.   
"Now?" Rhodes asked.   
"Yes, it's hot in this box…Cirno wants to learn how to drive the tank." Roy said.

"I'm doing something right now…" Rhodes said.   
"Are you with Meiling?" Roy asked.   
Roy heard the radio crackle as Meiling grabbed the talk piece.   
"Yes…he's with me…and he's a really good kisser…" Meiling whispered seductively.   
Roy pinched his nose as Sakuya held back her laughter.   
"Take your time then…" Roy said dryly as he turned off the radio.

Roy stepped down from the tank as Cirno began talking with her personal squad of Fairies. Sakuya stepped out trailing Roy. Rhodes finally hustled over to the tank taking off his gear to fit into the hatch as he began to instruct Cirno and the other Fairies on how to operate the tank.

Roy stood by as the engine came to life. Five of the Fairies practiced maneuvering the steel machine. There was heavy bickering below the hatch, as Cirno continued to try to listen to Rhode's instructions while the other Fairies complained about the control surfaces as it performed a few laps around the perimeter.

"A few hours more of this and I just might get dizzy just watching them." Roy said taking a drink from his canteen.   
"I remember seeing such machines in news reels…they would bring them in to Gensokyo from the outside for us to watch." Sakuya nodded.

"You probably saw a lot of stuff happen in such a short period of time as far as newsreels." Roy said turning to face her.   
"We saw the bombs drop." Sakuya whispered.   
"Shit…how far were you from hiroshima?" Roy asked somberly.

"We saw the Light but heard nothing...I remember everyone gathered in the village to listen to the American General speak on the Radio… this was when Japan surrendered." Sakuya said.   
"Macarthur...1945…I was two years old." Roy muttered.   
"Aww…Little baby Roy…you're probably freaked out that everyone's hundreds of years old here." Sakuya giggled changing the subject.   
"Not really…I'm expecting weirder shit to come after this." Roy said nonchalantly.

The tank rolled back up to the carriage house with a loud rattle as Cirno struggled with the cantankerous controls.   
"Keep holding that throttle ok…and…stop." Cirno said as she peered from the commander's cupola as the tank rolled steadily behind the large wooden door.

"So…how was it?" Roy asked as Cirno flew down from the hatch and dusted of her skirt.   
"The old girl rides again…I just wish we could get more speed out of the thing." Cirno said looking back as she watched the other Fairies dismount the vehicle.

Rhodes came back yawning for a moment as he picked up his gear from where he left it.

"I think Cirno's Ice might have caused a little rust in the crew compartment." Rhodes said.   
"Hey don't go blaming it all on me, your Captain here probably had a hand in gumming up the turret controls after he came all over the place." Cirno said smugly.   
Roy face palmed.

Rhodes shook his head as Sakuya tried to get the image out of her mind.   
"Yeah Cirno…stop please." Roy said putting his hand on her shoulder.   
"Ok…sorry…" Cirno said putting her head down.

The group walked back to the mortar pit where Hong and Patchouli were trying to figure out how to assemble a field tent.   
"Oh hang on, me and Rhodes got this." Roy said as he disassembled the tent.   
"You see Hong I told you that piece went there." Patchouli said as she watched Roy and Rhodes erect the large tent without much problem.   
"Oh yeah because you're always right…that's why you had the flap inside out." Meiling shot back.

Another day was coming to an end but as night fell, the tension built back up among the Fairies. Remilia finally came out to join the other Residents as they gathered around a campfire burning bright in one of the mortar pits. Roy and Rhodes were on guard on opposite sides as Sakuya, Flandre, Patchouli, Sonu and Meiling sat around the fire sampling the beer.


	50. Eve of Destruction

"I'm guessing that all of you are probably drunk…" Remilia grumbled.   
"Nope just me…" Sonu said raising his hand.   
"This is pretty good for American beer." Hong said.   
"You saying Chinese beer or whatever comes on tap in gensokyo is better than PBR big girl?" Sonu chuckled.   
"How does 5000 years of brewing mastery fly with you?" Hong asked.   
"5000 years…Damn girl that's a long ass time?” Sonu said.

"Meiling will go on for hours on Chinese history." Patchouli said sipping her beer.   
"Once I think I was fortunate to have a rice wine that was brewed by a legendary general in the time of the Zhou dynasty…he claimed that he harvested the grains during a great battle…" Hong went on as Patchouli pinched the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.

"You don't say?" Sonu said as he rocked forward.   
After a few beers, Sonu was ready to turn in as Hong went on a tale of drunken Chinese history and the famed fighting style of drunken boxing.   
Patchouli was letting the drinks push her around as she eyed Sonu's body. Flandre sat quietly leaning up against Meiling as the stars shone brightly above the silhouette of the mansion.

"Sonu…" Patchouli whispered.   
"Yeah Choolie." Sonu said as Patchouli edged closer.   
"I'm going back to bed soon…I'll be waiting." Patchouli whispered in Sonu's ear as she got up from the circle and headed towards the main door.

"Oooo…" Everyone around the campfire droned as Sonu scurried upward to follow her.   
"All right Williams…" Roy cheered from where he was positioned.   
"Join us Roy we need a new man here by the fire…" Hong yelled.   
"No thanks…I'm keeping my ears open for artillery." Roy said from his position.

Sakuya stood up and walked over to find Roy in the darkness.   
"Hey come on…you heard Hong there's nobody up in the mountains." Sakuya whispered handing Roy a beer.   
"Yeah all right." Roy said walking over.

The group around the fire cheered drunkenly as Roy took a seat between Sakuya and Flandre.   
"Well here I am…" Roy said cracking open his beer.   
"Atta boy Roy…" Cirno said from afar. Remilia rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her beer.

"So…how's life…well how was life before I got here?" Roy said with a swig.   
"Pretty boring a lot of the time…" Hong sighed leaning forward.   
"Back in Gensokyo things were a little more active…Festivals…fights…you know." Sakuya shrugged.

"Gensokyo I'm guessing is somewhere in Japan?" Roy asked.   
"That's just one border…a gateway if you want to say so." Hong said.   
"It's rumored there are other entrances to the realm, you just have to find them." Sakuya said.

"Let's see…last time I was in Japan…" Roy mumbled.   
"You've been to Japan…when?" Flandre asked.   
"Oh I think I was on leave back in 66…me and some of the other guys were in Tokyo…anyway we just landed at Yokota Air base and as soon as nobody was around to bark orders at us we headed to the local clubs to see if we could…well…get us some action." Roy said nonchalantly.   
"Any luck with that?" Hong laughed.   
"Not really…most of us were looking for the young girls…and I probably shouldn't say anything…" Roy faded out.

"Were the girls pretty…like Suzy?" Flandre said giving Roy a nudge. Sakuya blushed.   
"Of course…but some of the guys were dressing up as girls just to mess around with us...it was really tricky." Roy shook his head.   
Hong laughed.   
We saw one Marine almost go out into the back with one of them before one of his buddies pulled him away." Roy said as everyone snickered.

"As far as Pretty girls...like Suzy…just missed them...but that's a different story… So I mostly just Drank the night away." Roy said drinking his beer. Sakuya chuckled.   
"Speaking of drinks what do you want to do for Christmas tomorrow?" Sakuya asked.   
"Is it that time?" Hong gasped.   
"I guess if Charlie doesn't try and kill us we could do our usual patrol…get some lights going, clean up and have something in the lines of a good time." Roy said as he thought.

"I want to see Roy dance." Flandre giggled.   
"Oh no please I'm a terrible dancer." Roy muttered.   
"Come on Roy…I won't laugh at you if you try." Flandre smiled.   
"I had a date once in my high school days." Roy said.   
"Was she a good dancer?" Flandre asked.

"Eh…" Roy said shrugging his shoulders.   
"Well…I'm going to go check on Rhodes...I'll be back." Hong said as she got up and walked into the darkness leaving the four be.   
"Go get em." Roy said.

"I'm going to sleep…" Remilia said after a long silence.   
She got up slowly and seemed to float by the group.   
"Goodnight Miss." Sakuya said politely.   
"Sleep tight sis." Flandre cheered.   
"Goodnight." Roy said as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Roy…" Flandre whispered.   
"What?" Roy whispered back.   
"Make your move…" Flandre said into his ear.   
"Not while you're here." Roy laughed.   
"Ok fine tomorrow." Flandre pouted.   
"Is she giving you a hard time?" Sakuya asked.

"Not really." Roy said nonchalantly.   
Loud footsteps began to sound off as Sonu ran back to the campfire panting out of breath in his underwear.   
"EW Sonu…" Flandre said shielding her eyes.   
"I'm so sorry but I need someone's help ASAP." Sonu huffed.   
"What's going on?" Roy said jumping to his feet and chambering a round.

"Its Patchy…you know that tin box I was carrying around with me for some guy?" Sonu said.   
"Yeah…what about it?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.


	51. Logic and Proportion

Patchouli floated above the library shelves completely naked and dancing about to Jefferson Airplane as she was encircled by a whirlwind of elemental energy.   
"Dude this guy had Uppers, Downers, LSD, Grass, Shrooms…you name it, I had no fucking idea...I thought it was goddamn cookies or something." Sonu whimpered as Roy looked up in astonishment.

"What did she take…to me it looks like an Upper with the dancing?" Roy asked in quiet observation of Patchouli's particularly ample breasts moving about.   
"She thought it was candy…she took some kind of acid, hell she asked me after she put it in her mouth." Sonu cried.

Roy wasted no time climbing to one of the bookshelves where he could bring her back down to the floor.   
"You don't want to do that man she could have a bad trip…you just gotta let it play out." Sonu said feeling defeated.   
"Well…fuck alright…we'll just make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Roy said ogling her body as he pulled up a chair for him and Sonu.

The two watched as Patchouli would laugh about and dance around to the music completely removed of her logic and sensibility. Roy tried to play it professional for the first half but was becoming more self aware of the fact that he and Sonu were being nothing short of perverted.   
"ROY!" Sakuya yelled as she entered the Library.   
"Hey what's going on here…Whoa?" Rhodes said as he poked his head through the door.

"It's not what it looks like…we have to wait this out." Roy said standing up to face Sakuya as she watched Patchouli dance and make love to herself.   
"Dear God…" Sakuya whispered.   
"We're actually making sure she doesn't hurt herself." Sonu said trying to be convincing.   
"Sure…" Rhodes laughed as he came to realize he couldn't take his eyes off Patchouli's breasts.

"Pull up a chair and watch the show." Sonu said pulling out a seat for Sakuya.   
In about a span of three minutes the entire mansion was watching Patchouli dance around on her big trip. Rhodes even brought back a couple beers into the library for the others to enjoy.   
"Look at those things move…" Sonu said aloud.   
"Excuse me?" Sakuya said. "The things in the air I don't know what you're looking at…" Sonu said back.

An Hour passed and Patchouli began to come back to her logical self as she descended to the floor. She began muttering things that seemed to go on in her head as she began to roll around on the carpet.   
"They'll get there they'll get there…the orb…the…signs...one will die and another will rise…from the ash…a new being.” Patchouli cooed.

Sonu picked her off the floor.   
"Oh Sonu…my love…my compassion…what happened?" Patchouli stammered as she came back to her reason.   
"You just took the biggest dose of acid I have ever seen…I want you to know that stuff isn't candy and I don't want you to take that because it destroys your brain." Sonu said quietly as he carried her off to her bedroom.   
"Ok…" Patchouli Said nonchalantly.

Roy watched as Patchouli loosened up in Sonu's arms as he brought her back to her bedroom.   
"Jebus…that's some crazy stuff." Rhodes said as he took a seat with Roy and Sakuya.

"Where's the stash." Roy said looking around the library.   
"This way." Sakuya Said as she followed Sonu down the hall.   
"Sonu where's the uh…Stash." Roy said as Sonu tucked Patchouli into bed.   
"That tin box right there." Sonu said.   
Roy took the tin box in his hand and hustled to the outside. "What…wait man where you going with that we might need them for our medical supplies?" Sonu yelled as Roy stormed outside.

Roy removed a white phosphorous grenade from the equipment box and went to outside to look through the tin for any narcotics that had a medical use. He knew some of the drugs could serve as anesthetics as well as pain relievers. But he had the grenade in case everything needed to be destroyed.

"Roy I know you into the whole conduct thing as an officer but I think a lot of that stuff is semi useful." Sonu said as Roy fished around the tin for anything in particular.   
"It's Mostly opiates and barbiturates…both have their reason but I'm sure Patchouli will be smart enough not to use them again." Roy said as he tossed the WP grenade in his hand.   
"You're going to get rid of them?" Sonu asked.   
"No…I'm leaving this decision to you, the box was your responsibility." Roy said handing Sonu the grenade.

Sonu thought for a moment as he fidgeted around with the pin.   
"I’m not gonna do it...waste of a good Willy Pete Cap" Sonu said as he handed the grenade back to Roy and sealed up the tin box.   
"I'll see if Patchy can use these for a better purpose." Sonu said as he turned around to go back to the Mansion.  
“Alright…” Roy sighed.

Roy held his head as he began to drift off into sleep. The little fire that Flandre once occupied was now surrounded with Fairy Maids. Roy checked his watch. It was 1:43 in the morning yet he was so tired that he practically fell into his foxhole immediately going to sleep in the position where he had landed.

"Mister Roy...wow that was fast." Said the little Fairy as Roy passed out in the dirt.   
"Oh he's so adorable when he sleeps." The pudgy Fairy said as she took a spot beside him.   
"Wow he's out cold...ooh man." She added.

The two Fairies got close to Roy as he sat there completely unstirred.   
"The big guys all tuckered out…" The pudgy Fairy said as she pushed Roy on his back.   
"What are you doing?" The other Fairy asked.   
"I want to see his thing…" The pudgy Fairy said as she unbuttoned his pants.

"No you idiot…you're going to get us both killed." The other Fairy whispered sternly.   
"What…I just wanted to see it…" The pudgy Fairy shrugged as she took it out.   
"Ever heard of look but don't touch?" The other Fairy growled.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?" Sakuya yelled as she passed over the foxhole. The Two Fairies bolted back across the Mansion as Roy opened his eyes to find he was halfway to being molested.   
"Idiots." Sakuya said as she buttoned his pants without a second thought.

"Sorry Roy let me…well tuck you in I guess." Sakuya said realizing Roy was semiconscious.   
"Mmm…" Roy said unstirred.   
"I don't get it why does everyone want to…well…I guess it's self explanatory." Sakuya said checking to see if there was a round in the chamber on her M1 as she sat down in the dirt.

"This mansion is filled with sex maniacs…" Roy muttered with a hint of a smile.   
"I guess so...well moving on." Sakuya sighed as she made herself comfortable.   
Roy looked back up at the starry sky. He could no longer keep his head forward.   
"Night…" Roy whispered softly.   
Sakuya smiled as she shut her eyes.   
"Goodnight." She said.

"Evan?" Hong asked quietly as Rhodes laid back in one of the beds they brought into the bunker.   
"Yeah Meiling?" Rhodes sighed.   
"When we finally go home…what will happen to us?" Hong asked as she cuddled with him in the candlelight.   
"Well…I think the army might file you for a refugee…but maybe you and I could either go back to the states or go with you to where you live." Rhodes whispered into her ear.

"I hope nothing happens to you…I will protect you Evan…always…I promise." Hong said kissing Rhodes on the Cheek. She got out of the bed and picked up her RPD as she went out to stand watch through the night.

"I thought I was protecting her?" Rhodes muttered to himself as he turned to his side to blow out the candle.   
The faint sound of the fairies talking among the fire remained echoing from the entrance of the bunker as Rhodes shut his eyes.

"Fuck…Fucking…Fuck…." Remilia cursed to herself as she turned around several empty bottles in the basement of the mansion.   
"Why…why is this happening?" She sobbed as she let a bottle clatter to the floor as she fell to her knees.

Flandre came from behind Remilia.   
"What's wrong sis…why are you crying?" Flandre asked giving her a hug from behind.   
Remilia wept as she began to tremble.   
"I…I can't live like this anymore…I want to go back…before this." Remilia said as tears dripped down her face and onto the stonework.   
"Like when we were young…father…and mother?" Flandre asked beginning to feel sad.

"That was so long ago...I feel like I'm turning into some kind of…animal…I wake up sometimes and…I am not who I think I am." Remilia whispered as she dried her tears.   
"Remember that day we had back in fifteen hundred and twenty…You danced with one of the scholarly boys and …"   
"You caught us kissing in the parlor yes and I told you I would give you something amazing so you wouldn't tell Father…" Remilia recalled interrupting Flandre.

"Roy reminds me of Father…" Flandre giggled.   
"You think so...well...I guess he kind of does...He treats you well...and...I must be off to bed" Remilia sighed as she walked away drying her tears.   
"Feel better sis…sleep well." Flandre said kindly feeling her sisters hand slip away from hers.

"A Father to you…But not to me." Remilia muttered to herself.


	52. In Country

Roy awoke to the sound of music playing in the background from Flandre and the Stereo. Sakuya was still quietly snoring as Roy opened his eyes to look about. Koakuma passed by giving a gentle smile to Roy as she slung the Enfield over her shoulder.   
"Morning Roy." Koakuma whispered.   
"Morning Cola…" Roy sniffed as he picked up his rifle.

A Red sky lit up the perimeter as Roy raised himself above the ground to check how things were. It was now the tenth day of the operation and Roy began to feel that his new home was none other than the mansion.

Patchouli was sitting on a crate watching the sunrise as she sipped slowly from a cup of tea.   
"How did you sleep last night?" Roy asked slinging his rifle over his arm.   
"Well...Sonu told me what happened, I didn't know what those things were until I thought one was a piece of candy…and it wasn't." Patchouli groaned.

"You having any side effects?" Roy asked.   
"No I'm just deep in conjecture…I'm wondering if those visions I had meant anything." Patchouli said taking another sip.   
"I can't guarantee that…I'm not a recreational user." Roy said scratching his head.

"Did you see me naked?" Patchouli asked quietly.   
"I saw you grooving to "Somebody to Love" completely nude…so yeah I saw everything." Roy said with a smug grin.   
"What do you think about my figure?" Patchouli asked putting Roy on the spot.   
"You got…fairly big bosoms…not flabby but full, your figure is very shapely…nice legs…a little bush…very natural…and well…I had a bird's eye view of your love nest but I won't go there." Roy said trying to picture it in his mind.

Patchouli laughed silently to herself as Roy stood there stone faced.   
"Very wonderfully described Mr. Autumn, you flatter me with your honesty." Patchouli smiled.   
"Something tells me I should have said nothing." Roy muttered to himself.   
"Nonsense it's something that reminds you that you're alive." Patchouli said adjusting her spectacles.

"I must be going now…" Roy said as he walked off.   
"Take care Mr. Autumn." Patchouli said merrily sipping her tea.   
Rhodes was in his bunker checking to see if the batteries in the stolen backpack radio were working correctly.   
"I have a bad feeling about today." Rhodes said looking up.   
"This calm won't last forever, did you hear from Specter or anyone else?" Roy asked.   
"The nearest operating base is Ben Het, it's about 70 miles north east of this location…I don't know why they haven't sent a rescue party already." Rhodes bellyached.

"When did you last contact them?" Roy asked.   
"Two hours ago." Rhodes said.   
"What did they say?" Roy asked drinking from his canteen.   
"Operation Rouge Lotus” is in preparation…a Special Extraction team is being put together but it's going slow because the operation remains classified to most branches of the military." Rhodes said.

"So they don't want the news to hear that Fairies, Magic and Vampires exist?" Roy asked.   
"Exactly." Rhodes said quietly.   
"Hey... this is off topic but what’s the plan for Christmas?" Roy asked.   
"I don't know…the usual deal but they're not gonna care about holidays." Rhodes said pointing to the north.

"Hong said they're all in the mountains…miles away." Roy said.   
"But they still have artillery." Rhodes said.   
"It's been pretty quiet…but let's take a chance here." Roy said with a grin.   
Flandre came in from the entrance of the bunker.   
"Merry Christmas Roy!" Flandre Said as she gave Roy a big hug around his leg. Rhodes laughed as she nuzzled at the side of Roy.   
"Oh Flandre what am I going to do with you today?" Roy said lifting her up off the ground and into his arms.

"Dance with me." Flandre said hugging Roy around the neck.   
"Well maybe later…it's early and we got Charlie in the woods to worry about because he doesn't celebrate Christmas." Roy said into Flandre's ear.   
"Oh…so we have to keep an eye out…does that mean we can't have fun today?" Flandre said in disappointment.   
"Rhodes and I were just talking about it, but dancing sure sounds like a good idea." Roy said putting Flandre down on her feet.   
"I'll go tell Sakuya." Flandre said as she bolted out of the entrance.

"Isn't she adorable?" Roy asked Rhodes.   
"Meh…" Rhodes said dryly.   
"Oh come on Rhodes." Roy said with a laugh.   
Hong stooped over to fit herself through the door.   
"Morning Roy…you look happy." Hong said smiling as she put her RPD down on the bed.   
"How's it looking out there?" Roy asked.   
"Out of my range of what Rhodes calls the stupid Ho Chi Minh radar system." Hong grumbled as Rhodes chuckled softly.

"Hard to believe we're still in a war…keep your guard up big girl." Roy sighed as he left the two alone.   
"Big girl?" Hong asked herself.   
"What you're big, you're tall and you got those amazing..." Rhodes chuckled.   
"I want to make love to you right now." Hong said passionately.   
"Now?" Rhodes asked in alarm as Hong crawled forward on the bed unbuttoning her shirt.

"Suzy why are you sleeping so late?" Flandre asked quietly as Sakuya opened her eyes.   
"I was dreaming…I don't get a lot of dreams." Sakuya sighed.   
"Were you dreaming about Roy?" Flandre said with a smug grin.   
"No I don't remember." Sakuya said as she dusted off her shirt.   
"It's Christmas today." Flandre said. Sakuya checked the time on her watch.   
"I forgot to make breakfast." Sakuya said as she got to her feet and headed into the kitchen.

Roy was in the kitchen preparing something for himself as he ignited one of the burners on the oven. Sakuya didn't say a word as she hid behind the doorway watching Roy begin to put together ingredients.   
"What do you plan to make Roy?" Sakuya asked catching Roy by surprise.   
"Maybe some biscuits." Roy said as he began making dough from scratch.

"I won't find anything suspicious in the meat locker if I look will I?" Roy asked as he opened up a large wooden door where Sakuya kept her ingredients.   
"The bloods in there, that's the only thing I keep." Sakuya said as she peered through the door. Roy pulled out some sausages from off a rack in the rear and carried them out with him.

"I'm going to do a southern states thing if you don't mind. Roy said as he put the sausages in a grinder.   
"Not at all…Is this that fancy meal you promised me?" Sakuya smiled.   
"I don't think sausage gravy and biscuits is what I was going for with that…I was just screwing around really…I'm going to need some milk and maple sugar." Roy said as he stirred flour with the sausages as they began sizzling in the skillet.

"That looks...interesting…but it smells really good." Sakuya said raising an eyebrow as Roy prepared two plates.   
"I said the same thing myself the first time I learned how to make it...its very filling and tasty though." Roy said as he sliced Biscuits to go with the gravy.

The two sat down at the end of the table as Roy poured tea for himself and Sakuya. "Our own little private breakfast…" Sakuya said as she began eating.   
"What do you think?" Roy said as Sakuya tried to hide the smile on her face as she ate.   
"It's honestly really good...I’m surprised." Sakuya said looking into Roy's eyes.

"Well at least you like it...this is a bit awkward for me." Roy said as he began to eat what he made.   
"It's just breakfast Roy...don't be so hard on yourself…but my goodness…I think I'll make some for the others...this is really good." Sakuya gasped. 

Sonu walked in.   
"You made biscuits and gravy…damn that smells good." Sonu said as he looked at the two as they quietly ate.   
"I never had this before." Sakuya smiled as she began cleaning her plate with a biscuit.

"That will get you on your toes Suzy I'll tell you that." Sonu said with a smile as he stole one of Roy's biscuits.   
"Hey…" Roy said as Sonu walked away with the Biscuit.

Hong and Rhodes came into the dining room completely bewildered and out of breath.   
"I haven't smelt anything that good since…Roy did you make breakfast?" Hong asked following the maple scent back to its origin.

"I kind of did…" Roy said standing up.   
"I'll get more ready." Sakuya said merrily as she went back into the kitchen. As Hong, Rhodes, and Sonu were greeted with more plates of biscuits and gravy the room fell silent.   
"Oh about time…thank you Suzy." Sonu said as he began to dig in.   
"Rhodes?" Hong asked.   
“Mmm Hmm?" Rhodes said with his mouth full.

"I don't want to say what it looks like…" Meiling said as she scooped some of the white gravy with her fork.   
"Do not go there…" Rhodes said with his mouth full. "What's wrong Hong?" Sonu asked.

Hong looked at it closely.   
"It looks like what comes out of a…" Hong was stopped by Rhodes.   
"I know what it looks like…just eat…you'll feel better." Rhodes said.


	53. The Only Easy Day

The rest of the day flew by like a daydream as the mansion had its own little Christmas party unfold in the last hour of sunlight. There was promise of dancing and drinking among the majority of the residents. Even Remilia came out to watch.

Flandre was so happy to be able to dance with Roy to the old tunes of Thurston Harris along with many Do-Wop and Rock and Roll hits.   
Hong and Rhodes swung a storm up as if they put together a full routine.  
When the sun was just about to go down over the horizon, Flandre put on a particular song that reminded Roy of his high school slow dance.   
Remilia sighed as she took a seat watching the couples get into position.

From the sidelines, Sakuya had stepped in to grab Roy from Flandre for the final dance to Elvis Presley's "Can't help Falling in love."   
She put his arms around him for what seemed like the first time in a while. Flandre ran back to sit with Remilia.  
"Roy what are we going to do when we get back?" Sakuya whispered as Roy began to slow dance with her.   
"I'm not sure where the war will take us…If it were my choice I would bring you home." Roy said quietly.

Sakuya's arms got tighter as she began to shiver.   
"I feel like we won't make it out of here." Sakuya whispered.   
"You will…the chopper will be here before you know it and we'll ride out of here with everyone…just like we planned." Roy whispered as he brushed her hair.  
She was cold to the touch, her clothes were tattered and wet with sweat from work. Her lemony smell still strong as it was. She leaned into Roy’s hand like a cat desperate for affection.   
As they swayed to the music, pure thoughts seemed to grasp him as Sakuya danced along. It was clear what she wanted.  
The song played its final notes, Sakuya backed away holding her wrist in a feeble manner as she took a long look at Roy.   
"My goodness you're drenched." Sakuya said looking down at Roy's jacket.   
"It will dry real fast trust me." Roy said with a smirk.   
"I'll run a bath for you…" Sakuya said abruptly as she took off into the mansion.   
"Suzy wait…Oh." Roy said smelling his armpits.

Hong and Rhodes were the only ones left standing together as everyone went back to their holes. To the two it seemed like the last time they would see each other. Roy watched as Hong began to cry. Rhodes had shed a tear himself as the two stood there letting the others whirl around them like a blurry scatter of birds.

Roy looked away as he went back into the mansion. He went upstairs and found the door to his room. Inside was the same old room but the only light visible to Roy other than the moonlight beaming in through the window came from the bathroom.

Roy took off his fatigues and walked into the light but there was no sign of Sakuya. The tub was filled with warm, frothy water. He wasted no time getting beneath the bubbles. To his surprise, it was the perfect temperature.

Roy closed his eyes feeling the strain in his body subside beneath the bubbles. The smell of essential oils put him at ease, as if the war was nothing but a distant echo of his past. There was that pleasant smell of lemons again, this time with hint of sweetness.

Roy didn't expect to be touched beneath his cheek. He didn't think to jump, for he knew it was nothing more than her tender hand.   
"Suzy?" Roy asked with a whisper.   
"Do you mind if I give you a trim…you look a bit scruffy around the edges?" Sakuya asked brandishing Roy's razor.   
"Not at all…" Roy said feeling a damp towel drape over his shoulder.

Roy melted into her hands as she began to massage the smooth shaving soap around his face. He began to feel a chill in his spine like before as he felt the razor scratch away beneath his chin with such a hand so precise in the drawing of fine steel.

Sakuya came to Roy's side as she touched up more of the areas that were harder to get.   
"You're good with that." Roy said as he noticed there was no hint of burning on his face caused by the blade.   
"I use one of these to shave too." Sakuya said smiling.   
"Did you ever cut yourself in the learning process?" Roy asked as Sakuya wiped the blade on the towel.   
"Hard to say but I once cut myself with a piece of glass but I never had an accident with any of my blades." Sakuya whispered.

"Well I mean like when you were learning." Roy asked.   
"I don't remember." Sakuya said putting the razor in the sink.   
Roy took a deep breath as Sakuya wiped away Roy's face with the damp cloth.

"I take it you’ve made plenty of mistakes, your still very young?" Sakuya asked.   
"I made a lot…and I still do." Roy said as Sakuya placed her hand on his forehead.   
"What mistake did you make recently?" Sakuya asked calmly.   
"Never telling you…how much I loved you…or how much I really cared...I've been distant with you, and I feel its a price I’m going to pay if I don’t answer." Roy said.

Sakuya shivered in place for a moment, she began to turn bright red.   
"Roy...I always knew that you cared...I feel it’s too late now." Sakuya said beginning to cry.   
"It’s not too late...we have all the time in the world." Roy said as Sakuya held his head against her body.

Sakuya dropped to her knee as their eyes met again. To Roy they were the same eyes when he first saw her in Saigon, they were the same the day he fought her, and the same ones gazing into his soul as she drew closer.   
"I love you." Roy whispered.

Sakuya came over to his side as she edged forward across the iron brim of the massive bathtub.   
"I love you too." Sakuya whispered back. Roy held his breath silently praying for the mortars not to fall. The water started to feel colder.

The taste of Sakuya's lips to Roy was beyond all of his expectations as every breath between their lips intensified with each sincere connection. Roy began to hear his heart beat as Sakuya made time slow to a halt.

The water froze in midair as Roy brought his hand beneath her ear. "Sakuya..." Roy whispered as Sakuya began kissing the side of his face.   
"I know but I want to savor this moment." She whispered as she backed away.

Sakuya began to unbutton her vest as she knelt down by the side of the tub. She took off her shirt revealing the same black lingerie she wore a few nights ago. The delicate pattern of the black fabric drew Roy's attention to her body.

"You wore that for me?" Roy asked.   
"I did…it's a bit cheesy now that I think about it." Sakuya said shyly as she covered her body with her hands.   
"Do you want me to get out?" Roy asked as he began to notice time was normal again.   
"No…I'm going to join you I've been wearing this for days." Sakuya whispered as she undid the strap.   
As she pulled the elegant undergarment off, she kept her breasts concealed beneath her arm, and her eyes fixed to Roy's with a blank expression.

"Are you nervous?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Well…t-they're small." Sakuya said nervously as she slowly took her arm away bowing her head.   
Roy raised an eyebrow as he thought her opinion was a bit harsh, noticing how perfect and round they actually were.

"Don't be hard on yourself, It's actually what I prefer." Roy said shaking his head.  
Sakuya laughed as she proceeded to take off her panties. She climbed into the tub and edged her way up to him. Roy could feel the water begin to rise as Sakuya got closer. He felt a stir from below as her breasts pressed up against his body.

Roy put his arms around her as she gracefully ran her fingers through his hair. Sakuya smiled as Roy pulled her in, feeling the warm water around her body.   
"You're very nimble aren't you?" Roy asked as Sakuya turned around in the water. She put her back against him as he held his arms around her stomach.

"Nimble…mmmm that's a good way to put it." Sakuya said.   
Roy moved his hands up to her breasts.   
"How are they?" Sakuya asked.   
"Perfect." Roy whispered.

"I haven't been touched by anyone for years, it feels good." Sakuya whispered.   
"I guess you needed this." Roy said as he ran his fingers through her hair.   
Sakuya smiled as she clasped her hand around his.   
"Yes." She Said.

What seemed like hours went by as the two eased into one another. A long silence passed between them as the water steamed upward. Roy had never felt such intimacy as Sakuya cuddled up to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and occasionally glancing into his soul with her soft, sapphire eyes.


	54. Flowering Night

Time passed slowly as Roy and Sakuya's desires gradually heated up with each second that passed. She began to feel excited as she lay there letting his fingers slip further down her body. The water began to feel a little cold compared to the thoughts in their minds.

"Roy have you always wanted to make love with me?" Sakuya asked as she turned around to look him in the eyes.   
"Well...I have…why wouldn't I…you're beautiful." Roy said.   
"Every night since we talked…I've felt this urge to be with you…to become one with you." Sakuya said as she sat upright in the tub.

"So was I missing your cues?" Roy asked as he leaned forward to hold her shoulders as she straddled his body looking down into the water.   
"No I was shy…I've never been with a man before in my life." Sakuya said as she looked up at Roy.   
"So why me out of all the men in the world?" Roy asked.   
"There's just something about you, your like an answer to my dreams and...a lot of things." Sakuya said as she reached into the water.

Curiosity overtook Sakuya as her hands disappeared below the waterline. Roy took a deep breath as Sakuya's hands turned into silk with each soothing touch.   
"It feels so strong." Sakuya said as she continued running her fingers slowly around the tip.

"Oh shit..." Roy gasped as he arched his head back.   
"Oh I can do more than that." Sakuya said as she backed away.   
"Wait." Roy said as Sakuya pulled his hand forward.   
"Come…The water is getting cold." Sakuya said.   
Roy stood up feeling the water pour off his body but as he dried himself off Sakuya grabbed on to the back of his legs, pulling herself closer.

He was caught by surprise when he felt Sakuya's tongue slide up his shaft.   
"It's…still a little soapy." Sakuya said as she helped Roy dry himself off.   
Roy felt Sakuya's lips peck on the tip followed by a giggle. After she was done laughing however, Roy nearly fell backwards as Sakuya let it past her lips with a sensational dance of the tongue.

Roy held on to the sides of Sakuya's head as she maneuvered around wildly taking it a little deeper with each passive thrust.   
"Do you like that Roy?" Sakuya whispered as she took her mouth away for a moment.   
"A lot...yeah..." Roy said. Sakuya sat up a little letting it rest between her breasts.   
"You're going to try that?" Roy chuckled as Sakuya began sliding up and down. 

"Ha I knew I could do it...sorry I was curious..." Sakuya laughed as she continued sucking.   
"That still feels really good." Roy sighed as he held on to her braids.   
Sakuya looked up at Roy, her eyes sparkled innocently as she did flicks of the eyebrow to maintain Roy's attention. Her eyes alone were enough to make him harder.  
She took her mouth away as she began to stroke vigorously.   
"Alright I gotta do my part now..." Roy said as he picked up Sakuya from the bath and carried her towards the bed.   
"Hey put me down." Sakuya giggled as Roy held her in his arms. "I’m going to do something special just for you." Roy said as he positioned her on the bed.

"Wait Roy what are you…DOING!" Sakuya gasped as she felt a jarring sensation from below.   
"Bet you didn't expect that." Roy said as he slipped his tongue inside her.   
Sakuya let out a sharp breath as she curled up from having herself orally pleasured.   
"You're crazy...oh...shit." Sakuya gasped.   
"Your really trembling..." Roy said smugly.

Roy worked his fingers inside her. Sakuya felt nervous from her lack of experience but Roy felt completely entrusted as she ran her hands through the depths of his hair.   
"Roy…I'm going to come." Sakuya gasped.   
He felt her legs tighten around his head. He couldn't help but smile nervously as a strangely sweet taste flowed over his tongue.  
Sakuya buried her hands in his hair as she squealed with pleasure.   
"Oh shit...eh...that's not so bad." Roy said as he backed away.

Roy sat upright. He could no longer hold back as he gazed at her body glistening with sweat that sparkled in the glowing moonlight.   
"That was amazing...Roy…please...give it to me...give me your love…I'm ready for you." Sakuya growled affectionately.   
"You want me to be gentle?" Roy asked as he knelt over her.   
"Yes...just take it slow...I want to feel this moment." Sakuya whispered as she spread her legs out beneath him.

Roy exhaled as he positioned himself on top of her, She helped position his dick as he ran it between the petals of her labia.   
The succulent lips began to part as Roy brought it back and forth with ease. Sakuya shut her eyes as a jolt coursed up her spine from Roy penetrating into her. A small squeak escaped her gaping mouth as she gripped the sheets in her hands.

"Ah...I feel it!" Sakuya whispered sharply as Roy went in as far as he could go.   
"Oh my god." Roy whispered as he retracted.   
"Roy." Sakuya said.   
"Suzy." Roy said kissing her on the cheek.   
"I've been dreaming of this...I didn't expect it to be so filling?" Sakuya smiled as she tightened her arms around him.

With every thrust, her inner walls became more slippery. He felt an overwhelming sense of freedom and tranquility with each pass. The sound of Sakuya's breathing was mesmerizing as he eased back and forth with a smooth and vibrant rhythm.

"My god…for so long all I could do was dream about this." Sakuya whispered as she put her arms around Roy's shoulders.   
"What kind of fantasies have you been having?" Roy said kissing her on the cheek.   
"Love…the kind where you make me delightful pastries and make savory love to me in the meadows." Sakuya cooed.   
"Ohh...sounds cheesy, I like it." Roy chuckled.

"Let me get on top…" Sakuya whispered as she re positioned her body to make it easier for Roy to turn around.   
As Roy shifted he felt something metal beneath him. He pulled it out before Sakuya mounted on top of him. At the moment his hand had touched the cold steel of the receiver of his handgun, a flashback from the night Remilia attacked him caught him by surprise. He remembered her being on top of him, wings deployed, staring into his soul with her horrible red eyes.

Roy swiftly raised the gun up to Sakuya's chest like he had forgotten everything, she had pulled her knife to counter.   
"What have you done with her?" Roy said in shock as he felt her knife against his neck.   
"Roy listen to me…put the gun down…it's just a spell." Sakuya said nervously as Roy slowly took his finger off the trigger.

"Suzy…why were your eyes red...what happened?" Roy asked in terror as he lowered the 1911.   
"Remilia has a wicked way of getting what she wants…but that's never going to happen again…I'm with you…you're my master now." Sakuya whispered lowering her knife.   
"Suzy...I..." Roy said as he placed the pistol down on the side of the bed.   
"Shhh…Roy…my love...don't worry." Sakuya said touching his cheek.   
Sakuya's knife fell onto the mattress with a solid thud as she positioned herself over his body.

A warm smile expanded on her face as she looked into his eyes. Roy forgot about everything that had happened as Sakuya carefully positioned it for a second insertion. Her body trembled as every sensitive inch slipped upward into her vagina. A deep breath escaped her lips. Roy closed his eyes as he was enveloped by her warmth.

Sakuya began to breathe harder. Roy felt more aroused as she started to tighten up within. His insides stirred again. Sakuya knew how close he was just by feeling his body begin to tremble but she didn't stop.

"Roy…give it all." Sakuya gasped as she lowered her body.   
"You sure?" Roy asked as Sakuya kissed him on the cheek.   
"Yes…" Sakuya said as he held on to her hips.   
"Inside?" Roy asked feeling himself begin to climax.   
"YES..." Sakuya cried.

Roy held onto her body tightly as he drove himself deeper than Sakuya ever thought to expect. Sakuya locked her lips with his as her heart pounded rapidly. A thousand thoughts flooded her mind as Roy suddenly froze. His shaft quivered as hot sperm pumped out inside her. A sudden rush of shock traveled through her spine as Roy softly groaned. Sakuya held on tight as she felt his love seethe deeper into her womb.

"…we are one..." Sakuya whispered breathlessly into Roy's ear.   
"Oh my God how am I...nevermind." Roy said shivering as Sakuya rolled away. The sound of the two watches ticking together on the nightstand drowned out the silence. Roy fell back against the pillow as Sakuya pulled the blankets over.   
"I hope I will make it out of here with you." Sakuya whispered as she cuddled up to Roy brushing her soft hair beneath his chin.

"You know I will always be there for you no matter what happens." Roy said brushing her hair.   
"I love you Roy…I'm grateful...you're finally mine and I am yours...my love." Sakuya whispered happily as she listened to his heartbeat return to normal.   
Roy smiled as a solitary teardrop withered down his cheek.

As the moon beamed through the window into Roy's room. It fell on the outline of his pistol resting on the side of the bed. Roy didn't bother to pick it up as he felt Sakuya squeeze him with a firm constriction.

Roy and Sakuya however were not aware of a figure from behind the door overlooking the two lovers with envious fire blackening her soul. Remilia trembled with a bitter rage as she felt her emotions shatter into pieces within her chest.

In her twisted mind, Roy had single handedly taken her house, her servants, her friends, and now he had finally fallen in love with her most prized possession. Without more time to waste, Remilia slowly returned to her room enveloping herself in the darkness of her heartless thoughts.

She began to pray for something terrible to come to them.


	55. The Choice is Yours

Roy opened his eyes as he lay beneath the sheets with Sakuya. She breathed softly as the sun shined in through the windows. It unfortunately occurred to Roy that it was now noon and the other residents were most likely starting to wonder when breakfast and instructions would finally happen.

The door flung open just in time. Flandre ran in and pounced on the two completely unaware of what had happened the night before.   
"Roy wake up lazy bones everyone's been asking for you all…" Flandre stopped as she saw Sakuya nuzzled up to Roy with nothing more than a sheet concealing her naked body.   
"Uh…I think you should knock next time Flan." Roy sighed as Flandre's eyes darted back and forth between them. Sakuya didn't stir as she quietly snored.

"YOU HAD A SLEEPOVER!" Flandre said excitedly as a huge smile stretched across her face.   
"No we…well…" Roy mumbled nervously.   
Hong walked past the door and immediately walked away hiding her laugh.   
"Shit." Roy whispered seeing Hong's reaction.   
"Language Roy." Flandre grumbled as Sakuya began to open her eyes.  
Flandre sat on the bed between them.

"Flandre…get out of here…it’s impolite to barge in here unannounced." Sakuya said angrily. Flandre giggled.   
"Were naked…please." Roy said quietly.   
"ROY!" Sakuya said.   
Flandre turned white as she looked down realizing what had happened. She clasped her hands over her eyes as she leaped off the bed and towards the door.   
"COOTIES!" Flandre screamed as she slammed headfirst into the doorframe.

Roy winced at the loud bang against the solid frame but Flandre got right back up and quickly shut the door behind her.   
"That looked like it hurt." Roy said as he stepped off the side of the bed.   
Sakuya remained wrapped in the sheet as she watched Roy mutter to himself hysterically as he dug through his rucksack.

Sakuya looked into the bathroom to see her clothes completely soaked by the side of the tub.   
"Oh." She groaned as she reached for her watch on the nightstand so she could travel to her room to get some fresh clothes.   
She activated the watch and was alarmed to see Roy standing completely still as he pulled up his waistband with an incredibly stupid expression on his face.

Sakuya looked around nervously and finally she came to the realization of how Roy was immune to time manipulation. The small gold watch Roy wore on his wrist was lying on the nightstand to her side. Sakuya stared perplexed at its familiarity. The markings on it were seemingly identical to her pocket watch as she picked it up in her hand.

Dark thoughts clouded her mind as she realized how vulnerable he was to her now. She now new she could go back to the way things were. She could kill him as he stood there standing like an idiot.

Sakuya grabbed her knife from the floor and made her way towards him. She realized could end him and everything he started just by touching him but Sakuya knew she had gone too far. She had perceived every paradox that unfolded with each killing blow she placed into Roy. He would only know as it as a jolt running the length of his spine from a different timeline parting ways from the current reality.

Sakuya holstered the blade this time and went upstairs to retrieve her clothes. When she got back, she proceeded to clean up the bedroom. Making everything tidy and lemon scented as Roy remained frozen in his embarrassing position.

"I knew I had an extra pair." Roy said as time resumed.   
"I took care to wash them." Sakuya said as she handed Roy his Fatigues. Roy stood bewildered at the realization that Sakuya had used her ability without his knowledge.   
"Did you...How did you do that?" Roy asked confused as he looked into her smiling eyes.   
"You might want to keep this on." Sakuya said handing Roy his watch.

"Alright…why?" Roy asked.   
"Well, so you can help me." Sakuya said as she strapped it to his wrist.   
"So that's why when you freeze time I'm able to move with you?" Roy asked.

"I never thought to see the day I would meet another person who had one." Sakuya said giving Roy a hug.   
"Really now?" Roy asked as Sakuya kissed him on the cheek.   
"So you guys uh…do it?" Rhodes asked with a faint smile as he cracked open the door.   
"What do you think?" Roy asked.   
"I can't believe you two." Sakuya said as Hong and Rhodes snickered upon entrance.

"Our extraction was postponed again." Rhodes said as Hong looked down at the floor.   
"Are you kidding me?" Roy asked.   
"No, Specter says there's been a change of command." Rhodes said gravely.   
"What?" Roy said as Sakuya's eyes widened in fear.   
"They keep telling us that they are doing the best they can but I don't know what's going on over there." Rhodes said as Roy packed up his equipment.   
"Rhodes get me on the Radio ASAP I need to talk to Specter." Roy said as he stormed out of the room.

The sun glowed hot just as it did yesterday but a large cloud cover was approaching from afar. The Fairies were still trying to patch up the mansion as best as they could but the most they could do was fortify the busted rooms into lookouts and machine gun nests.

Flandre watched as Roy paced angrily in the command bunker as he argued on the phone with Specter and a few others who were backing the mission.   
"Captain I swear to god…everything is going haywire here, the CIA's shitting themselves coming up with a plan, we got a bunch of sorry sacks of shit running the orders through, and we got all these new guys in the place messing things up." Specter said nervously as Roy looked at Rhodes in despair.

"Were going to die out here…I don't understand how they can postpone my mission twice in a row without offering me a clear reason of why they can't get their asses out here." Roy shouted into the talk piece.   
Specter fell silent.


	56. A little Island

The Radio clicked off from the other side without warning as Roy handed the talk piece back to Rhodes angrily.   
"Well I guess we'll have to run on foot through the fucking jungle then!" Roy yelled as he kicked a small box across the tent.

"What about the other guys, they can't know about this." Rhodes said.   
"Fuck em!" Roy yelled. Flandre gasped.   
"Oh…sorry Flan." Roy said trying to be calm. Flandre put her head down as Sakuya motioned her to leave.

"Through the Jungle…that would be impossible getting all of us through there…especially with that trail." Hong said as she sat down on a box.   
"Its suicide, we couldn't go all at once they would find us and destroy us with an artillery strike in no time." Rhodes said.

"We have a tank." Hong said.   
"They don't do so hot in the green." Roy said shaking his head.   
"We can fly out of here!" Cirno said with enthusiasm as she tried to lift Roy off the ground.   
Roy rolled his eyes at Cirno's fruitless attempt to lift him up by his harness.   
"How much do you weigh…you're too fat." Cirno grunted as she managed to lift him off the ground for a few seconds.   
"Were not in Gensokyo…flight doesn't work for us as it does here." Sakuya said.

"Just let it go Cirno." Roy said making her drop him to his feet.   
"As far as lift goes, we have the Fulton recovery system." Rhodes said as he grabbed two large cylindrical cases from the large crate that came with them.   
"Yeah but we only have two and these lines are not regulated for things more than a thousand pounds." Roy said as he looked over the instructions on the side of the STARS case.

We could send two people back at a time and ask them to send more of these." Rhodes suggested.   
"But who would want to go first…we gotta get everyone out of here we can't just have balloons in the air for Charlie to practice shooting at." Roy said as he began pacing again.

"They shouldn't take this long to put together a private rescue party…you ask the Air Cavalry to pick up 40 little fairies from a desolate and hostile location in Cambodia and tell no tale to their grandkids, they'll raise an eyebrow and ask you if you want fries with that." Sonu said walking into the tent as he put on his pilots helmet.

"You sure about that?" Roy asked.   
"Sounds like a bunch of assholes are asking the wrong unit to do their dirty work." Sonu said as he looked up.   
"So you got a plan out of here?" Roy asked.  
"Remember that tin box…that's our bargaining chip…you want to know who that belongs to?" Sonu asked.   
"Someone important?" Roy asked.   
"Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore…the surfer guy…first of the ninth." Sonu said with a smile.   
"No shit?" Roy said with a smile across his face.

"Now I think the last time I was with him he was leading patrols on the Mekong, he likes to stay near water but if we can get him and his boys to leapfrog up to Ben Het…that's our ticket out of here." Sonu said as he pointed at a map of Vietnam on top of one of the crates.

"How will we get in contact with him?" Roy asked.   
"Radio most likely." Rhodes said.   
"How well do you know the Major?" Roy asked.   
"He asked me personally to bring that box." Sonu said.   
"Well I guess you'll have to get him that box then…Rhodes, radio a STARS mission, were sending Sonu back home." Roy said as Rhodes dialed in the Frequency.

"You're what?" Sonu asked in surprise.   
"You're our ticket out of here." Roy said confidently.   
"But they're going to do all that paperwork first and that's going to take forever and then I got to go see my mom cause she's all worried sick about me…and Patchy…I can't just leave her man…she's my woman." Sonu sobbed.

"Relax I can write you a direct form that can get you past the brass and back to the Air Cavalry, directly to the Lieutenant Colonel himself." Roy said.   
"But what about Patchy?" Sonu bellyached.   
"You go tell her the news." Roy said patting him on the shoulder.

"Well when am I leaving?" Sonu asked as Roy prepared his extraction harness.   
"A few hours." Rhodes said taking his mouth away from the talk piece.   
"You got time to pack your things." Roy said as he tightened up the harness.

"Sonu's leaving?" Sakuya asked as she came back from the mansion.   
"Sooner or later he'll be in the sky headed for the nearest medical center." Roy said taking a sip from his canteen.   
"You have a way of doing that?" Sakuya asked scratching her head.   
"It's a Surface to air recovery system, It's also known as STARS…an experimental gadget that allows quick departure by a low flying aircraft equipped with a special arrestor hook." Roy said placing the large cylindrical case upright.

"Inside is the inflator tank, the wire, balloon, harness and infrared tracer for night recovery." Roy said as he pulled open the top of the cylinder.   
"So it allows you to be lifted into the sky by an aircraft?" Sakuya asked.   
"It was one of our options for our extraction." Rhodes said as Roy brought the cylinder outside.

"Now we just got to know which way the winds blowing." Roy said as he looked up at the sky.   
"Southeast…to Northwest that's where the planes headed." Rhodes said as he sat down on a crate.

As the final hour came around on the face of Roy's watch. Patchouli and Sonu came out where Roy and Rhodes were busy setting up the system in the garden.   
"So this is goodbye?" Patchouli said as she held Sonu's hand.   
"No…I’ll see you again Patch…I promise…I'll return." Sonu whispered as Roy attached the couplings to Sonu's harness.

"For once in my life…I felt love…why did it go by so fast…oh Sonu…" Patchouli whispered as she held him close.   
"I know…it should be you getting out of here not me…but I gotta go…my country needs me…we'll bring those birds down here and...I'll be there." Sonu said parting from the kiss.


	57. The Longest Day

"Two minutes!" Rhodes said as Roy began to inflate the balloon.   
"Get into position." Roy yelled.   
Sonu let go of patchouli and sat down as the thunderous roar of the recovery plane came soaring over the mansion. The line was tensioned as the balloon climbed high into the sky.

Tears streamed down Patchouli's face as she gazed into Sonu's eyes from afar.   
"You be brave now, all of you." Sonu said as everyone gathered to watch.   
A sudden rattle of machine gun fire broke from the trees as the balloon soared above.

The NVA were trying to shoot the balloon down from the tree line.   
"Contact enemy fire." Roy yelled as several Fairies rushed to one of the fifty calibers.   
The balloon jerked as a bullet went through the manifold. Quickly Patchouli reached into the air. Her telekinesis kept the hook aloft as the plane rocketed overhead.

"OH SHIT!" Sonu screamed as the arrestor hook snagged onto the aircraft and pulled him swiftly into the sky.   
"GODSPEED YOU MAGNIFICENT SON OF A BITCH." Roy screamed at the top of his lungs as the NVA began to return fire from the forest.   
"Roy they're everywhere!" Hong screamed as tracers shot over their heads.

"Did you fall asleep again?" Sakuya yelled.   
"Here we go again with you two!" Patchouli roared as they saw hundreds of Regulars come out of the tree line.   
This time they were carrying heavier weapons along with motor vehicles with machine guns mounted on the top.

The bullets began to fly around pelting the Mansion and other objects around the camp as the NVA advanced further up the hill.   
"Return fire, form a line!" Roy bellowed as the other Fairies formed positions along the western side.   
A continuous volley of automatic fire rang out from the mansion as bullets and all sorts of glowing objects flew from the mansion at the advancing Enemy.

The NVA however had more tricks up their sleeves as RPG2 Rockets began to punch holes in the western defenses from the tree line below. The blasts sent the Fairies scurrying back from their positions as the NVA charged up the hill completely unaware of the claymore mines that Roy and Rhodes set about the perimeter.

Massive blasts of dirt filled the gap between the mansion and the tree line as waves of Soldiers were ripped apart by the deadly tungsten balls flying through the air. Roy and a few of the Fairies got up out of cover and secured the battlefield with a sustained wall of fire and lead.

Patchouli worked her way across the line treating wounds. Koakuma descended to the trenches to lend a hand to Patchouli.   
"Sonu's gone?" Koakuma asked.   
"He went to get us help, he'll be back…help me with Meiling." Patchouli said as she applied a dressing to Hong's arm.   
"No need they are setting up another wave…Roy, get those machine guns pointed down the hill...they are coming again." Hong screamed as Roy gave the order to man the guns.

Fire began coming from the south as an infiltrator group stormed into the camp from the southeast point. Sakuya and Roy held the line at close range as Fairies rushed in to give support. Bullets whizzed and grazed by Sakuya and Roy as they worked as a team moving swiftly through the advancing line. Sakuya felt a rush of relief as Roy picked off targets she couldn't engage from the side. Roy and Sakuya moved through the halls of the mansion clearing room by room as the Regulars fell back to the southern perimeter.

A whistle sounded from one of the officers as the line retreated to reform the ranks. The fairies were being evacuated as quickly as they could be as Patchouli utilized her skills to keep them alive but only sorrow could be felt as Patchouli laid her eyes on several lifeless little bodies among the shell casings and the smoldering dirt.

Hong and Rhodes appeared from the smoke and ambushed one of the regrouping ranks. The overwhelming fire of their machine guns was so tremendous that it caught the attention of the NVA as they watched a tall Chinese woman with red hair and her taciturn, American boyfriend cut down an entire Platoon in a matter of seconds.

"We need armor to break them...our observers say they have nothing to counter our tanks." The NVA captain said as he looked up at the Mansion.   
"BRING THE TANKS IN FROM THE NORTH!" His radio operator shouted.

Cirno was holding the line with a mounted machine gun from inside the mansion when a familiar sound caught her ear from the north. She looked up to see a heavily armored unit coming from the jungle across the lake.   
"Oh boy!" Cirno said nervously as she rushed outside to find Roy.

Roy was bleeding from being hit in the shoulder. Sakuya was by his side keeping pressure on the wound as Cirno rounded the corner to tell Roy the terrible news.   
"They got tanks!" Cirno whimpered.   
"What…are you shitting me?" Roy grumbled, as Patchouli finally was able to take a look at the hole in his shoulder.   
"Your fine Roy, I got this." Patchouli said as she inspected the wound.

"Thanks Patch." Roy grunted as he sat up.   
"We got our tank…that's the only thing I know that can stop them!" Cirno said as she pointed towards the barn.   
"That was my idea too." Roy said as he ran with her towards the Carriage house.

"Captain they're coming from all sides again." Rhodes yelled.   
"Rhodes call in close air support, get us some nape out here." Roy said as he looked back at him and Meiling. Rhodes began to call up the strike.   
"And tell them we have tanks out here too!" Roy yelled as he resumed running towards the Carriage house.

Bullets continued to fly as the mansion took action to prepare for the second wave. The machine guns were manned up all around the perimeter. The Fairies formed their defense as they awaited the next assault. Remilia had stepped outside to observe as she clung to her pink Parasol to keep the sun from setting her ablaze.


	58. Rolling Thunder

Roy and Cirno started the tank up by themselves as Roy took his position in the turret to man all of the stations by himself.

"Just Drive!" Roy said as Cirno hit the accelerator. The tank rolled forward as fast as it could possibly go. Roy loaded a shell into the breach. There were four NVA tanks heading towards the Mansion as Roy caught sight of them. The turret of his T-54 peeked over the top of the perimeter.

Roy lined up a shot and hit the trigger, sending a shell back into the rear compartment as Cirno nearly pissed herself.   
"Stop the tank!" Roy said as he watched the Enemy T-54 ignite from the round penetrating into the ammo compartment.

"Holy Shit Roy!" Cirno screamed as she looked back into the rear compartment. Roy turned white as he looked in the commander's mirrors.   
"FULL REVERSE!" Roy yelled as Cirno turned around to see a group of NVA regulars directly in front of her periscope.

Roy opened the hatch as he cocked the MG42 in the mount. The machine gun blasted away the charging horde of men as RPG's flew around them making horrible screaming sounds. The NVA retreated back to the tree line from Roy's terrifying volley of firepower. One of the Enemy T-54s fired across the turret face making the tank rattle like a steel gong.

Roy shifted the turret towards the other tank and Fired into the gap below the gun. The turret flew into the air with a massive cloud of fire and smoke rising from where it was attached. Cirno felt the explosion rattle in her bones while Roy looked for more targets to engage.

"Get us back on the hill." Roy said as he loaded a HE shell in to engage one of the armored cars.   
"Can't this thing go any faster...your too fat Roy!" Cirno bellyached as she maneuvered the tank up the hill.  
“Shut it just keep your foot down!” Roy said through the tank

A few of the other Fairies joined Roy and Cirno in the tank as it came into the clear.   
"Glad to see you guys could make it." Roy said.   
"We gotta get this thing pointed south…they're breaking through." One of the Fairies said.

The NVA were beginning another push up the southern side but with the assistance of vehicles to suppress the defensive line. Explosions were going off everywhere as they tossed grenades within the perimeter. Sakuya and Patchouli were holding one area while Hong and Rhodes set up a base of fire with the help of one of the 50 calibers.

The fighting went on for hours as more ranks of the NVA came up the hill only to retreat back like waves crashing against a sandy shore. Roy, Cirno and the other fairies filled the small compartment with girly war cries as the tank rolled into enemy fire.

The NVA were completely left out in the open with nothing to defend themselves against the south perimeter. Hong, Rhodes and a squad of fairies pushed down the hill with the tank driving them into the Trees.

The Air began to rumble as two Skyraiders came from the north and fired rockets into the tree line and the remaining enemy tanks. Sakuya was petrified as she saw the massive prop driven aircraft thunder overhead firing everything it had at the retreating forces.

"American planes!" Patchouli shouted as she shielded her eyes from the sun. The other Fairies began to cheer as they passed by dropping their payloads into the NVA below. One of the aircraft circled around the Mansion to check for casualties. From her spot on the perimeter, Sakuya watched the face of the pilot clench with confusion as he passed by in his aircraft.

Rhodes came back and saluted one of the other planes as he passed getting a salute back from the other pilot. Roy looked out of the commander's hatch as the Tank rolled back to the Mansion. Sakuya held on to her arm as Patchouli began to wrap a bandage around a grazing wound.

Roy stepped down from the tank as the Skyraiders continued their attack.   
"They're pulling back, were going to be a real thorn in their side from now on." Roy said as he sat down beside Sakuya and Patchouli.   
"They're still going to fight us, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep everyone alive." Patchouli whimpered as she checked Roy's vitals.

"You're doing great…all of you, if we keep up the airstrikes we can keep them at bay as long as we can." Roy said as Patchouli removed his shirt.   
"Can I sleep now?" Hong asked collapsing against the side of the foxhole.   
"Yes Hong you may sleep now." Sakuya said quietly.

"Oh goodie." Hong said as she lay down.  
Rhodes came in and patted Hong on the head as he passed by.   
"I don't know how long we'll last out here Roy?" Rhodes said sitting down next to him.

"It will be over shortly…Sonu will get us a ride I'm sure of it." Roy said.   
Patchouli began to weep as she applied the bandage to Roy's side.   
"Hey…it's going to be hard but were going to get out of here…someway." Roy said holding Patchouli's chin up.   
Sakuya wiped the dirt from her face as she watched.

"The days are going to be long…there will be hardships on all of us…but we will hold through…I am not proud of myself to call you soldiers…but I am forever grateful to say you are the finest bunch of girls I have fought alongside...I am very proud of you." Roy said as the Fairies crowded around to listen.

Roy however did not expect everyone from all sides to hug him at once.   
"Oh Shit!" Roy said as Crying Fairies began to cling to him for dear life. Rhodes didn't expect to be hugged either as they joined in.   
Sakuya's sadness broke into laughter as the two Americans were nearly trampled and hugged to death by the swarms of sobbing emotional Fairies.


	59. The Fortieth Day

It had been a month, or what Roy thought was a month after he lost track of what day it was. The NVA had not let up their harassing attacks since Sonu left the ground. Patchouli had become incredibly tired as she did what she could to keep everyone alive and kicking to see the final day. The skinny fairy who was always arguing with the rather pudgy one found her end at the muzzle of an enemy rifle. Roy lent a hand in burying the lifelong friend.   
“I never quite understood what our relationship was...did she hate me or...just worry about me too much?” the pudgy fairy asked as Roy wiped the dirt from his hands.  
“Even comrades who bicker are still comrades, still...you never realize what’s good until it’s gone…” Roy said quietly.

Rhodes found himself staring towards the Sky with his Radio at the ready, waiting for any news of Sonu's return. Food was low, but something kept telling him not to order new supplies.

Roy was sleeping on the ground listening to the popping of gunfire in the trees below as Sakuya sat by his side running her fingers through his dusty hair. Hong's eyes were bloodshot from remaining awake from fear of a building offense. Koakuma counted the bullets she had left as she sat in the tower looking onward into the smoke.

"Where are those fucking helicopters?" Remilia snarled as she stormed out of the mansion awakening Roy from his slumber. The perimeter grew quiet as battle hardened Fairies looked back in annoyance.   
"They're coming." Rhodes said wearily.   
"You say that everyday like a broken record." Remilia hissed.   
"Meh." Rhodes said putting on his helmet.

“Is that all you have to say? Remilia asked glaring at Rhodes   
“Mmmhmmm…” Rhodes said nonchalantly.   
"What time is it?" Roy asked as he patted Sakuya's side.   
"Early morning...6:00." Sakuya whispered as she placed a cup of tea in Roy's hand.

"Oh…thank you Suzy." Roy said sitting up.   
"No problem…" Sakuya said with a smile.   
Remilia glared at the two as they sat side by side. Rhodes put on his helmet and headed to one of the bunkers to check on the surrounding defense. Roy sat up checking the chamber in his M14.

"Patchy how are you holding up?" Roy said scratching the back of his head.   
"My arms feel tight but I'm fine…is it getting any better out there." Patchouli said preparing several bandages.   
"The fire is light but we must remain on guard…it's only a matter of time before…" There was a huge explosion, the fairies stirred from their positions as they took cover within the remaining structure of the mansion.

A small force of enemy soldiers had infiltrated the perimeter during the night. They stole the tank back and began driving it through the mansion leaving a cloud of smoke in their wake. The Fairies began opening up on the tank with bullets and various spells. Cirno tried to freeze the tracks on the tank but it wasn't enough to stop it directly.

"Rhodes get the LAW!" Roy screamed as Rhodes bolted into the open with the rocket launcher.   
"I can't get a clear shot! Rhodes said noticing that he was putting many of the Fairies in danger being so close the tank. The T-54 began to turn its turret around as one of the soldiers manned the MG-42. Roy aimed up to engage the gunner as he began firing into the Mansion behind him.

The Rapid blast from the machine gun began cutting through the drywall as several Fairies found themselves on the receiving end of the fearsome gun. Screams rang out through the smoke as other fairies scurried for cover. Roy ran onto the back of the tank where he came face to face with one of the infiltrators.

The MG42 swung around to face Roy meeting his boot halfway between. The gun broke off its mount and slid off the side of the tank as it rolled forward through the smoke. The enemy soldier rose up from the cupola as the tank began to smash through the mansion. Roy was knocked off his feet as he bumped his head on a low support beam.

The other soldier lunged forward on top of Roy drawing a machete.   
Roy hung onto the side of the turret as he dodged several swings from the sharp blade. Roy found an opening in his swings where he followed through with a kick to the face. The soldier dropped the machete off the side of the tank but Roy was flung off as the gunner inside fired the main gun towards one of the bunkers.

Roy could barely get up from the ground, as he was completely stunned from the back blast of the main gun. The soldier dropped from the tank limping towards Roy as he lay on the ground struggling to regain his awareness. The Vietnamese soldier picked up a stray AK from the ground.

"What you are protecting…is a danger to us all..." The soldier coughed as he readied the gun.   
"What do you mean dickshitter?" Roy gasped as he looked at the soldier's uniform. It was not a normal set of ratty Chinese gear that the NVA gave their troops. It was made up of the best equipment available at the time. Even the camouflage he wore was something Roy had never seen before. Before Roy could figure out what he was associated with, Sakuya jumped from the smoke and ran her knife through the back of his head.   
"ROY!" Sakuya screamed as the Tank began to turn its turret towards them.

Roy tried to get onto his feet as Sakuya helped him up. A red glare lit up the sky as a slender beam of light flashed through the side of the tank. The tank split in two and exploded from the sheer force of the glowing beam. Standing on the other side of the mansion was Remilia holding a long Red Spear that glowed with a fierce luminosity.

"I HAVE HAD IT!" Remilia screamed as she flew into the air, sending wave after wave of energy into the tree line below. The NVA began Firing on her as they stormed the perimeter armed with machine guns and rocket launchers. They didn't even bother with Roy and Sakuya as they walked past the two not even batting an eye.

A wall of glowing red steel encircled the air above Roy and Sakuya as they clung to each other on the ground. Roy felt bodies fall all around him as the noise grew louder. Rhodes dragged Roy away with Sakuya, as Remilia flew into the woods to kill off the NVA.

"She's gone crazy!" Rhodes said as he picked up the MG42. Roy came to his bearings.   
"Who was that guy?" Roy asked.   
"What guy, you got held up from Charlie and I was almost certain you were dead." Rhodes said nervously. Gunfire erupted around the camp as the Fairies began to engage the NVA who survived Remilia's wrath.


	60. One

Koakuma started picking off targets up in the tower as Remilia pushed into the jungle to slaughter what she could of the enemy. A group of soldiers was left behind near the perimeter to fend for themselves. Hong and patchouli were caught in the crossfire as NVA regulars poured in from the flanks. Patchouli had found a bullet in the midst and collapsed to the ground screaming in Pain.

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Patchouli screamed in agony as Hong dragged her out of the way taking a few shots in the process.   
"No...I don’t want to die!" Patchouli cried as Hong lifted her against the side of a wall.   
"You're ok…heal yourself Patchy…I’ll hold them off." Hong said as she leveled her RPD with an advancing force.  
Roy, Rhodes and Sakuya headed to help Patchouli and Flandre as Hong covered their retreat into the mansion.

An enemy Soldier slipped past the flank with an RPG aimed at the group. Roy fired at the soldier as he readied the launcher. The bullet hit him but it wasn't enough to stop him firing into the clock tower where Koakuma was taking cover.

"NO!" Roy screamed as the rocket blew the clock tower to pieces. A silence fell as Roy heard Koakuma scream in the sky. Roy slung his M14 over his shoulder and ran through enemy fire without a single second to think.

"KOAKUMA!" Roy screamed as he ran into the smoke to find her where she fell. Sakuya and Rhodes followed close behind keeping the NVA away from Roy as he searched the rubble for Koakuma. Roy heard a whimper below a chunk of the mansion in his hand. He lifted it away and there she was.

Agonizing cries could only escape from Koakuma's lips as she tried to move with whatever was still attached to her body. One of her arms was hanging on by nothing more than charred skin. Her leg was gone and her stomach was bleeding profusely through a gap in her side. She held what remained of her hand out to Roy as he rushed to her aid. Her tattered wings twitched as she held Roy's hand in hers.   
"Roy...go..." Koakuma whimpered as she could barely hold herself up.   
"No…Cola…this was not supposed to fucking happen…this wasn't your fault." Roy said with his voice breaking.

"I…I'll be…with...you...in" Koakuma whispered as blood began to pour from her mouth.   
"Koakuma…you stay with me were going to get Patchouli over here…MEDIC!" Roy screamed not realizing that patchouli herself was injured as Rhodes looked on in horror at Koakuma's mangled body.   
"PATCHY!" Rhodes cried out.   
"I…always…loved…y…" Koakuma barely whispered as Roy held her hand up, feeling it turn into nothing more than lifeless weight as she let out her last breath.   
"No you stay right here and you..."

Roy fell silent as Koakuma fell limp in his arms. Her eyes slowly relaxed, shedding a tear that splashed into the dirt below.   
Roy held his head in shame as he laid her down below the shadow of the mansion. He kissed her forehead before he parted from her body.   
The gunfire slowed as Sakuya held Roy to her side as he tried to hold back his emotions.   
"KOAKUMA!" Patchouli screamed as she ran in from the smoke to help her out.

"No...you can't die…Koakuma…please say something." Patchouli shuddered. Koakuma didn't answer.   
"She's gone." Roy said quietly wrapping her tie around his hand.   
“No...no...why?” Patchouli fell down and cried in despair from the loss of her lifelong friend.   
Sakuya began to sob as Rhodes tried to look away from the scene.

The battle raged on, more and more of the residents began to fall as the remaining NVA stepped up their tactics. Fairies who once thought they were safe from the clutches of death were now suspended in terror as more and more of their fellow sisters fell around them helpless to enemy fire.

Patchouli's mind was dismembered. The number of Fairies that had died in her arms was now more than what she could bear. Tears filled her eyes, rendering them useless. She fell helplessly to the ground in a deep depression as clouds filled the skies.

"Patchy come on...Let’s go." Hong said trying to help her up.   
"I can't do this anymore." Patchouli muttered.   
"Yes you can…were getting out of this…we stand together..." Hong yelled.

"Oh great you got my book keeper killed...great..." Remilia snarled wiping blood from her lips.   
"Don't you have any sense of respect…we lost good people today…we lost Koakuma!" Roy said angrily.   
"Roy please…" Patchouli said wiping her face.   
"Respect…Do you have any respect yourself?…breaking into my home…ostracizing me…fucking everything that moves…you must have balls of goddamn steel to say that to me after all you have done." Remilia said approaching Roy.

Roy looked into her glowing red eyes. There was nothing left inside Remilia except a belly full of blood and a bone to pick with the man himself. Hatred filled Roy's soul as she turned away keeping her eyes fixed on his with a bitter expression.

"So you think you're in the right, even though you terrify, mutilate and slaughter men for your own personal enjoyment...you're nothing more than a rabid animal in a pink dress." Roy said as he stepped towards Remilia.   
Patchouli rose quickly to her feet to block Roy before he took another step. Remilia glared at Roy with a deep and strenuous anger.   
"No Roy…we need to help the others…there's nothing we can do about her." Patchouli said.   
Roy sighed and picked up his rifle. Sakuya sat in a corner and cried softly as she clutched the wooden stock of her M1.

Roy walked over to Sakuya. Her tears shimmered in the sunlight as they fell into the dirt below.   
"She's gone…I can't believe she's…dead." Sakuya sniffed.   
"I couldn't stop it in time…this is my fault." Roy said somberly as he wiped the tears away from Sakuya's face.   
"No…don't say that…" Sakuya said as the gunfire began to settle down again.

The distant thunder of jets boomed overhead. Rhodes came out looking for Roy.   
"Captain we got more tanks coming in from the south." Rhodes said as he prepared his MG42 in tandem with his M60.

"Did you see Remilia take out that tank?" Roy asked.   
"Yeah that was some pretty scary shit if you ask me." Rhodes said catching his breath.   
"I don't think Remilia's going to help us anymore." Roy said as he sat down next to Sakuya.   
"No…she isn't." Sakuya sighed.


	61. Death from Above

"Gemini this is Specter…Did you assholes call the First Calvary?" The angry voice of Specter came in booming from the radio.   
"No sir." Roy answered.   
"You boys are in hot water here...YOU HEAR ME!" Specter yelled into the microphone.   
"Were already in hot water you fat lazy fuck…we just lost good people today because you and Johnson couldn't pull your head out of your ass!" Roy yelled back.

"Well me and Johnson are not prepared to have Walter Cronkite and all the other press up our ass about goddamn fairies in VIET FUCKIN NAM." Specter yelled as several beer cans clattered about in the background.   
Rhodes heard a distant rumble approaching from the east. Everyone turned their head to see what was making that noise. Cirno rose from her foxhole.   
"HOLY SHIT, THE AMERICANS...THEY'RE HERE!" Cirno screamed in excitement.

Remilia fell to her knees as she began to shiver. She couldn't hold back her bloodlust as she came to find that the enemy tank had demolished what was left of her stash. The blood of the soldiers wasn't enough to suppress her appetite. She wanted Roy for herself.

The Huey's appeared from the tree line across the lake. An escort of Phantoms flew by the choppers and dropped a massive payload of napalm on the western side of the forest. The NVA charged from their positions as hundreds of them rose above the dirt to cease the planned escape.

The Huey's flew past the mansion, spraying the ground with support fire as the Fairies gathered their things to take with them.   
"Where's Flandre?" Roy asked as he began to look around. Sakuya covered Roy as he made his way to where the entrance to the cellar was. Hong came out with Flandre draped over her shoulder.

"Were leaving miss, we have to go, the Americans are here!" Hong yelled. Flandre began to scream and cry as Hong carried her to the front yard.   
"Where's Roy!" Flandre screamed as Hong headed over to where the first helicopter was beginning to touch down.   
A platoon of NVA stormed up the hill but they didn't expect Rhodes to be there dual wielding the heavy machine guns. In a flash of brass and concentrated fire, Rhodes emptied the guns, cutting the enemy platoon in half with a single sweep.

Roy felt bullets whiz by his head as the enemy formed positions on the north and south side of the mansion. A squad of American soldiers stepped off the chopper and began laying support fire to cover the Fairies as they boarded.

"Come on lets go ya fucking Munchkins, double time." One of the soldiers yelled as the remaining Fairies began to load themselves and the wounded onto the chopper.   
"You're here to save us?" One of the Fairies asked the crew chief.   
"Fuck yeah...we were sent here by LT. Williams…he said to keep this whole fucking thing a secret…now I know what he meant." The Crew chief answered as he lowered his aviators off his face to look at the Fairy.

The NVA began to close the gap as Patchouli and Rhodes were cut off from helping the rest of the Fairies escape.   
"Get out of here!" Patchouli screamed as regulars piled all around their position.   
"CAPTAIN!" Rhodes screamed as Roy headed back to try to help them.   
"Patchy!" Sakuya gasped as Roy ran back to assist Rhodes and Patchouli.

Patchouli was knocked off her feet from a bullet hitting her in the leg. Rhodes dropped the machineguns and ran to pick her up. As he carried her away, Rhodes found himself caught in an enemy crossfire.   
"Rhodes!" Roy yelled as Rhodes fell to the ground riddled with bullets up his side.

"Hey where are you going lady?" The gunner asked as Hong stole the gunners spare M60 from behind him. She wrapped the bullets around her arm and headed off into the fight.   
"EVAN!" Hong shouted as she jumped from the chopper.   
Hong landed behind the firing line of the NVA. A mighty cry got the attention of the regulars as she plowed relentlessly into their ranks in a hail of advanced Kung Fu and machine gun fire.

Bullets pelted her body as she smashed through several squads to recover her fallen lover. Rhodes watched in amazement as she lifted him up onto her shoulders.   
"NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" Hong bellowed at the NVA in Chinese as they cowered.   
"Hong you forgot Patchouli!" Rhodes coughed as Hong laid him down on a stretcher prepared by a chopper crew.

Roy stepped up from his cover as he rushed to find Patchouli Struggling to crawl away with her wounded leg.   
"GOD!" Patchouli screamed as she felt her leg scrape against the dirt.   
"I got you Patchy!" Roy said as he lifted her over his shoulder.   
Patchouli groaned in pain as Roy ran back to the chopper. Patchouli held on for dear life hearing bullets from all sides whiz by her head. Hong, Rhodes, and Flandre were just about to touch off as Roy and the medic secured Patchouli to an onboard stretcher mounted next to a red surfboard.

"Captain Autumn…LT Williams told me a lot about you!" A familiar voice said as Roy turned away.   
"Choolie…is she ok?" Sonu asked. Roy looked up to see Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore smiling with Sonu sitting nervously beside him.

"Kilgore…I owe you a stiff drink." Roy said with a salute as the chopper crew stabilized Patchouli.   
"Well thanks…but your friend here paid the bill already." Kilgore said hitting Sonu in the stomach.   
"Sonu!" Patchouli smiled as she looked into his eyes.   
"Baby rest easy, were going to get you home." Sonu said giving her a kiss.   
"This the girl who was dancing naked to Jefferson?" Kilgore asked.   
"SONU!" Patchouli coughed.   
"I'm sorry baby!" Sonu cried.   
"Your secrets are safe with me and air mobile." Kilgore said looking at Patchouli.

"Were touching off…are you ready?" The pilot asked.   
"Suzy…" Roy froze as he looked back to see Sakuya looking for other fairies. "Captain this is the last chopper out of here…there's an Arc light inbound in 5 mikes, there gonna snuff this whole sector." The crew chief yelled.

"Rhodes…radio a Fulton recovery." Roy said as he jumped off the side. Rhodes lifted the talk piece to his ear as he lay on the stretcher.   
"Why though?" Rhodes asked.   
"JUST DO IT!" Roy yelled as Rhodes passed information to the choppers RTO.   
"Roy No!" Flandre screamed as he rolled out and onto the dirt.   
"Roy get back here!" Sonu screamed.   
"Remilia!" Patchouli pointed outwards. Remilia appeared from the mist as she readied her spear. A deafening scream was heard over the blades of the chopper as Kilgore pulled his aviators down to see the horrible sight of Remilia as she appeared from the sky with her wings spread wide.

"Who the hell is that?" Kilgore asked in terror.   
"Get us outta here....." Patchouli cried with her last bit of strength.   
Remilia slammed into Roy as she lifted him into the air.   
"WHAT THE…" Roy said as he felt her sharp fingernails dig into his skin.   
"ROY!" Sakuya screamed.   
"Let Me go you bloodsucking piece of shit!" Roy yelled as Remilia held him by the neck.   
"Stop Remilia!" Sakuya screamed in terror.   
"Don't worry I won't suck you dry." Remilia said sinisterly.

Roy removed a grenade from his pouch and pulled the pin. As Remilia laughed with her mouth open, she didn't expect a grenade to be shoved past her teeth.   
"Suck on this!" Roy yelled as he ripped off the safety spoon.

Remilia gagged as she felt the end of the grenade hit the back of her throat. Roy jabbed his elbow up into her chin smashing her teeth against the metal shroud.   
"Eat Shit!" Roy screamed as Remilia let him go.

The frag grenade blew Remilia to pieces as Roy fell to the ground from a towering height. Sakuya watched in horror from the ground as Roy fell nearly three stories into the dirt.   
A loud crack sent Sakuya running towards Roy as he screamed in agony from his leg being broken.

"Suzy grab the Fulton." Roy screamed as he drew his rifle to engage more of the enemy soldiers taking several hits in the process.   
Sakuya saw a faint glimmer in the dirt as she bent down to find what she had been looking for. Her watch had fallen from her pocket when the Helicopters thundered overhead.

She stopped time to find the Cylinder that Roy had talked about.   
"It won't work if time is stopped but we can get out of here on foot…are you ok?" Sakuya asked as she brought over the large cylinder to Roy.   
"I won't last…the planes on its way here...we need to leave…there's a B52 strike inbound in a couple minutes." Roy grunted as Sakuya braced his leg with an improvised splint made from her apron. He was bleeding out heavily from his leg.  
Sakuya helped Roy to his feet as He carried the device over his shoulder. Roy screamed in pain as Sakuya helped him through the bog to an EVAC point Roy had remembered in his notes.

As they came to a clearing Sakuya resumed Time to get the Fulton Recovery Device inflated from its cylindrical box. She put on the lifting harness as Roy used what remaining strength he had to set up the balloon. As Sakuya turned on the inflation tank. A sudden silence streaked across the sky. The wind from the carpet-bomb Knocked Sakuya off her feet as splinters and chunks of dirt were hurled towards them from the massive explosion.


	62. No Following

"There goes any thought of restoring that fucking sofa." Roy said painfully chambering a round in his pistol. Sakuya scoffed at the remark. The Balloon soared into the air as the recovery plane rumbled in the distance. Roy couldn’t hold himself up as he started to lose blood from a bullet that went beneath his left lung   
"Roy…" Sakuya said detaching her harness from the line.   
"Suzy…no you're leaving…you take priority over me...leave me." Roy said nervously as Sakuya clamped the attachment points to his STABO harness.   
"This was meant for you." Sakuya whispered.

"Suzy no...what the hell are you planning?" Roy gasped in pain. Sakuya held on to Roy. Her sapphire eyes pooled up with tears as she looked into his.   
"You have to go…I can get out of here…but you need medical attention you have a broken leg and are bleeding out from wounds that need proper attention...I can not help you." Sakuya whimpered.   
"The NVA are out there here they're going to kill you if you stay!" Roy cried as she brought him in for a hug.

The sounds of orders from the vietnamese soldiers echoed through the trees as Sakuya looked behind. "The Plane's almost here." Sakuya said.   
"Suzy…I love you…I can't leave you here It's not right." Roy said beginning to sob.

Sakuya brought her lips to his. The air in the trees rustled as Sakuya held onto Roy, He thought time had stopped but the wind continued to howl from the valley below as the aircraft began to hum as it descended from the sky.   
"Right or wrong…It was worth it Roy…your love is the greatest thing to happen to me in all the time I've been alive…you will find me again...I know you will." Sakuya said.

"Suzy this is war, there are no promises." Roy sobbed.   
"I'm ready for anything." Sakuya said. "Suzy…" Roy said as Sakuya let go and walked away.   
"We'll meet again…just you wait." Sakuya said as she took out her knife.

The Plane grabbed the arrestor hook and not a moment later Roy found himself lifted off the ground with a tremendous speed.   
"SUZY!" Roy screamed as he watched a squad of NVA regulars surround her position.

Roy felt the freezing air around him rush by as he suspended from the wire. Everything went blurry as wind whipped around his eyes. Roy began to feel himself become numb from shock. The bright light from the sun faded into darkness.

The first Calvary sped along the jungle towards Ben Het. The soldiers onboard tried not to stare at the other residents as they poured heavy emotions of sadness and triumph out among the aircrew. A black zone was set up to keep the press out at the airstrip. Tears of joy and sorrow fell on the metal floor of the chopper as Hong kissed Rhodes on the Forehead. He silently rested keeping a firm grip on her hand to let her know he was still alive.

"Where's Roy?" Flandre whimpered.   
"I don't know Flan…I don't know." Hong said as she brushed her hand through Flandre's hair.   
Kilgore looked back towards the smoke.   
"I really hate to ask this but what the fuck were you girls doing in Cambodia?" Kilgore asked.

"It's a long, cheesy, fucking story…you want to hear it?" Sonu laughed as he held onto Patchouli's hand.

Out of the forty Fairies that made up the embodiment of Remilia's summer home, seventeen made it back alive.

The majority of the 1st cavalry would hold their word of what happened that fateful day on February 2nd 1969.

Sgt. Evan Rhodes was awarded the silver star for his heroic actions and would be promoted to Staff Sergeant the following month.

Specter was reassigned to an intelligence sector operating in Da Nang, he would not be heard from again.

Lt. Sonu Williams was sent home two days after the incident. He later signed on to be a cobra gunner again at the aid of a important operation later on. He would live through the Vietnam war.

Lt Col. Killgore would lead a series of massive assaults on the NVA among his personal conquests. It remains unknown of what happened to him in late 1970.

Major Tavares was discharged from the army after a violent tangle with a fellow officer soon after Operation MAIDEN commenced.

The sightings of "Rock Apes" were later confirmed to be linked with the wild Youkai and Fairy sightings in areas all over Central Vietnam.

Ho Chi Minh himself organized a personal strike force to deal with Remilia's actions after the losses at "FOB scarlet," the passive North Vietnamese investigation taskforce was codenamed "Tiger Squad" by MACVSOG and the US NAVY SEALS, they would remain a secret to to the present day under US and Soviet intelligence groups.

Cirno was never seen getting on to the CASEVAC, her status is currently unknown. 

The loss of Koakuma was a heavy burden on Patchouli. She was not able to bring back her remains when the Americans arrived. Koakuma's Red Tie was the only object that was recovered from where she fell.

The bodies of the remaining cobra patrol were never found.


End file.
